The Trouble With Vegge
by Vetygas Rath
Summary: Goku, Bulma, Trunks, and Goten are sent into Vegeta's dark past, but their interference may cause them to remain trapped there for all Eternity...
1. Search For Knowing

DISCLAIMER: I..I dooooooooo.I dooooo OWNNNNNNNN N-N-NOT DBZ!!!!...(*_*)! Huh?????? That didn't come out right... I meant to say I DOOOOOOO owwwwwn NOT DBZ..Nooooooo! I can't say it!!!!!.. Sees lawyer scribbling something down on a notepad. FINE!!!! I admit it!!!! I DON'T OWN DBZ or any of its characters. There! I said it!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trunks nervously entered his house as he imagined what his father would say to him when he told him about his big school project. "Oh boy.." Trunks thought to himself. "Am I going to hear an earful." He set his books down on the table.  
  
"Trunks? Is that you?" his mom called.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, Mom," Trunks answered as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"How was your day at school?" Bulma asked. "Oh, uh, good.." Trunks replied. "Hey, can I ask you something.?"  
  
"Of course, Trunks," Bulma replied. "What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no," Trunks replied quickly. "It's just that I, uh, have this project that I have to do for school, but I need help."  
  
"With what?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I have to write a report and make something that explains in detail the life of one of my parents when they were young and about how they grew up. We have to then explain how we believe their childhood made them what they are today and how it affects me as an individual now."  
  
"Oh, I'd love to help you with you project Trunks!" Bulma exclaimed with enthusiasm.  
  
"Actually, Mom," Trunks looked down to the floor. "I was sorta hoping I could do mine about Dad..No offense or anything, but I've always wanted Dad to tell me about his life before he came to Earth. Every time I even mention it around him, he gets really agitated.I mean more than usual.and tells me to stop pestering him. I don't understand why he never wants to share his life with us! It's like he never wants me to be close to him! Why can't we be as close as Goku and Goten are?!!"  
  
Bulma sighed. "Listen, Trunks," she said slowly. "Your father does not even share that with me, but from what I gather, he had had a pretty difficult childhood. He's just not ready to open up to us, yet. It's hard for him.."  
  
"What's so hard about it!?" Trunks exclaimed. "He's a prince, right? I mean, he probably got everything he ever wanted! What's so bad about that? I mean, I already know how he used to destroy planets and kill millions of people and stuff, so what can it possibly be that he won't tell us?!!"  
  
"Trunks." Bulma started, but Trunks interrupted, "Come on, Mom, can't you just talk him into it for me?"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll try," Bulma gave in.  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" Trunks said happily.  
  
"Mind you I said I will 'TRY'," Bulma reminded. "That doesn't guarantee he'll agree to it. No promises, but I'll try my best, 'k?"  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" Trunks hugged her. "I'm going to go over to Goten's house, now, to give you two a chance to discuss this ALONE!.Bye!"  
  
Bulma shook her head as her teenage son fled the house. Then she heard another door slam closed. She turned around in annoyance as Vegeta stormed in. "You know, one of these days you're going to end up breaking the door!" she shouted at him.  
  
"And.?" Vegeta replied calmly.  
  
"And then I'LL end up being the one who has to fix it!!!" Bulma continued.  
  
"So.?" Vegeta prodded.  
  
"So open the door like a normal person for once!!!!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Well, I never have been what you'd call 'normal'," Vegeta smirked. "So I guess it doesn't apply to me."  
  
"Uhhh! Forget it!" Bulma replied in increased annoyance as he calmly walked away like she had never said a thing.  
  
"Why does he always have to be so difficult!?!" she thought in exasperation. Suddenly she remembered what she was supposed to do for Trunks. "I'll wait until dinner," she declared... 


	2. Journey to the Past

DISCLAIMER: Psssst! (*hiding under a large black hood*) Is the coast clear???? I'm hiding from that lawyer! (*looks around nervously*) You'd think I had unlawfully claimed DBZ as my own or something.. But we ALL know I DON'T own DBZ!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the Son House..  
  
  
  
Trunks finally landed at the doorstep. He rang the bell.  
  
"I'll get it! I'll get it!!" he could hear Goten call. After several loud crashes from within, the door suddenly opened. "Hey, Trunks!!!" Goten greeted in his usual cheerful manner.  
  
"Guess what, Goten?" Trunks said excitedly.  
  
"What?" Goten asked as they walked into the living room.  
  
"My mom is going to talk my dad into letting me do my project about HIM!!!" Trunks replied as he crossed his arms and smirked in a very Vegeta-like manner.  
  
"Really? That's great!" Goten replied. "But do you really think he'll do it?"  
  
"Yeah, my mom can talk him into ANYTHING," Trunks said matter-of-factly. "I can't wait!"  
  
Goku just happened to hear their conversation. "Hey, Trunks. So you're doing a project on Vegeta, huh?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "Uh huh! But first I have to wait until my mom talks him into it."  
  
"Well good luck," Goku replied. "You know how stubborn he can be!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Trunks said, "But I've always wanted to know how he grew up!" Suddenly Goku stopped smiling. "How he grew up.?" he frowned. Trunks then explained to him about what his project was. That's when Trunks noticed that Goku now looked serious. "What's the matter, Goku?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh, eh.nothing!" Goku replied quickly. "I just remembered something, that's all!" He then ruffled with Goten's hair as he left somewhat in a hurry.  
  
"What was up with him?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I dunno," Goten shrugged. "Come on! My mom finished dinner, so let's go eat!!!"  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks agreed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the Briefs House..  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! No! And NO!!!!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Absolutely not! I will not do it!"  
  
"Vegeta, please reconsider.." Bulma tried again. "It would mean a lot to him.And to me.."  
  
"How DARE you request such a thing of me!" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"Would it hurt to open up to him just once, Vegeta!?" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"You have some nerve, woman!" Vegeta growled angrily. "The answer is 'NO'! So I suggest you drop the subject!" He then threw his plate into the sink, shattering it on impact, before walking towards the door.  
  
"And where do you think you are going?!" Bulma exclaimed in frustration.  
  
"To train!" Vegeta yelled angrily as he slammed the door. Bulma sighed as she went to pick up the phone.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
At the Son House..  
  
  
  
RIIIIIIiiiiing! RiiiiiIIIIIIiiing!  
  
Chichi picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Can I speak to Trunks?"  
  
"Of course, Bulma," Chichi replied noting the twinge of sorrow within Bulma's voice. "Hold on for one moment.." Chichi went in the dining room. "Trunks, your mother is on the phone. She wants to speak with you.."  
  
"Great!" Trunks exclaimed as he ran to the phone. "Yeah, mom?!!!" he greeted excitedly. "Did he say 'yes' already????! Wow! That was fast!!! I knew you could do it!!!"  
  
"Trunks.he refused," Bulma said softly. "He said he won't do it and now, he's angry training in the gravity room. I'm afraid it's as I thought-you won't be able to do your project on him after all. I'm so sorry, Trunks..I really am."  
  
"Oh, don't...worry, Mom," Trunks replied, trying his best to keep his emotions in tact. "I understand...I..know you tried your best. I-I should have known it wouldn't work.. Well, I'll see you later...okay?" He then hung up the phone.  
  
"Trunks...?" Bulma asked. "Oh, Trunks.."  
  
  
  
"So..she did it?" Goten asked.  
  
"No.." Trunks replied sadly. He quickly wiped away a lone tear that had escaped down his cheeks. "I really wanted to know more about my dad, Goten. I really did, but now, it seems I'll never get the chance... And I d-don't understand why!"  
  
"Hey, Trunks.." Goku called from the next room. "Come here for a moment." When Trunks (along with Goten close behind!), Goku motioned for them to sit down. "Trunks, how much do you know about what had happened to Vegeta as a child?"  
  
"What 'happened' to him???? What do you mean by that?" Trunks asked. "WHAT happened him???"  
  
"Well, you see, Trunks," Goku said solemnly. "I once found out that while your father was a very young boy, he was forcefully taken from his home and everything he knew and soon afterwards both his home and family along with most of the Saiyan race were destroyed by an evil space tyrant by the name of Frieza.."  
  
Trunks looked shocked. He'd known that the Saiyan race and home planet had been destroyed by someone named Frieza, but he HADN'T known that his dad had been TAKEN away from his home. His father had only told him that he had just HAPPENED to have been away at the time...But then a question began to plague his mind... "But where was my dad when everything was destroyed?"  
  
"That's the sad part..." Goku replied. "He was still living with the same one who'd taken him away in the first place..with Frieza..."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Trunks exclaimed in horror. "But that's the same one who'd destroyed.." He trailed off as Goku continued.  
  
"Exactly," Goku said. "I don't know exactly how bad it was for him because that's all I know, but I DO know that he wasn't treated well. I really shouldn't have even told you this; it's Vegeta's life to tell or not, but I just thought you should understand about why your father may be refusing to tell you."  
  
"Goku, I want to learn even more," Trunks said. Goku nodded in understanding. "I shouldn't be doing this, but I know of a way you CAN...At Dende's Lookout...."  
  
Trunks suddenly perked up. "Really?!" he asked. Goku nodded. "There's a special room within Dende's Lookout that can actually send you back to the past without affecting this timeline. If you really want to, I...will meet you there tomorrow morning at around let's say ten o'clock?" Trunks nodded happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day couldn't come fast enough for Trunks, who was glad it wasn't a school day. He found himself rushing through breakfast.  
  
"Well, you're in a good mood today," Bulma observed in relief. "I thought for sure you'd be upset."  
  
"Upset? Me? Nah," Trunks replied. "I'm feeling great!"  
  
"What's the rush?" Bulma prodded.  
  
"Is Dad around?" Trunks looked around anxiously.  
  
"No, he's out in the GR as usual," Bulma replied. "Why? It has to do with him?"  
  
Trunks nodded as he quickly explained to her about what Goku had told him. "Well, I'm going with you," Bulma declared. "I'm curious to know just as much as you do."  
  
Trunks nodded, "Ok, but we have to hurry; it's almost ten, now!"  
  
After Bulma fixed herself up, Trunks lifted her up and flew towards Dende's Lookout. (Because Trunks insisted that it was faster that way rather than driving in the capsule car.) As it turned out, they ended up arriving fifteen minutes BEFORE ten.  
  
"Where is Goku?" Trunks asked anxiously as they landed. "Calm down, Trunks," Bulma laughed. "We still have fifteen minutes!" As all things that are highly looked forward to, time seemed to take centuries before it was finally ten o'clock. Trunks must have paced back and forth over a hundred times!  
  
"Trunks, you're going to wear a hole in the ground if you don't stop pacing so much!"  
  
"I can't help it!" Trunks replied. "I'm just too excited... Where is Goku?! It's already AFTER ten!"  
  
Bulma looked at her watch-10:02... She shook her head in amusement. 'Trunks really IS looking forward to this...' she thought to herself. 'But are WE prepared for what we may see...???"  
  
"Goku! Goten!" Trunks's calls of joy interrupted her from her thoughts.  
  
"Hey! Are you ready?" Goku asked. Trunks gestured in the affirmative. "I see you brought Bulma along for the ride."  
  
"Yeah, she wants to know, too," Trunks replied as he playfully shoved Goten, who shoved back.  
  
"Is this everyone who's coming?" Dende asked. "-The four of you?" When Goku nodded, Dende led the way through countless corridors and chambers until they finally stopped before a relatively small chamber in comparison to the others.  
  
"Alright," Dende began. "Once you step within I will transport both your spiritual AND physical bodies to another time and place, where Vegeta is but a small child up until you decide to return. Now, I will warn you ahead of time that it IS possible to interfere with the timeline in which you will be sent, but I strongly urge you NOT to. This past time will only become a PRESENT reality for all should you purposely interfere with any event, in which case you will become visible for all of the past to see and make yourself known to them. Whatever you do will NOT, however, affect THIS timeline's past in any way, although the present's future remains negotiable. I warn you to think of the consequences before acting upon a happening irrationally by interfering with what has already been, but I now bid you to enter and may you find what it is you seek to discover...Now...Step within..."  
  
It didn't take long before Trunks, Goku, Bulma, and Goten found themselves in a whole new place and time....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N Well..Anyone care to make a prediction?..I hope you enjoyed it so far, although it is only the BEGINNING...!!! Please R/R!) 


	3. Aboard Frieza's Ship

DISCLAIMER: Yippeeeeeeee! I finally lost 'im! Now I feel like I can just SIIIiiiIIIING! (*clears throat*) Hm hmmmm. (*wearing very serious expression*) I would like to dedicate this song to all those who think I own DBZ....Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh..! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH...! OOOOOooooOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOoOoOooOoooo!!!!. (*someone in the audience yells, "HEY! GET ON WITH IT! WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!!!!!!!"*) . oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooouuuuuUUUUUUUUUUuuUUUUUUUUU!!!...! IIIII don't, I don't, I don't, I don't own any DBZeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! IeeeeeeeeeeIIIIIIIIeeeeeee DO NOT, DO NOT, DO NOT, DO NOOOOOOOOT OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWNNNNNN DeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeBeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeZeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you, Thank you ! (*bows proudly to the tremendous roar of the applause of her adoring fans*) (*Silence ensues as entire audience stares unblinkingly in sweat drops at the crazy person on stage*)  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A dazzling glimmer shimmered around and beyond as the four Z Warriors found themselves being transported within a prism of light. "This is amazing!" Trunks exclaimed as waves of blue, prusia, and yellow engulfed them. The prism increasingly intensified to the extent of blindness. As the white light before their eyes finally cleared away, they found themselves in an entirely different location....  
  
"Where ARE we?" Goten wondered in awe.  
  
"From the looks of things, we are on a ship of some sort," Bulma realized as they glanced around through the long curved domed halls. A small figure with dark up-flamed hair was running hurriedly in their direction.....That is until he ran right smack into a tall burly adult with a tuft of orange hair on his head. Momentarily dazed, the young 8-year-old child did not even realize that he was being lifted up by the back of his shirt until they were eye-to-eye.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the young monkey," Rekoome chided. "What's the hurry?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" Vegeta retorted.  
  
"Well I think I just MADE it my business, monkey," Rekoome replied as he roughly jerked Vegeta's head to the side, causing a slight whimper to escape from Vegeta's lips.  
  
"Hey! That's my father!" Trunks shouted at Rekoome. "Nobody treats my dad like that and gets away with it!" He was on the verge of attacking, but Goku placed a hand on Trunks's shoulder, telling him, "No, Trunks. We're only here to observe...." Reluctantly, Trunks backed down.  
  
Noticing the angry red welts and bruises freshly formed dancing along Vegeta's face and body, Rekoome laughed, "I see Frieza let you have it again, eh? Too bad! You can't do anything right, can you? I only wish I was there to watch! It really would have made my day!"  
  
A momentary look of pain and suffering passed across the child's face, only decipherable to Trunks and Bulma, who were used to Vegeta's quick shows of emotion at home. The look was quickly replaced with one of anger as Vegeta then tried to fight his way out of Rekoome's grasp. His futile efforts, however, only succeeded in making Rekoome laugh even harder-that is until Vegeta managed to land a direct kick to Rekoome's face. Vegeta smirked. It hadn't hurt Rekoome, but at least it made him cease that stupid laughter! Unfortunately for Vegeta it only managed to make Rekoome angry and tighten his grip. Rekoome then laid an uncontrolled punch to Vegeta's head, nearly knocking him unconscious as a result. Semiconscious, Vegeta refused to give in-especially not to Rekoome. He spit into Rekoome's face.  
  
"Uuuughhh!" Rekoome exclaimed as he wiped it off with his free hand. "You dirty little Saiyan!"  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up, Saiyan!" Rekoome yelled at him. Still laughing Vegeta tried to gather energy in the palm of his hand to launch it at Rekoome for yet another 'surprise', but Rekoome then punched him angrily to the floor causing him to lose what energy he had collected. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Rekoome yelled again at the now silent Saiyan prince.  
  
Suddenly a voice rang out, "Leave our Prince be, Rekoome!" It was Raditz, along with Nappa!  
  
Rekoome laughed, "More monkeys, eh? Well, you can have your pathetic prince; I've had my fun with him for now, anyways!" Before walking away, however, Rekoome couldn't resist the urge to kick the little brat into the wall.  
  
It took all the control Trunks could muster not to turn Super Saiyan and tear that brute apart for treating his father like that!....  
  
Raditz and Nappa quickly rushed to their Prince. "My Prince?" Raditz asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
Vegeta did not answer at first.  
  
"Prince Vegeta?" Nappa asked as he prepared to lift the seemingly unconscious Vegeta up and take him to his room, but before he could act, Vegeta opened his eyes and growled, "Don't you dare touch me, Nappa!" Vegeta struggled to stand up. "I'm NOT DEFENSELESS!!!"  
  
"We know that, Prince Vegeta," Raditz agreed quietly. "We never said you were."  
  
"Then why did you just....." Vegeta pause for a moment."Why DID you try an' protect me?"  
  
"You're our Prince," Raditz replied, somewhat surprised that Vegeta would even ask that. Besides, to tell the truth, ever since their home planet had been destroyed three years ago, he and Nappa, both, had become increasingly more concerned with Vegeta's welfare. Frieza's ship was constantly lurking with dangers and since most, if not ALL, of the ship's habitants despised the Saiyans, there was always someone or another around who would jump at any opportunity they could get to take out their hatred upon the small child Prince. That, however, was not even close to the main reason why Raditz was so concerned about Vegeta, after all, although Vegeta was only 8, he could defend himself farely well against most any that even so much as dared to challenge him...No, it was because of FRIEZA that he was now so concerned for Vegeta.....  
  
"Yeah, well I don't need you," Vegeta mumbled, clearly upset about his weakness, as he slowly walked away. Nappa tried to follow him when Vegeta suddenly lashed out in anger, blasting a small ki beam in Nappa's direction, "I SAID I DON'T NEED YOU!!!" His beam missed Nappa by a long shot due to the fact that he was slightly disoriented, but Nappa and Raditz finally got the hint and decided it would be best just to let him be for now.  
  
A few minutes later, Vegeta was nearly to his room when he heard footsteps continuing to follow him yet again. "I thought I told you to GO AWAY!" Vegeta fired another weakened beam without even bothering to look behind him.  
  
"Is that sooo, monkey....?" a voice cold enough to send tremors of grave fear throughout Vegeta's spine replied dangerously calmly.  
  
...Vegeta's heart froze. His voice shook greatly, "M-Master Fr- Frieza.....!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, (*looks at watch*) this looks like a good time to stop...(*laughs evilly*) Ah ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ahhhh haaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah Choooooooooooo! (*blows nose*) Wait that didn't come out right! I meant to sound eeeeeeevvvvviiiiiilLLLL!!!!! Like this: Aaaaaaaah haaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAH CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (*Oh forget it! Drat this cold!!)  
  
(Until next time! Please Review! That is the ONLY cure for this cold of mine!!!) 


	4. Interference

DISCLAIMER: (*Waving big sign in the air*) Hey, look what I just bought! It's the latest "I DO NOT OWN DBZ" sign. It only cost me $2 at the dollar store...Hey wait a minute! Two dollars?????? I've been cheated!!!!!!! (*sees lawyer scribbling down on a notepad*) Hey!!! Now that I think about it! It was YOU!!!!! (*Lawyer looks around nervously*) Yeah, YOU!!! You're the one who sold me this bogus sign!!! (*Lawyer makes a run for it*) Oh no you don't! You're not getting away THAT easily! (*I wave the sign over my head as I shout in a battle-cry and chase after him*)  
  
(*Vetyga shakes her head as she watches me chase after the poor lawyer*) Well it looks like Rath cannot finish her disclaimer, so I will do it for her!!! She does NOT own DBZ!  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A peaceful tranquility encompassed Dende and Piccolo as they meditated within the center of the majestic gardens upon Dende's Lookout. Questions, however, began to flood Dende's mind breaking his intense concentration: What were they seeing in there?, Would they interfere against his warnings?..And most importantly, what uncertainties would the future behold their present world should they choose to do just that?  
  
"There's no doubt about it," Piccolo stated impatiently. "They WILL interfere. It's only a matter of WHEN."  
  
"Huh???" Dende stared at Piccolo. "You.can read my mind?!?"  
  
Piccolo did not even glance in Dende's direction as he replied, "Sure, when you're thinking out loud."  
  
"Oh." Dende felt slightly embarassed. "I didn't realize..But while we're on the subject, how do you know they'll.. 'disturb things'? Are you for certain? Maybe I should bring them back before they even have the chance."  
  
"I KNOW they'll do it," Piccolo restated. "There's always trouble when Vegeta's around. And in the past, Vegeta was pure evil. I'm sure they'll try to stop him from destroying any civilizations, especially with Goku around."  
  
'Well, if they stop Vegeta from doing things like that..maybe, just maybe, the consequences will bring GOOD,' Dende thought to himself. 'But with good comes the bad and whatever good fortunes might bestow upon one deed may just as well strike catastrophe upon another..'  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Meanwhile within the Time Chamber, Vegeta was quivering like a leaf under Frieza's relentless gaze.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing, monkey?"  
  
"Nothing," Vegeta answered as calmly as possible to control his fear. He kept his eyes cast downwards to the floor, not wishing to give Frieza any 'excuse' to punish him again.  
  
Frieza, however, had other plans for the young Saiyan prince. "I see," Frieza replied calmly. "So I suppose you think your bold 'attack' against me was nothing at all, hmmm?"  
  
"But I didn't. I mean it wasn't." Vegeta felt like crying or running away- or something! No matter what he said next, he knew Frieza would twist his words around and turn them against him. It was a game Frieza played often with him. If he flat out denied it had ever happened, Frieza would beat him just for lying to him. If he said it had been an accident, it'd be just like admitting he HAD done something wrong in the first place, in which Frieza would surely make him pay dearly for..And if he AGREED with his cruel master, then it would be admitting that he had lied earlier when he had said he'd done nothing! He just couldn't win! To his great dismay, Frieza began to approach him until they were not even an arm's length apart.  
  
"Come now, monkey," Frieza urged cruelly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were avoiding my question, but I'm sure you know better, eh?" From behind his back Frieza revealed that dreaded coiled device Vegeta loathed so much, still stained with blood-his blood.. Vegeta's head hung down even further with his shoulders drooped in depression, but Frieza lifted his chin upwards with the handle of his wretched tool until he was able to glare directly into Vegeta's watering eyes.  
  
"Well?" Frieza questioned. "Was I wrong when I assumed you 'attacked' me? Hmmm?"  
  
Seeing no way around this, Vegeta mumbled, "I d-don't know.!" He hated these stupid games Frieza played with him! They always forced him to believe he had done something wrong or to make him feel worthless or inferior..And they always worked...  
  
"I tire of this, monkey," Frieza replied after a while as he began to walk away. "Go immediately to your room! I will deal with you later." However, before a relieved Vegeta could even do as he was told, Frieza tossed the whip before Vegeta's feet as he said, "And take this with you.I'll be needing it!"  
  
Many emotions played across Vegeta's face as Frieza finally left, but the most evident of all was his pure hatred for the lizard tyrant. Tears now streamed freely down his face as he kicked the bloodied whip away from him in frustration into the wall. "It's not fair!" he whispered angrily to himself. "I can't win! To him I can't do anything right!"  
  
He was thinking about hiding the whip somewhere and saying that he had 'lost' it, but decided in the end, much to his dismay, that it was in his best interest and health to obey as he was told. He had no doubt that Frieza would only make things even worse for him ten-fold if he were to be disobedient. The emotional pains he felt became almost unbearable for the child prince at the prospect of touching the very object used to cause him so much pain and suffering throughout his years with Frieza..And now, he was expected to bring this very object of great pain to his own room just so that his 'Master' could use it on him...again! His body trembled feverishly as he willed himself to lift it up and head for his room like a 'good little monkey'..How he HATED to be called that!  
  
Goku looked away. He had known all along that Frieza had not been kind to his comrade in the past, but to actually witness it was something else..It was disturbing. He was beginning to realize just how good he had had it. Goten was unusually quiet throughout the entire ordeal. "Are you alright, son?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's just that..You would never let anybody treat ME like that..Would you?" Goten sounded worried.  
  
"Of course not!" Goku exclaimed immediately as he wrapped his arms lovingly around Goten's shoulders. "I love you and your brother more than anything in the world! Besides, you're too strong for that to happen to you!" he grinned.  
  
Trunks, however took this offensively. "Oh yeah!? Are you trying to say you're better than my dad!?" Trunks became emotional. "Well, I've got news for you! You're not better OR stronger than HE is, KAKARROT!" He emphasized that last word. "And neither is Goten!!!!" He then ran off to follow his father's younger self.  
  
"Trunks, wait!" Goku called, but Bulma stopped him.  
  
"He'll work it out, Goku. It's just hard for him right now."  
  
"And what about you?" Goku asked as he watched her wipe away the wetness on her cheeks. "Was this a mistake?"  
  
"I'm alright," Bulma replied. "But I'll tell you this, I'll never complain about Vegeta never being a father figure. That's for sure.."  
  
Suddenly Goku realized that Goten wasn't anywhere in sight! "Goten?" he called. "Goten???!"  
  
"He must have followed Trunks," Bulma replied as they went off in search of the two young teens. They heard a voice around the corner shouting, "Aw! Come on, Trunks! Let me in! Open the door!"  
  
"Well, I would, but I can't," Trunks could be heard on the other side. A muffled thud was sounded.  
  
"Hey, Trunks? What was that?" Goten asked, but Trunks did not answer.  
  
"What's going on here?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh..Trunks followed Vegeta in there before I got here and now he can't get back out."  
  
"Hey, don't worry, Trunks!" Goku called. "We'll get you outta' there!" He then began to feel around the door. "Man! How'd he get in there with no doorknob? They must've forgotten it."  
  
"Uhhh.." Goten laughed as he placed a hand behind his head and his eyes turned 'rainbow-shaped'. "Actually, I don't think Vegeta needed one. Besides, NONE of the doors here have doorknobs."  
  
"You mean they forgot ALL of the doorknobs!???!" Goku exclaimed in shock.  
  
Bulma couldn't take it anymore! "They don't NEED doorknobs! This is advanced technology we're talking about here!!!"  
  
"Oh, so you mean they forgot them on purpose," Goku stated. "Weird.."  
  
Choosing to ignore this last statement for fear she'd end up losing her mind, Bulma said, "There must be a panel or something, instead."  
  
"Hey, Bulma," Goku said as he watched her search for anything that might be a clue to opening the door. "Even if we DID find a panel or something and used it to open the door, wouldn't that still be considered 'interfering' with the past?-I mean opening a door that wasn't supposed to be opened by us.?"  
  
Bulma thought about this for a moment. "You know, you're ACTUALLY right, Goku! To disrupt ANYTHING would be interfering and that would in turn cause trouble. Sometimes you amaze me!" '..Especially after that doorknob thing.' she then thought silently.  
  
"Too bad we can't just go through wall," Goten said. "That would've been cool!"  
  
More muffled pounding could be heard on the other side. "Trunks?!" Bulma exclaimed. "What's going on in there?!"  
  
"Is 'Kakarrot' still there?" Trunks replied.  
  
"Yes, GOKU is here!" Bulma replied back. "What's gotten into you, Trunks!"  
  
"Then don't worry about it!" Trunks said spitefully. "And Goten, remember what I told you!"  
  
"Ok, Trunks," Goten agreed.  
  
"Remember what, Goten?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh.uh.I don't know," Goten shrugged as he and his father went over to Bulma, who was angrily sitting on the other side of the hall.  
  
  
  
...Within the room, Trunks was still observing his young father. He watched sadly as Vegeta angrily threw what few things he had into the wall or onto the floor in pure frustration. And if that failed to break them then he'd fire a small ki blast at them, just so that he could feel the slight satisfaction that he at least had the power to cause harm to something else for a change rather than someone else hurting HIM like usual. As he finally ran out of things to destroy, he collapsed on the floor in the far corner of the room and buried his head within his arms as his body became racked with sobs.  
  
Both Vegeta and Trunks looked immediately to the doorway moments later as Frieza then entered the room. Vegeta only managed to look even more depressed, unable to cover up his emotions at the moment.  
  
"So, monkey, it looks like you went through a little tantrum, hmmm?" Frieza said as he noticed the room was a disaster area. "You CERTAINLY know better than this, I should hope. But I guess it only means that you shall receive double the punishment. Don't you agree? So where is it?"  
  
"Near you over there," Vegeta sighed barely audible.  
  
"Well, then what are you waiting for?" Frieza replied. "Hand it to me.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku had attempted to follow Frieza into the room, but Goten had grabbed a hold of him, catching him off guard.  
  
"Goten! What are you doing?!!" Goku had exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad," Goten apologized, "but I promised Trunks..!" By then the door had already closed shut once again, leaving Vegeta, Frieza, and an unpredictable Trunks within..  
  
For a long while, seemingly endless sounds of the whip could be heard intermixed with the continuous soft whimpers of Vegeta and the persistent taunting of Frieza.It was then that they heard the sudden almost ear- piercing scream from within...Only it wasn't Vegeta...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's Trunks!" Goku, Bulma, and Goten all realized..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you all for your extreme patience and your WONDERFUL reviews! Do continue to R/R!  
  
-- Rath 


	5. Trouble's Omen

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Vetyga: (*watches as Rath continues to chase wildly after lawyer*) Ha ha! Now that Rath is gone, I, Vetyga, can finally take over!!! Ah ha ha haaaa! Why should she take all the credit for not owning DBZ? I don't own DBZ either! So ha ha ha haaaa! Now to set my plan in motion! All will bow down to me, Vetgya-the Dontowndee BeeZee Princess, NO, QUEEN!!!! And the first thing I will do with my newly acquired powers is to forbid all under my kingdom to EVER talk about how Rath does not own DBZ! From now on you must talk about me! ME! And how I do NOT own DBZ either! For I am now your Queen-the Dontowndee BeeZee Queen!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the Present world....  
  
Vegeta was busy rummaging through the fridge for any leftovers.  
  
"Woman," he called loudly as nothing he found suited his taste at the moment. "Woman, where are you? It's lunchtime!" He felt around, trying to locate his mate's ki. That's when he realized that both she and Trunks were missing.  
  
'Well, the brat's probably with Kakarrot's brat,' he reasoned. 'And the woman's probably gone shopping for some meaningless item or another. Figures. I'll just have to make her mother fix me something instead..' Though he cringed at the thought of asking ANYTHING from Bunny. There has to be something seriously wrong with anyone who acts minutely close to being as happy-go-lucky as SHE does! It was scary, but hunger spoke louder than any fear, so he reluctantly went out to the garden where Bunny could be found watering the plants.  
  
"I'm hungry," Vegeta got straight to the point. "I want you to make my lunch."  
  
"Oh sure, honey," Bunny smiled. "In just a minute!"  
  
'Well if there's only ONE positive thing about that annoying woman, it's that she doesn't complain as much,' Vegeta smirked.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Within the Past....  
A glowing energy seeped through the cracks of the closed door as Trunks's energy flared. The ship itself shuddered from the sudden increase in power.  
  
"Trunks, NO!" Goku banged on the door. "You don't know what you're doing!"  
  
If Trunks heard Goku, he paid no mind as he was completely focused on the task at hand. He couldn't stand the way this 'Frieza' person treated his young father. If he could put a stop to it then that was precisely what he was going to do! So as Frieza prepared to lash yet another painful blow to the now helpless child's body, Trunks intervened. As Trunks caught the whip in mid-air he immediately became visible for all eyes to see.  
  
"What!" Frieza exclaimed backing off slightly in surprise.  
  
"I'm going to destroy you for treating my fath-for treating Vegeta this way!" Trunks said threateningly.  
  
Frieza now found this amusing as he glanced down at his young pet sprawled motionlessly on the floor and then back up at the newcomer.  
  
"Interesting," Frieza mused. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were related to the monkey prince.."  
  
"Don't you call him that!" Trunks shouted angrily.  
  
"Or what?" Frieza laughed as he formed a ki beam at the tip of his finger and fired it directly at Trunks. So you could imagine Frieza's shock as Trunks effortlessly caught it and fired it right back at him. Frieza dissipated the rebounded attack with ease before it ever reached him. "WHO are you?" Frieza questioned. He wasn't used to others standing up to him like this, with the exception of Vegeta, of course, but even Vegeta knew his place. Frieza had made sure of it.  
  
Trunks knew he was at least a hundred times stronger than Frieza's MAX and so he debated on whether or not to toy with this despicable creature or to just end it quickly. In the end he chose the first choice. It only seemed fair: Frieza toyed with his father's life, so now Trunks would return the 'favor'!  
  
"Ha ha, Frieza! I'm going to let you know ahead of time what you're up against!" Trunks said cockily. "For I am a Super-Saiyan! Try as you might; you don't stand a chance!"  
  
Frieza's eyes widened momentarily in surprise.. That is until he burst out laughing. "So you're a Saiyan as well, hmmm? And a purple-haired one at that," Frieza replied. "Well, no matter, Saiyan, I don't care what you 'claim' to be; you're no match for me."  
  
"Yeah, well watch and be AMAZED!" Trunks shouted as a prussian blue energy enveloped him and intensified to a blinding aura. He would ascend to Super Saiyan before Frieza's very eyes and teach HIM a lesson or two!  
  
On the other side of the door, Goku continued to pound at the door. "Trunks! Don't do it! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"  
  
'But he does, Goku,' Bulma thought. 'He knows exactly what he's doing and that's why he's doing it...' She couldn't help but silently cheer him on!  
  
As Goku sensed Trunks's energy rising, he began to realize that something had changed about it and that it was just not right anymore...  
  
"TRUNKS! NO!" he exclaimed.  
As the energy surrounding Trunks dimmed, he, too, realized that something was wrong-seriously wrong.... He was not a Super Saiyan! Sweat began to bead along his forehead; he had tried to power up to his fullest potential, yet he was not even close! In fact, where he had once been stronger, his power was now far below that of Frieza's own level and Trunks was fully powered up!!!  
  
Noticing the Saiyan's prior confidence take a downfall, Frieza began to laugh. He checked Trunks's power reading with his scouter. "Hmmm," Frieza said. "Is that all you've got to show for it, 'Super-Saiyan'? Pathetic! You're not even a tenth of my full power! Fool!" He slowly approached the young teen, who remained in place still daring and proud, despite the circumstances. He glanced down momentarily at his young 'father' still bleeding and unconscious on the floor. "I'm sorry, Vegeta," he said quietly. "I tried, but I don't understand what's going on.. Why is my power so low, now?"  
  
"Don't be disillusioned, Saiyan," Frieza replied. "You never stood a chance anyways!" Before Trunks could even react, Frieza backhanded him into the wall. As Trunks slowly stood back up again and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, he thought to himself, 'This is ridiculous! I should be more than a hundred times stronger than Frieza at my WEAKEST! He should be no match for me! So how is this possible?!'  
  
Before Frieza could approach him yet again, an alarm sounded throughout the ship: "WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! MAINFRAME INTRUSION! ALERT! ALERT!"  
  
Annoyed and extremely outraged, Frieza turned away from Trunks and headed towards the door. "I'll deal with you and your pathetic monkey prince later, Saiyan!"  
  
Bulma jumped with a start as the alarm screeched and echoed throughout the halls. She had just discovered a hidden panel next to the door, but when she had attempted to break through the extremely complex alien technological code to override the door's closing systems, she ended up unintentionally triggering the ship's warning systems instead.... And things only got worse after that as Frieza exited the room.  
  
"Bulma, watch out!" Goku exclaimed as a ki beam was shot towards her head. Had she not turned her head just in time to see what Goku was yelling about, it would have been all over for her. As they glared around, they found themselves surrounded by several of Frieza's henchmen and most frightening of all-Frieza himself!  
  
"Well, well, who have we here?" Frieza growled in a low tone of voice.  
  
Goten took a slight step back. "Th-They can see us, now! This is bad! Now, what do we do?!"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Meanwhile in the Present world....  
The crystal blue sky suddenly began to blacken as a fierce storm brewed. Red lightening flared throughout the skies, intense thunder rattled and shook the earth, and the wind was packed within increasingly powerful gusts.  
  
Piccolo and Dende immediately ceased their meditation.  
  
"What's happening?!" Piccolo's shouts were barely audible over the howling winds and the rumbling thunder.  
  
Dende looked down towards the ground. "What I have known all along has now become a reality! They've interfered despite my warnings!!"  
  
"But I thought you said that no matter WHAT they did, it would NOT affect this timeline!?" Piccolo replied.  
  
Dende lifted his head up and stared deeply into Piccolo's eyes. "I SAID what they do cannot affect this timeline's PAST, but they already have inevitably changed our FUTURE........"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RATH: Hey'ya!!! Long time No see, uh, I guess I SHOULD be saying 'Long time No write^_^!' I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! With this chapter, the plot took a 180-degree turn from what I had first intended it to be when I first started this story, so I'm as surprised as all of you are! I'd like to thank you all for your EXTREME patience!!! Please continue to Review!!!!!  
  
Until next time.... 


	6. Anger's Advocate

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Rath: (*still running after that bogus lawyer*) You know. (*pant, pant!*) I've been running for months-literally-and I STILL haven't caught him, yet! But I'll get him! And when I do, I'll make him PAY for selling me this sign for $2 at the Dollar Store! (*Suddenly Rath finds herself passing by an old lady reading a newspaper, but it's what is on the front page that suddenly catches her attention-On it is a large picture of a small short young girl with a small widow's peak and long black hair that reached down to her ankles-the top part of her hair naturally flipped to the right side of her head. She even had tanned olive skin and a loosely hanging tail.*) Wait a minute! That looks just like Vetyga! (*Rath continues running, but now she sees even MORE people reading the newspapers.. In fact, EVERYONE has one! She then turns her head to look back for just a moment, when suddenly the wind blows, causing a lone newspaper to go smack-dab into her face! She reads the captions: "Vetyga Takes Over.."*)  
  
WHAT!? I can't believe this! I'm gone for only two and a half months and already my young assistant has turned against me! (*continues reading: "From this day forward Rath is no more! You will mention her never more! For I am the DontownDeeBeeZee Queen!"*) WHAAAAAT!!! Has Vetyga gone insane!!? How dare she! Well, two can play at this game! Ha! I must put a stop to this once an' for all! Until then, it is I who DO NOT OWN DBZ!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the Past.  
  
Goku, Bulma, and Goten were unsure of what to do next as Frieza's henchmen surrounded them. "Back off!" Goku warned. "I don't want to, but if you push me, I'll have to use force."  
  
"Try anything and you'll be dead long before you can make truth to that statement," Frieza openly threatened. "So I suggest you cooperate."  
  
"I'm warning you, Frieza," Goku tried yet again to avoid the inevitable. Even though he was far far above Frieza in power, to engage in battle while aboard this ship could mean the destruction of them all! It was far too risky. Perhaps it'd be best to just go with the flow. at least until they figured out how to return home again. Frieza then shot a small ki blast just barely missing Goku's head. "I make the threats here," Frieza said. "Now, I want to know who you all are and how you got here!"  
  
"We can't tell you that," Goku replied, much to Bulma's shock.  
  
'What's Goku doing?' Bulma thought. 'He could beat these guys easily, including Frieza himself! Why is he just talking it out. like he's going to negotiate something or what not?! Or maybe he believes this is for the best, somehow? Well, I've always trusted in Goku's judgment before; I suppose there's no reason for me not to now..'  
  
Just then a wave of darkness warped through the air, but neither Frieza nor his men seemed to notice it at all. Bulma looked to Goku, but he'd been too focused on Frieza to notice anything else. She looked down at Goten, whose eyes suddenly became wider. So he'd seen it, too!  
  
"Wh-What was that?" Goten exclaimed softly.  
  
"Quiet, boy, unless Frieza calls for you to speak, you will remain silent in his presence," Zarbon reprimanded.  
  
"I will deal with this, Zarbon," Frieza remarked in annoyance. "When I want your word in things, I'll let you know!"  
  
"Er, yes, my Lord," Zarbon quickly apologized.  
  
Frieza studied the newcomers carefully and made a conclusion, "You're Saiyans, aren't you?"  
  
"Actually, I'm only part Saiyan," Goten replied, "but my dad is!"  
  
"So. I was right," Frieza mused momentarily before ordering, "Dodoria! Lock them all up in the Prisoner Holding Room until further notice!"  
  
"Whaaaaat!?" Bulma exclaimed. Listen, buster, I don't care who..." She stopped in mid-sentence as Goku cast her a knowing glance. 'Oh.' she realized at last. 'Goku must be playing along until we figure a way out of here! I just hope he knows what he's doing!'  
  
And so they allowed Dodoria to lead them away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Within Vegeta's room...  
  
Trunks had been listening to the entire exchange between Goku and Frieza. "Why is he giving up so easily?" he wondered. "Did he get weakened, too?" He kneeled down beside Vegeta, who was still bleeding copiously on the floor-a large puddle of blood still forming around him. It was hard for him to see his father like this. It made him feel such unforgivable rage towards Frieza. He carefully lifted the small-framed child into his arms. "Now, all I've got to do is find a way outta' here without anyone seeing me and get you some help," Trunks said.  
  
"How 'touching'," Frieza commented as he re-entered the room.  
  
"Frieza!" Trunks growled.  
  
"Stand up, Saiyan!" Frieza commanded. However, Trunks remained kneeling and glared at him. 'Those eyes..' Frieza thought to himself. '. And his expression. They remind me so much of Vegeta.. So daring and defiant! Although they lack the cautiousness and that gleam of fear that Vegeta's often get when in my presence. Well, I shall crush any attempt of disobedience before the idea can even cross his mind!' "Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Saiyan," Frieza said. "Stand up or I'll make you AND Vegeta pay! So what'll it be?"  
  
"Leave Vegeta out of it!" Trunks exclaimed angrily. "Haven't you done enough to him? He didn't do ANYTHING!"  
  
"Then do as I say," Frieza replied.  
  
"Fine." Trunks replied as he stood up, Vegeta still within his arms. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile within the Prisoner Holding Room.  
  
Goku, Bulma, and Goten were each chained up against the wall, their bindings slackening just enough to allow them to sit down. Bulma was currently giving Goku a piece of her mind while Goten was listening to every word, feeling sorry for his dad!  
  
"I can't believe you let Frieza have his way, Goku!" Bulma chided him. "Just go along with it? Ha! You'd just better hope nothing bad happens to us or else I'm going to get really mad!"  
  
Goku laughed nervously as he replied, "If you're not ALREADY mad, I'd hate to see you when you ARE! But we have to do this, Bulma! At least until we figure out a way to get back to our OWN time, but until then we can't risk messing things up any more than they already are."  
  
Suddenly Bulma became worried. "Oh no! What about Trunks? What could've happened to him? What if Frieza found him and did something terrible to him?!"  
  
In perfect timing, Frieza entered the room, dragging along a struggling Trunks. Frieza then roughly knocked Trunks into the wall as he said, "I told you if you just obeyed me then things would go easy for you, but..." Frieza let the sentence hang in the air as he bound Trunks's wrists and ankles to the wall like the other Z Warriors.  
  
"FRIEZA!" Goku yelled as he tried to break through the chains to attack Frieza, but the chains must've been made up of some really strong material because even HE couldn't break through them!  
  
Frieza paid no attention to Goku as he then turned to leave the room. "I don't know how you monkeys got here or HOW you managed to remain hidden from me aboard my own ship, but I WILL get to the bottom of this!"  
  
When Frieza finally left, Goku noticed the blood all over Trunks's clothes. "He hurt you?!" Goku questioned angrily.  
  
"Oh, uh, no." Trunks replied quietly as he looked away. "That's Vegeta's blood.."  
  
"Trunks, I'm sorry," Goku sympathized. "I know how hard this must be for you."  
  
"No! You DON'T, 'Kakarrot'!" Trunks replied, still angry at Goku and still refusing to call him by his regular name.  
  
"Trunks, not now," Bulma warned.  
  
"Well, he DOESN'T!" Trunks replied. "He has no idea! Everything was always PERFECT for him! I always hear about how much fun you guys had as kids and how you had all those exciting adventures to find the dragonballs, but MY dad didn't have ANYTHING like that!"  
  
Goku sighed silently, deciding it was best not to say anything for a little while, until Trunks calmed down some.  
  
"Trunks, he SAID he was sorry!" Goten didn't like the way his best friend was talking about HIS dad.  
  
"You just don't understand, either!" Trunks shot back.  
  
"Shut up, Trunks!" Bulma yelled, finally fed up with her son's behavior. "I've had enough of this!"  
  
Trunks said nothing more on the subject. He knew his mother was serious; she had NEVER spoken to him like that before..  
  
Several moments of uncomfortable silence passed before Trunks hesitantly said, "Uh, Goku, I-I'm sorry. I guess I'm just mad at Frieza more than anything else. It's just. whenever I hear him talking about my younger father like he's dirt or something and the way he likes to punish him badly for no apparent reason..."  
  
"I know you're just upset," Goku replied.  
  
"I even tried to protect him," Trunks said. "But the moment I tried, my strength decreased even lower than Frieza's! I can't figure out why.! And a little while afterwards, everything seemed to morph in a wave-like motion around me."  
  
"Hey, I saw it, too!" Goten replied. "But what was it?"  
  
"Hmmm," Bulma reasoned things out. "It probably has to do with you interfering."  
  
".And if that's the case, it may affect our ability to return home," Goku added.  
  
"This is my fault," Trunks said softly. "I shouldn't have wanted to do my project about Dad; I should have picked you, Mom."  
  
"Well, we are already here, so it's too late for regrets," Bulma replied. "We're just going to have to deal with it. Besides, I'm sure I would've done the exact same thing if I was you!" She winked knowingly at Trunks, causing him to smile a little, but his thoughts remained on Vegeta. How was he doing? Frieza had forced him to leave the younger child behind laying in his own blood. Trunks had been so outraged at this that he had even dared to attack the tyrant head-on, even though he knew that he was no longer stronger. For that reason was why Trunks was where he was now- chained alongside the other Z Warriors.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Several hours later, elsewhere aboard Frieza's ship...  
  
Raditz and Nappa were busy eating their last meal of the day.  
  
"You know, Nappa, I've been getting the strangest feeling that something bad is about to happen," Raditz said as he choked down a full slice of dry meat. "And I can't help but be worried that our prince may have something to do with it.."  
  
Nappa just laughed. "Oh come on, Raditz! Nothing out of the ordinary has happened since the Planet Vegeta itself was destroyed! Stop worrying over nothing!"  
  
"Not over 'nothing'," Raditz insisted. "Just concerned about Prince Vegeta. Haven't you noticed lately how depressed he's been getting-especially where Frieza is concerned?"  
  
"Don't go there, Raditz," Nappa warned vehemently. The way Frieza treated their prince was a very touchy subject for him. He was supposed to be Vegeta's protector and mentor, yet what good was that if he could not even hope to defend the child prince from that vile Frieza, who made it a point to find any flaw he could in the boy just so that he could dish out the cruelest and most painful physical and mental tortures upon him. Frieza even made sure to let them know that there was nothing they could do about it, either. This all weighed heavily on Nappa's mind, for the king himself had entrusted his son in his care and he had failed them both.  
  
Raditz noted the look within Nappa's eyes and mentally kicked himself for even mentioning Frieza. He tried to change the subject a little. "Hey, uh, why don't we go train or something?" he suggested. "We could even bring the Prince along if you choose."  
  
"Fine," Nappa replied like he could care-a-less, but in 'Saiyan-lingo', that meant that he welcomed the idea.  
  
As they left, Raditz grabbed a couple more big pieces of meat. "For Prince Vegeta," he explained. "Frieza doesn't allow him to eat as he should, so I'll sneak this to him." They then made their way towards Vegeta's room. Along the way they passed by Zarbon and Dodoria, who seemed to be in a heated conversation. The two older Saiyans did not even glance in their direction, but they couldn't help but snag a few tad bits of the conversation here and there.  
  
". should get rid of 'em."  
  
"..blasted monkeys! I thought we'd seen the last of that pitiful race."  
  
". with Frieza.. Seems curious about that teenage Saiyan.. says he looks like.."  
  
"I wonder if..."  
  
".. I doubt that.."  
  
Most of what Raditz and Nappa managed to salvage from Zarbon and Dodoria's discussion seemed to carry no great importance to them, so they paid it no mind. When they reached Vegeta's room, Nappa knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He tried again as he called, "Vegeta? Are you in there?" Still there was no reply.  
  
"Maybe he's sleeping," Raditz suggested. "Let's go. You know how he hates us to bother him."  
  
"I guess so," Nappa replied as they began to walk away towards the nearest training room. How could they have possibly known the suffering their prince had been going through within?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile within the room...  
  
The small-framed figure that had been laying unconscious on the middle of the floor finally began to stir. His entire body quivered greatly as he felt droggy with the intense pain that shot relentlessly throughout him. He couldn't even remember what exactly he had done to merit such a harsh beating. Vegeta's eyes could barely open halfway as he struggled to drag himself out of his room and to the bathroom down the hall. Along the way he drew several looks of pity and even more looks of scorn and hatred from those passing by him, but he remained impassive to it all. It wasn't until he was sure nobody else was around that he slowly pulled himself up on top of one of the bathroom sinks. He cringed greatly as he carefully pulled off what was left of his shirt and stared motionlessly into the mirror at the countless number of deep scars, dark bluish bruises, and red-hot welts that literally blanketed his entire body (his face included). He was so sick of being treated like this day after day, over and over as if he was worthless trash!  
  
The young child sighed silently as someone entered the bathroom. He didn't even need to turn around or even use the mirror to check behind him to know that it was Frieza. Frieza had caused him so much pain (both physically and mentally) throughout his short life that he had become keenly aware of Freeza's aura whenever he was near. Vegeta quickly masked his emotions so that Frieza would not see how he truly felt. All he wanted was for Frieza to leave him alone. As Frieza took another step towards him, his body immediately became tense and rigid.  
  
"Now, now, monkey," Frieza said in amusement. "You're so distrusting.. But let's skip the small talk and get down to the real reason I've come," Frieza said. "It seems there had been other Saiyans aboard without my knowing it. I think you had known all along and had kept them hidden, didn't you!"  
  
"I really don't know what you're talking about," Vegeta replied as he continued to stare within his own eyes.  
  
Frieza then grabbed the back of the young child's neck and frowned as he replied in a dangerously low tone of voice, "Ahh, but I think you do, monkey, and you will be certain to know that I will not let you slide easily on this one!"  
  
"But Master Frieza." Vegeta choked out. "I-I really DON'T know! I don't!"  
  
Frieza tightened his grip around Vegeta's neck as he roughly jerked him off of the sink and turned him so that they were face to face. Vegeta's eyes narrowed with pure hatred, but he made no attempt to struggle free from Frieza's grasp. Frieza then laid a heavy fist to Vegeta's face as he threatened, "If you dare lie to me, monkey, then I will make certain that being punished becomes the LEAST of your worries!" With that he punched Vegeta several times more before hitting him hard to the floor. Frieza then walked away, still unsure of Vegeta's truthfulness about the Saiyan strangers, but he decided in the end that he would deal with the monkey prince in due time anyways if it indeed turned out that he WAS lying.  
  
Vegeta's anger increased greatly as he shakily forced himself into a sitting position and hugged his knees against his chest. His breathing became very shallow and ragged as he thought, 'What have I done to deserve this? I would rather he killed me than continue to live like this every day for the rest of my life! Maybe if I purposely get him mad at me then he will finally get fed up of me and punish me to death! Then I won't ever have to see his ugly face again or put up with this anymore!' Of course, he knew these thoughts were ludicrous, as thoughts often are during such times of turmoil; however, he had decided long ago that he would never stoop to that last and cowardly resort-no matter WHAT Frieza did to him!  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened with a sudden realization of what Frieza had said. Other Saiyans?! That meant there were a few more survivors than they had originally thought, maybe even more! He began to get excited because if that was the case, then perhaps they could help him put an end to Frieza once and for all! His expression darkened, however, as he realized that these same Saiyans were also the reason why Frieza was currently angry with him! Just because THEY had hidden themselves aboard Frieza's ship would mean an increase in his OWN personal suffering from Frieza, who thought HE had been the one to hide them in the first place! He growled softly as he stood up slowly in pain, "Well, I will find these Saiyans and see for myself who they are and HOW they got here! Now, where could they possibly be..?" He thought for a moment and concluded, "Of course! Frieza must've put them in the Prisoner Room!-that is if they are even alive anymore.."  
  
Despite the pain Vegeta was in, he again climbed up on the sink and used the water to rinse at least some of the blood. his blood. from his body. Although, this time he refused to even glance at himself in the mirror, for he knew full well what he'd see.. He then limped back to his room and searched for a change of clothes. All he could find was a sleeveless blue spandex shirt along with long blue pants. He hated wearing sleeveless shirts so soon after being punished, but at the moment he was far more concerned about finding those other Saiyans than about covering up his bruises. He then made his way to the bottom level of the ship. He leaned against the wall momentarily, still dizzy and droggy from his earlier loss of blood, before he entered the door to the far left. He hoped that no one had seen him..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Goku and Bulma were quietly discussing a possible plan for escape, while Trunks and Goten were becoming restless from being chained up so long.  
  
"If only I could lock into the computer systems," Bulma was saying. "Then maybe I could determine a way to return to the Present World!"  
  
"I don't know, Bulma," Goku said uneasily. "That seems a little too risky and I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you."  
  
"Then maybe you should stop playing along with this and break through these chains so that we could find a way off of this ship," Bulma suggested instead. "Then it'll be easier to find a way back home without having to deal with Frieza..!"  
  
"It won't work," a young voice called out.  
  
The Z Warriors immediately looked towards the doorway, where they saw the child version of Vegeta glaring at them.  
  
"It won't work," the child prince repeated. "I've tried it before, but Frieza will always find you. Besides, those chains dampen any use of ki or strength, so don't waste your time trying to escape. It's useless."  
  
"How did you know that?" Goten asked as Vegeta came closer towards them, but Vegeta's eyes only narrowed further as he purposely refused to answer that question.  
  
After Vegeta had studied them intently, he said, "So it's true! There really ARE other Saiyans left! But how? How did you get away before the Planet Vegeta had exploded?! And even more so. What fools you are! You had escaped! You were free from Frieza! Why of all places would you bother hiding aboard FRIEZA'S ship??? He doesn't exactly like Saiyans, you know.." (At the time, he was referring only to Goku and Goten because the other two did NOT appear to be Saiyans in his eyes.!)  
  
Vegeta's last statements, however, struck a deep chord within Trunks's heart at the very mention of Frieza as he noticed even MORE newly-formed bruises now darkening along the visible areas of Vegeta's skin, including some of which resembled the shape of finger imprints around the neck region and a swollen right cheek. Trunks exclaimed softly with anger, "Vegeta.. How..? What happened? You didn't have some of those bruises earlier. He beat you again, didn't he?!"  
  
Vegeta subconsciously lifted a hand up to the right side of his face as he replied with equal, if not more, vehemence, "What do you even care?! It does NOT concern you!!!"  
  
Un-phased by Vegeta's sudden outburst, Trunks continued, "No! It isn't right! It's just not right, Vegeta!! He shouldn't do this to you! He treats you so badly and I'm not going to allow it to go on any longer if I can help it!" Then he vowed with utmost determination, "I'm taking you from this place! And THAT, I promise you..!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rath: (*looks at watch*) Yep! This looks like a good time to stop!_! Since I haven't updated in a while I decided to make this chapter much longer than usual! He hee! ^_^ Anyone care to take a guess on what will happen next??? Here's your only clue: 'DON'T think of the OBVIOUS!' Anyways. Please R/R!  
  
Until next time! 


	7. Ancient Scriptures

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Vetyga: Hey'ya! It is I, VETYGA! Ah ha ha haaa! How good it feels to finally be the one in charge! It's about time! To think I used to have to listen to Rath all the time! But not anymore! (*thinks for a moment as she places her hands behind her head*) Hmmm.. Speaking of Rath-she's the only one who can stand in my way! Therefore, I must find her before she can ruin my plans of domination! First Disclaimers! Then the UNIVERSE! I will rule them all! Ah ha ha haaaa! And now, I, Vetyga, will become the one who TRULY DOES NOT OWN DBZ and, uh, anything else I don't own!  
  
(*Vetyga then thinks to herself as she scratches her head*) Hmmm, maybe there's more to doing disclaimers than I had originally thought..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Still within the Prisoner Holding Room..  
  
"I'm not going to let this continue on any longer!" Trunks had told the younger version of Vegeta. "I'm going to take you far from this place! I promise you!"  
  
A slight glimmer passed through Vegeta's eyes. If this stranger was telling the truth then this could be his chance..!"  
  
Goku noticed the false sense of hope that Vegeta had gotten from Trunks's bold statement. "Trunks," Goku said solemnly. "You can't promise him a thing like that.."  
  
"Trunks paid him no attention, however, as he shrugged, "Why not? Of course I can! After all, I do intend to fulfill my promise!"  
  
Vegeta became suspicious as he looked from Goku and back to Trunks. "Trunks, is it? What did he mean by that?" he demanded.  
  
'Oh great,' Bulma thought as she closed her eyes and laid her head up against the wall. 'As if things hadn't ALREADY gotten messed up enough! Now, Vegeta knows Trunks's name! This timeline has definitely been ruined!'  
  
When Trunks took too long trying to figure out the best possible way to prolong the answer to Vegeta's question, Vegeta kicked Trunks in the gut as hard as he could at the moment, causing Trunks to inhale sharply. "Well? Answer me!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku growled. "That was completely uncalled for!"  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta replied. "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, so I'M in charge here! I can do what I want!" To prove his point, he shot a ki blast into Goku's left arm. Although Goku was WAY above the child Vegeta in power, especially in his weakened state, Goku's arm became slightly numb because both his ki and strenghth was still repressed by the chains.  
  
"That kind of attitude will get you no where, Vegeta," Goku said softly.  
  
"Look, Vegeta," Trunks tried to reason with his younger father. "If you help us escape then we'll return the favor and help YOU, too!"  
  
"Who says I even trust you," Vegeta retorted.  
  
"Because if you want to get out of here, you have no choice," Trunks replied.  
  
"Who says I even care?" Vegeta shot back.  
  
"Who says you DON'T?" Trunks countered.  
  
Vegeta turned his back momentarily towards Trunks as he replied, "Fine. I will play along with your 'little game'-for now. What would you like me to do?"  
  
Now, it was Bulma's turn to speak up as she said, "I just need to get access to one of the computers. From there, I MIGHT possibly be able to determine how we can return home!"  
  
"Done," Vegeta agreed. "That's it?"  
  
"Well, we'll probably need space transportation," Bulma continued.  
  
"Obviously," Vegeta rolled his eyes impatiently. "Now, that's all?"  
  
Bulma smiled inwardly at Vegeta's clear show of annoyance. For a moment he reminded her of the Vegeta she argued with at home, only with a smaller voice. But then again they WERE, after all, one and the same!  
  
Goku was surprised at the child's sudden changes of mood. One moment he seemed vulnerable and unsure, while the next moment you could see where he was downright ruthless and uncaring. And now he was even agreeable and calm! The Vegeta they knew in their OWN time and place had MASTERED the art of hiding and showing selected emotions. THIS Vegeta must not have perfected that art just yet...  
  
"Vegeta, thank you for being willing to help us.." Goku started, but Vegeta interrupted him.  
  
"Don't bother," Vegeta said. "I'm only helping you because I hate it here, NOT because I care what happens to you! And if you don't do what you PROMISED then I will get Frieza to make YOU suffer for a change and then I will kill the girl myself!" (Of course, he was talking about Bulma..) His words seemed so cruel for a child of only 8 years, but for now, they agreed to go along with it.  
  
Vegeta then thought reluctantly to himself on the best way to get Frieza to come down to his location, so that the first part of their plan could be put into action.. He then fired some of his energy directly into one of the shackles binding Goku to the wall. This caused the chains automatic reflex to activate in which sent several shock waves through Goku's body.  
  
Goku resisted the urge to curse at the child Vegeta as he said, "What do you think you're doing?! I thought you were supposed to be helping us!"  
  
Vegeta, however, was focusing himself on more important things, like how he was going to explain himself to Frieza about what he was doing in there in the first place and about how he was going to get Frieza to allow the girl get onto the computers..  
  
"Vegeta," Goku said more calmly. "Are you helping us or not?"  
  
Vegeta paled visibly as he spoke softly, lest Frieza should overhear, " What do YOU think! The chains send an alert to Frieza if they are tampered with by any use of ki! That means Frieza will be here shortly to see what's going on. I hate it, but I have no choice!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Within the Present World.  
  
As violent flashes continued to growl across the sky, the adult version of Vegeta became deeply aware that this was no ordinary storm. The way the wind ripped and tore through the trees and uprooted those with un-sturdy roots was in itself like a warning of imminent danger. Although he'd never admit it out loud, he was becoming concerned about why Bulma and Trunks were not back yet.  
  
"Surely it doesn't take THAT long to do a little shopping!" Vegeta pondered. "And even then, I should be able to at LEAST sense their whereabouts! In fact, I can't even sense where KAKARROT is, for that matter! Something must be wrong! Perhaps Dende will know what is going on.." He didn't even hesitate for a moment's notice as he took to the skies towards Dende's Lookout, unheeding the ominous skies.  
  
Elsewhere within the Present World..  
  
Dende had begun pacing back and forth as he tried to think of the best solution to bring back Goku and the others to the Present World. 'Maybe I could use my powers to make them return?' he reasoned in his head. 'But that'd be too risky, especially if they are not all together at one time... I only get ONE chance to contact them in any way without the possibility of disrupting the dimensional shift, which can be a very dangerous thing..' He then turned to Piccolo and asked, "Do you have any suggestions, Piccolo?"  
  
"Yeah, for one thing, stop pacing back and forth," Piccolo stated in annoyance. "And second of all, you are the Guardian of the Earth; can't you just CONTACT them and then instruct them in what to do?"  
  
"Yes, but there's a problem with that," Dende answered. "Because I can contact them no more than ONCE and for a limited amount of time. Then it would be all up to them to find their own way back.."  
  
Piccolo's face glowed as fierce lightning continually struck the tower. "Looks like we have no other choice."  
  
"I suppose not," Dende said as they quickly made their way from the garden and through the twisted corridors of the Lookout until they reached the large brazen doors of the Chamber of Time. For the first time, Piccolo paid notice to the intricate designs carved throughout the door's thick borderline.  
  
"It's written in ancient Namekian scripture," Dende explained. "I can't read it, but since you and Kami are one and the same, I figured YOU could."  
  
"I'm afraid you're out of luck," Piccolo replied. "The Kami inside me seems every bit as confused as I am."  
  
"Still," Dende continued. "I'd like to talk with him myself."  
  
"Hn!" Piccolo grunted, not liking the idea of giving up control of his body- even if it was only temporarily so. However, the Nail inside of him told him that this must be quite important to Dende, so he relented.  
  
"Thanks, Piccolo!" Dende said before asking Kami, "So what do you make of this?"  
  
As Kami felt across the detailed inscriptions, he said, " I really don't remember much about ancient Namekian, but I'll do what I can."  
  
"That's all I can ask," Dende replied.  
  
Kami stared at the carvings for several minutes before saying at last, "Dende, if you look near the doorway to the Room of Spirit and Time, you should find a small compartment. If I remember correctly it should contain several references to that which we seek.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Also in the Present World..  
  
Gohan and Videl had been monitoring the storm's progress from atop the roof of his house.  
  
"How strange," Gohan murmured. "I just felt a sudden rise in Vegeta's energy."  
  
"Hmmm?" Videl asked as she lifted her head up from Gohan's shoulders. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Gohan replied as he continued to stare towards the heavens. "But things seem to be different somehow.." As they continued to watch the skies, the clouds began to swirl in a counter-clockwise motion. Gohan stood up immediately. "A TORNADO!" he exclaimed as the swirling winds began to take the form of a funnel. "Let's go!" They quickly jumped down from the rooftop and rushed into the house.  
  
"You go find my brother and our daughter; I'll get my mom!" Gohan exclaimed as he and Videl split off in separate directions. "Mom?" he then called frantically as he searched through each room. "Mom??? Mom!"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, Gohan," Chichi called. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Mom, we have to get somewhere safe, now!" Gohan said quickly. "A tornado's heading in our direction! We have no time!"  
  
Suddenly the glass from the nearby windows shattered as the approaching winds increased their intensity.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl shouted fearfully from the other side of the house.  
  
"Into the closet!" Gohan exclaimed as he quickly shoved his mother into the living room closet and secured the door shut before heading off to get his young 3-year-old daughter Pan and his wife Videl, but he was too late as the walls trembled under the wind's unrelenting fury and began splintering apart. Gohan could barely recall hearing the frightened wails of his young daughter before seeing a bright flash before his eyes.. Then he heard a loud crash as if something had just exploded before something hard impacted against the back of his head..  
  
Then there was only darkness..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rath: (*whispers because is still in hiding from Vetyga*) Yes! Only a week and a half since my last update! I'm trying to get better about that! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! (*hears footsteps coming from behind her*) Well, I've gotta' go! Someone's coming! Until then, I thank all of you who have reviewed and continue to do so!!!! It means a lot! Until next time! 


	8. A Rift in the Sky

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Vetyga: Hi'ya! It's me, Vetyga, again! Well, there's still no sign of Rath ANYWHERE! I'm going to find her yet! And when I do...! Ah ha ha haaa! (*looks evilly at readers*) Uh hum! Anyways, remember that it is I, the DontownDee BeeZee Queen, who does not own DBZ! Ha! I'm getting better at this! (*suddenly hears a loud rumbling noise outside, so she quickly runs out the doors of her new palace where she sees a plane flying past with a large banner trailing behind that says "OPERATION 'RATH STRIKES BACK' COMING SOON TO A TRAITOR NEAR U" *) What?! How dare she! (* Vetyga becomes outraged*) Grrr! We'll see about that, Rath! Don't underestimate me! I will be ready for you! And as I said before, it is I who does not own DBZ! And don't you forget it! (*looks quizzically at the sign as it passes*) Hmmph! 'A traitor near 'U'????! If Rath is going to threaten me, she should at LEAST have the decency to spell everything right! Just shows you how much she knows! Ah ha ha haa!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Apprehension overtook Vegeta as he heard footsteps approaching the doorway. He was still unsure of how he would explain to Frieza his reason for being in there in the first place. Though he focused to keep his expression blank, the irregular twitching of his tail revealed his inner turmoil.  
  
"What is it, Vegeta?" Trunks asked quietly, but Vegeta interrupted him by saying, "Quiet! Frieza's coming!" It was said not a moment too soon for the icy tyrant had just entered the room.  
  
There were no words to describe the chilling glare that shined within Frieza's eyes as he realized his young pet was standing there within the room. "Monkey," Frieza said dangerously calm.  
  
"Frieza," Vegeta mocked Frieza's exact tone. But then he thought the better of it and so he quickly corrected himself before Frieza had the chance to react, "I mean--'Master Frieza'!"  
  
Frieza closed his eyes momentarily. "I'll give you one minute to explain yourself before I tear you apart! Now, what are you doing in here!?"  
  
Vegeta cringed slightly at this, but he tried to remain calm as he replied, "I was just questioning them..."  
  
"I tire of your lies, monkey!" Frieza yelled. "Why are you really here?!"  
  
'Why bother asking if you're not going to believe a word I say!' Vegeta felt like saying, but instead he remained silent.  
  
Realizing that Frieza was becoming angry, Bulma acted quickly by saying to Vegeta, "And as I was telling you before, Vegeta, I don't care if I AM a technological genius! I will NOT help you serve Frieza!"  
  
This sparked a note of surprise and curiosity into Frieza. "Is this true, monkey?"  
  
Vegeta wasn't sure what the girl was up to, but he nodded anyways, relieved that Frieza's attention had been diverted away from him.  
  
"Hmmm, then perhaps I can make use of her," Frieza murmured. "He then pushed the communications button of his scouter as he ordered, "Zarbon! Bring me the keys to the Prisoner Room locks immediately!"  
  
"As you wish, sir," Zarbon replied from the other side of the ship. Frieza then roughly shoved Vegeta out of his way to the floor as he approached Bulma, who clearly didn't like Frieza's utter disregard for Vegeta's well- being. Frieza must have noticed Bulma's distaste, for he then asked, "What's wrong? Don't like my methods of 'discipline'? Ha, ha! But I can assure you that he deserves every bit of it! Now onto more important things, shall we?"  
  
Vegeta, meanwhile, gathered himself up from the floor and made his way over to the opposite side of the room, as far away from Frieza as he could get. He then leaned himself up against the wall with his arms crossed tightly and his face in a deep scowl as he listened to his 'Master' have a discussion with the girl-although it ended up being rather one-sided (mainly Frieza making the demands, expecting Bulma to concede without complaint). It didn't take long, however, before Vegeta became bored with the conversation and began to tune them out entirely. Apparently he must have zoned out for several minutes for by the time he finally looked up again, Zarbon was now in the room, Frieza and the blue-haired one seemed to be done talking, and everyone's attention seemed to become focused on HIM! Vegeta gaze was questioning, mixed with slight apprehension, which only heightened when he realized that Frieza had been speaking to him and he had not been paying attention!  
  
"Zarbon," Frieza said impatiently. "Go bring that stupid brat here before me!"  
  
Before Zarbon could even lay a hand on him, Vegeta evaded his grasp and said to Frieza, "I can come on my own, you know!"  
  
"So you had ignored me by choice then?" Frieza questioned as he watched Vegeta approach with great caution.  
  
"No!" Vegeta exclaimed quietly. "It's just that I didn't hear you at first! Really I didn't! I had j-just been thinking, that's all..."  
  
"Thinking?" Frieza laughed. "I didn't think you monkeys were even capable of thinking for yourselves! Did you, Zarbon?"  
  
"That's because they can't!" Zarbon laughed as well.  
  
Vegeta's cheeks flushed with humiliation. He hated it when Frieza constantly shunned him like this-especially in front of other Saiyans! "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Vegeta asked, hoping he had kept the disdain hidden from his voice.  
  
"Actually, I have a task for you," Frieza said as he unlocked Bulma's chains. "Take her to Room T-1 on the main level. The other technicians there are already expecting her."  
  
Vegeta nodded as he signaled for the girl to follow him.  
  
"Oh and monkey," Frieza continued, causing Vegeta to pause momentarily. "Should anything go wrong..." he left his threat hanging, knowing that Vegeta fully understood the consequences. Vegeta nodded slightly without even bothering to look back as he led the girl out of the room.  
  
'I hope Bulma knows what she's doing...' Goku thought to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was only silence as Bulma followed the small Saiyan Prince down the long hall.  
  
"Vegeta, can we stop to talk for a moment?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No," Vegeta replied curtly.  
  
Bulma sighed as they continued on. "Well, it's just that, well, are you alright?"  
  
"Don't ask me stupid questions," Vegeta growled.  
  
Under normal situations, had it been HER Vegeta that had said that, Bulma would have become very angry, but there was just something about this younger version that made her hold her tongue. Her heart went out to him... Perhaps it was because of the cruel situation in which he was forced to live under or maybe it was because he was the child self of her mate at home? She had always been interested in learning more about him and now she had the perfect chance!  
  
"So, uh, where are you taking me?" Bulma asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
Vegeta suddenly stopped and turned a glaring eye at her. "Just shut up and follow!"  
  
"OKAY, okay!" Bulma muttered. "Forgive me for caring!"  
  
When they entered T-1, Bulma was immediately taken to a nearby computer where one of the lower-ranked technicians instructed her in what she was to do. It was also made perfectly clear to her that Frieza would be sure to do away with her without hesitation should she prove to be anything other than top-notch.  
  
"I'm MORE than 'top-notch'!" Bulma had replied somewhat arrogantly. She definitely had a knack for technology and she knew it!  
  
All the while, Vegeta had been watching her closely. He just didn't trust her-not that he trusted anyone anyways, but he was becoming VERY suspicious of her. The more he listened to her make assurances to the technician that she would indeed be a valuable asset to Frieza, the more he became convinced that he had been foolish to believe the prisoners would bother helping him. They were on Frieza's side! With that in mind, he left the room. If he was going to escape this life of Hell, then he was going to have to rely solely upon himself...  
  
When the technicians finally seemed satisfied that Bulma understood and would do all that she was told to, they left to complete their own tasks elsewhere. 'Finally,' she thought. 'Now that I've convinced them that I'm on THEIR side, it should be a lot easier to use the system to my advantage without drawing any unwanted attention!' She was about to say something encouraging to the young Prince, only to discover that the child was no longer there anymore...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile within the Present World..  
  
Kami had managed to translate more than half of the intricately complex Ancient Namekian calligraphy into modern Namekian.  
  
"It would seem that the more I study these references with respect to the actual scriptures, the more I can comprehend it," Kami stated. "Most of it I have finished, but the rest has become overly faded. I cannot make any sense of it. We're going to just have to make do with what we have. But is it enough?"  
  
Dende read through the detailed notes in which Kami had written out. "It'll have to be," Dende replied as he gathered up all of Kami's notes and entered the Chamber of Time, where he made certain that he sat on the floor in cross-legged style PRECISELY in the center of the room. Once situated, he slowly closed his eyes and went into a deep meditation. He focused himself completely upon tracking down Goku's particular path leading back in time. Of course the best possible scenario would be that the four Z Warriors just happened to have remained all near one another, in which case it would be a rather simple task for Dende to bring them all back himself; but if that failed to be then they would be on their own....  
  
In full concentration, Dende began to send out his thoughts, 'Goku? Goku, if you can hear me, it's very important..."  
  
"Dende?"  
  
'Goku, are the others with you?' Dende asked urgently.  
  
"Actually, it's me-Bulma," Bulma replied. "Where are you?" She was drawing several strange looks from those around her, so she lowered her voice, "Dende, where are you?"  
  
'I'm speaking to you through limited telepathy so that I can speak to you through your mind,' Dende replied. 'I had meant to get, Goku. Is he near?'  
  
'No, I'm afraid the others are locked up in a room on the other side of the ship,' she said in her mind.  
  
'I was afraid of that,' Dende said.  
  
"Dende," Kami warned. "You have less than 3 minutes remaining.."  
  
'Listen, Bulma, I'm afraid we have little time,' Dende started. 'Because of your interference, I am not going to be able to bring you back to the Present World; you're going to have to do it on your own.'  
  
'WHAT!' Bulma exclaimed. 'But how are...'  
  
'Please listen carefully,' Dende interrupted. 'I can only tell you this ONCE. Then it's all up to you to follow through with it. Now, according to the ancient scriptures, there's a special 'rift' that appears once every 100 years. Its exact location is rather irratic, but it has habitually appeared within the Schreetept Quadrant. We have reason to believe that it will take form again within the next few weeks. You'll know it when you see it, but once it appears you will have a very limited time to make it through before it vanishes for another century, in which case you will remain trapped in the Past World with no hope of ever returning back home.'  
  
'How much time will we have?' Bulma asked.  
  
'Approximately 5 to 10 minutes,' Dende answered. 'So you will have to act fast. Plus you'll have to pretty much be in its general area in order to make it through in time. It's a bit of a long shot and its quite risky, but...'  
  
'We can do it!' Bulma declared. 'All we have to do is locate the coordinates of the Schree-whatever Quadrant and then find a way to get there!'  
  
'Oh and there's one more thing about the rift,' Dende said. 'It seems to be connected to a strange riddle. It goes like this: AS COUNTED IN IS COUNTED OUT. I am unsure of its meaning, but its solution must be very important, for it is repeated several times throughout the scriptures.'  
  
'We'll figure it out,' Bulma assured him.  
  
'Well, my time has just about run out,' Dende stated. 'And after this, I will be unable to make any further contact with you or the others until your return to the Present World...'  
  
'Wait, Dende!' Bulma exclaimed. 'I have one more question! When we go through the rift, where will we end up???' But it was too late. Dende had already the lost connection with her.  
  
'Oh no,' Bulma thought as she looked up at the blinking icons on the computer screen. 'What in the world have we gotten ourselves into...?'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rath: I'm BAAAaaack! HEY! Did Vetyga just make fun of my sign?! I mean, give me a break! I'm on a budget! I didn't exactly have enough money on me to pay for the last few letters so I had to cut it a little short! THAT was NOT my fault!  
  
Anyways, I would have had this chapter up last week, but of course that was when my computer decided it would be the perfect time to give out on me! At first it kept freezing and restarting itself over and over for no apparent reason (which by the way drove me absolutely CRAZY)! And now, it won't even connect to the internet anymore! My mom says we're going to have to take it to the shop, so I had to wait until I could go over to my uncle's house to use HIS computer in order to put up this chapter!  
  
Note to Lil Shady: In reference to your previous review, it WILL affect him-just not in the exact way I think you're thinking of. That is if I am correct in assuming that you are thinking of it affecting him in the way I think you are thinking of, in which it is not... Uuh, I guess this is just my way of saying that you'll just have to wait to until next time!-Or the until the time AFTER the next time! Ha ha! Anyways, thanks for having supported and encouraging me from the VERY beginning of this story and throughout my EVERY chapter!  
  
Note to Vegeta's Dark Fairy: I'd like to thank you as well for being my BIGGEST critic. ^_^ He he! You have constantly given me your opinions on the chapters as well as a few suggestions (etc) and you have ALSO been a constant reviewer! You've been a great help so far!  
  
Anyways, until next time! 


	9. Prep For Schreetept Part I

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Vetyga: It is all Rath's fault for such a long update! I mean how could she just forget about this story like that! If I had it MY way, there would be a new chapter every 5.1 seconds!  
  
Rath: (*hiding around the corner rolling her eyes and whispers*) She's so delusional! It SHOULD be every 5.19 seconds! Hmmph! And did I mention I don't own DBZ?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Within the Present World..  
  
Everything appeared hazy and dark as Gohan slowly sat up. He uttered a slight groan as the earth appeared to swirl quickly around him. He placed a sore hand up against the faintly throbbing pain in the back of his neck.  
  
'What happened?' his mind wondered subconsciously until memory of the recent events suddenly cascaded through his mind.  
  
"The tornado!" Gohan exclaimed in a panic as he looked around at the devastation that was once his home. He desperately began calling out the names of his wife and mom over and over again, hoping to get some sort of response. "Mom?! Videl?!"  
  
Gohan looked towards where the closet once stood-now just a pile of rubble. He began shoving away the debris until he at last located the still form of his mother. "No.." he whispered fearfully. "Mom..?!" For a moment he thought she was dead as the silence lingered on for several minutes. However, after a while, Chichi began to stir as she mumbled, "G-Gohan?"  
  
"Shhh...save your strength," Gohan said gently as he helped her out of the fallen wood and dust.  
  
"Is Pan..?" Chichi worried. "Is she...?" She choked back a sob as if it would be too much for her to continue the train of thought. She couldn't bare the thought of her only grandchild being deprived of life before it had barely even begun.  
  
"I don't know," Gohan tried to remain calm as he set her down in the grass a little ways away from where their house once stood. "But I've got to leave you here while I go find them.  
  
"H-Hurry, Gohan!" she murmured as Gohan headed back towards the ruins of their home.  
  
Gohan tried to locate Videl's ki, but it was to no avail. 'She must be really hurt,' Gohan muttered in dismay. "Videl!" he called out as he continued to shuffle through the shattered ruins. Still there was no answer. His breathing quickened as his heart raced through his chest in panic. Despair etched even deeper into his features as he at last came across the face-down body of his wife buried almost completely under the dirt.  
  
"VIDEL?" Gohan called out again to see if he could elicit some sort of response, but there was none. He knelt down beside her as he carefully attempted to dig her out. That's when he heard a soft cry from down below- Pan! She was alright! Gohan quickened his pace to free Videl and discovered to an even greater relief that Videl was still breathing! She was just unconscious. As he pulled her out of the ground, he noticed his little Pan relatively unscathed within a small crevice within the floor.  
  
'Videl must have been using her own body as a shield to protect Pan from harm,' Gohan realized as he gathered Pan into his arms and held her in a tight embrace. Suddenly realizing her daddy was there, Pan began to smile as she cooed, "Daddy! Daddy!"  
  
Gohan returned her grin as he told her, "Yes, Pan, it's 'Daddy'!" 'Amazing,' he thought. 'It's as if she didn't know anything had ever happened!'  
  
"Mommy?" Pan asked, stretching her small chubby arms out as if expecting her mother to hug her as well. "Mommy?"  
  
"Mommy's going to be just fine," Gohan replied as he awkwardly knelt down to gather up Videl into his other arm and headed back towards Chichi.  
  
'Now, how am I going to get them all to a safe location?' Gohan started to wonder. 'It's awkward enough with just two people in my arms, let alone THREE! Both Videl and Chichi need help immediately, but there's no way I can leave Pan here all alone.. So now what?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile (still within the Present World)....  
  
As Vegeta was flying towards Dende's Lookout, he suddenly became aware of a couple of fluctuating ki's. He recognized immediately which direction they were coming from.  
  
"That's near Kakarrot's house," he said to himself as he decided to deviate off course to go investigate. "Perhaps HE knows what's going on."  
  
It didn't take long for him to come across the leftover path of destruction from the tornado. He followed the path for less than a quarter of a mile before it ended at Kakarrot's house-or to put it bluntly, it ended where Kakarrot's house USED to be... All that was left of it was a pile of scattered wood. But there was something that was strange about the nature of the devastation as a whole-something that he could quite put his finger on.  
  
The train of thought escaped his mind, however, as he noticed Kakarrot's brat below talking to his annoying mother, who was lying on the ground.  
  
"What happened here?" Vegeta demanded as he landed beside Gohan.  
  
"Vegeta!" Gohan exclaimed in surprise. He must have been so preoccupied that he had not sensed Vegeta's approach. "Vegge! Vegge!" Pan repeated happily.  
  
"Well? What happened here, brat?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"There was a bad storm," Gohan replied, by now used to Vegeta's favorite term for anyone born of the next generation. Besides, it was better than 'Spawn of Kakarrot'! He then continued, "A tornado destroyed everything we have. Mom and Videl need help as soon as possible, but I'm not sure how to carry them all at once without causing them further injuries..."  
  
"I'm on my way to Dende's Lookout anyway," Vegeta replied.  
  
Gohan smiled. Even though Vegeta didn't directly say it, it meant that he was offering to help Gohan out. "Thanks, Vegeta!" Gohan said, not expecting to get a 'Your welcome' in return. "Alright, then you get my mom while I carry Videl and Pan."  
  
"Hold on, Gohan!" Chichi exclaimed. Up until now, she had been silently listening to Gohan and Vegeta's conversation, but now she had to speak up. "I refuse to let that 'BEAST' come anywhere near me! Forget it, Gohan! He is NOT carrying me!"  
  
"But Mom," Gohan tried to reason after taking a quick glance towards Vegeta. He hoped Chichi's comment hadn't offended him. Vegeta was known to be rather short-tempered. Surprisingly (and luckily) enough, Vegeta seemed to be completely un-phased by Chichi's rude outburst.  
  
"Fine with me," Vegeta remarked. "She can stay here and rot for all I care!"  
  
"Mom, please?" Gohan pleaded. "You know that Vegeta would never do anything to harm anyone anymore. He's a good guy, now."  
  
"Forget it, Gohan!" Chichi refused stubbornly. She still hadn't quite forgiven Vegeta for what he had done as 'Majin Vegeta' during the terror of Buu. To think he had WILLINGLY let Babidi get a hold of his mind and had purposely harmed all those people! It was inexcusable! Did he care nothing at all for Bulma and Trunks! Was it still just an act on his part?  
  
Gohan sighed in defeat as he told Vegeta, "Then I suppose that leaves you with Videl, while I take my mom and Pan..."  
  
"Whatever," Vegeta shrugged with his arms folded.  
  
With that finally settled, Gohan and Vegeta carefully gathered up the injured and took flight. As Vegeta continued to survey the area, he murmured, "Isn't it interesting that the damage inflicted around here only seems to have affected your area..."  
  
"Hmmm? What was that, Vegeta?" Gohan asked as he glanced back.  
  
"I'm saying that the only area that is completely devastated is the area around YOUR house," Vegeta repeated. "Everything else is relatively in tact..."  
  
Now that it was brought to Gohan's attention, he began to notice that what Vegeta said was true! In fact, there was not a single toppled tree after a fourth mile radius of where his home once stood-which was strange considering how big and powerful the storm had been. And even stranger yet was that all of the trees that HAD been toppled down were all lined up facing the SAME direction-perfectly paralleled in the direction where his home once stood...! It was almost as if it had been done on purpose-as a warning or an omen!  
  
"My goodness!" Chichi gasped quietly. "How on Earth did THAT happen?!"  
  
"It must all be a coincidence or something," Gohan reasoned.  
  
"That's one HELL of a big coincidence then, Gohan" Vegeta remarked.  
  
"You mean you think there's more to it?" Gohan asked doubtfully.  
  
"I'm not sure WHAT I think," Vegeta replied as he glared off in the distant horizon. "But I get the feeling Dende will know EXACTLY what is going on...."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Within the Past World...  
  
Bulma had quickly adapted to the alien technology and understood precisely what she was expected to do. Since she was new, and therefore not fully trusted yet, she was given the rather menial task of sorting out files with certain symbols and entering them into the corresponding databases-a sort of alien filing, if you will. The only problem was that she had no knowledge of the alien language it was written in and therefore was unable to start researching the coordinates of the Schreetept Quadrant. The clock was ticking fast. They only had about two weeks to both locate and make their way through the rift before it closed, trapping them in the Pas World forever.. What she needed was a translator-Vegeta!  
  
"That's it!" she exclaimed, drawing several strange looks from those around her. She ducked her head shyly as she said, "Um, sorry!" She then continued to think to herself, 'Yes! I can get Vegeta to translate it for me! Perfect! Now, all I have to do is find the little squirt!"  
  
Since Vegeta was nowhere in sight, she had to devise a plan to gain access to the rest of the ship without gaining any suspicions in the process. Many of the technicians actually seemed somewhat friendly towards her; however, there were several more that were already suspicious of her antics- especially one of the lower technicians by the name of Khamrii. Khamrii silently glared at Bulma from her workstation. Bulma had been there not even a day and already everyone seemed to welcome her with open arms-as if she had been there all along! She was an intruder! So she was a fast learner! Something wasn't right about her. In fact, Frieza himself didn't even know where she came from or how she and the other intruders got aboard his ship! They could only be up to no good! Khamrii decided to make it her personal mission to unveil Bulma's trickery...  
  
"Wow, I really have to go to the restroom," Bulma said urgently.  
  
"Hmph, too bad you can only take a break when Frieza says so," Khamrii stated smugly as she tossed her dark red flowing locks of hair behind one of her three earthy green antennas.  
  
Bulma looked towards Khamrii wondering how to reply back to that statement, when Sugo (one of the head technicians) interrupted, "Back down, Khamrii. You have no say in what the newcomer can and cannot do. Should you step out of line again, I will be force to report you to Frieza. Is that clear?"  
  
Khamrii's eyes widened as she said, "Forgive me. It will not happen again!" She then thought snidely, 'At least, not in the open...!'  
  
Sugo then turned to stare into Bulma's surprised eyes.  
  
"Um, thanks," Bulma said as she stared up into his brilliantly distinguished yellow eyes in which handsomely offset his brazen skin and raven black hair and narrow features. 'Hello, Bulma!' Bulma screamed in her mind. 'You're a married woman! You can't be looking at other men!-No matter how handsome they appear to be!' She couldn't help but smile, though, as she remembered Vegeta's expression when she had asked him to marry her the HUMAN way in what he referred to as 'a primitive joining ceremony'. His philosophy couldn't comprehend the meaning behind a wedding. "A mate is for life," he had told her. "Those silly papers don't last forever. They are easily broken and therefore can not compare with what we really share..." It had been one of those rare moments when Vegeta could be so open and sweet towards her rather than the egotistical annoying bastard he usually was, who took great pleasure in pushing her buttons to the breaking point! She remembered it as if it were yesterday. The only reason Vegeta had finally given in and went through with the ceremony was because it had meant so much to her... How she missed him!  
  
Unfortunately, Sugo seemed to take her smiling the wrong way. Words could not describe the beauty he saw within Bulma-and to see her smiling at him like that! It was true love!  
  
"You may go," Sugo said, breaking Bulma out of her train of thought.  
  
"Huh?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The restroom-I said you may go, now, if you so choose," Sugo repeated. "Just come back quickly, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, uh, sure," Bulma said, starting to feel uncomfortable as Sugo continued to stare at her with eerie unblinking eyes. "I-I'm going to go right now then," Bulma replied. "To the restroom, that is!" She then quickly excited the room.  
  
As soon as she figured she was a safe distance away from T-1, she bolted for the nearest stairwell. She had to find Vegeta quickly! As she was speeding through the corridors, she began to notice that she was drawing several questioning looks from those passing by, so she paced herself a bit slower. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to get suspicious and inform Frieza about her...  
  
How was she to know that she and the others were setting in motion a most terrible fate to be etched in stone....?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vetyga: (*sighs*) You know, I'm starting to miss Rath. I miss doing all the little disclaimer thingies with her and being better than her... Oh, wait, I'm STILL better, but perhaps I should make a treaty? Mmmm, speaking of treaties, I have a WONDERFUL little treaty with me right now! Mmmmm! It's perfect with milk! Yum yum!  
  
Rath: (*can't help but laugh out loud, thus revealing her hidden location*) You brat! That's not what a 'treaty' is!  
  
Vetyga: (*finally notices Rath around the corner*) Ah ha! My plan worked! You fool! Now your all MINE! Ah ha ha ha ha! (*runs towards Rath, but ends up running into the wall instead*)  
  
Rath: (*laughs*) Ha! You didn't think I would get captured so EASILY, did you?! (*prepares to do a super duper powerful fighting finishing move*)  
  
Vetyga: (*doesn't move, is unconscious*)  
  
Rath: (*sweatdrop*) Uhhh, I guess I'll have to wait UNIL NEXT TIME! Please R/R! 


	10. Prep For Schreetept Part II

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Shippo: Hey! I'm Shippo! I decided to take a break from collecting all the Jewel Shards so that I could do one of these little Disclaimer thingies! It looks like a lot of fun!  
  
Rath (*who was once again arguing with Vetyga on very IMPORTANT issues—(like who was better), suddenly exclaims*) Wow! Wow! Wow! It's SHIPPO from InuYasha! He's here! He's here! I can't believe it! And he's even MORE adorable up in person!  
  
Vetyga: (*also excited*) Hey, you're right!  
  
Shippo: (*sweatdrop*) (*climbs up on Rath's right shoulder*) Uhhhh, what do I do? I NEVER did a Disclaimer before. Is it hard?  
  
Vetyga: Oh, it's super duper hard! Just repeat after us, and you'll be fine!  
  
Rath and Vetyga: "I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z.........or INUYASHA!"  
  
Shippo: Ok! That's easy! I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALLS or DOG DEMONS!  
  
Rath: (*sweatdrop*) Uh, close enough!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Within the Past World........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The young Prince stared emotionlessly into the burning eyes of a looming intimidating figure. The figure slowly approached him; still, he showed no fear.  
  
"Vegeta," Frieza said quietly, by no means without the ever-present hint of threat. "Have you been disobeying me again, monkey?"  
  
"What does it matter, Frieza," Vegeta ventured boldly. "It's not like you really care."  
  
"Getting bold, are we?" Frieza laughed. "It's been a while since you've dared to speak to me in such manner. Have you forgotten who's in charge here?"  
  
"I'm a Prince, Frieza," Vegeta emphasized the tyrant's name, no longer caring to call him by the title of 'Master' or 'Lord' or whatever. "I will no longer obey you!"  
  
"You forget, Monkey," Frieza said, no longer finding Vegeta's display of boldness amusing. "It is I who allows you to continue breathing. You life is in MY hands, brat. You have no SAY in anything! A worthless Prince—that's all you are and all you'll ever be!"  
  
Fed up with Frieza's demeaning insults, Vegeta attacked without thinking. He aimed a flying lunge punch toward Frieza's head, who of course dodged it easily by casually tilting his head to the side. Angered at his failed attempt, Vegeta performed a seemingly flawless back-hook kick to the neck region.  
  
The attack was successful, but Frieza was un-phased. "Is that the best you have to show, Monkey?" Frieza chided. "If you're going to foolishly put your life in jeopardy then at LEAST make it worthwhile."  
  
"To be rid of you is worthwhile enough for me!" Vegeta replied as he slid down into a low back stance and twisted with his outstretched leg in a counter clockwise direction to sweep Frieza's left ankle. Frieza was actually thrown off balance; but before he hit the ground, he retaliated with unbelievable speed and grabbed Vegeta by the neck in annoyance. He then tightened his grip, closing off all circulation, causing Vegeta to gasp desperately for his deprived air. However, Frieza did not relent.  
  
"You don't appreciate all the things I do for you, Monkey," Frieza said slowly, ignoring the violent struggles of the small Saiyan in his grasp. "I provide you food, clothing, shelter........ training! Without me, you would have died with the rest of your pathetic kind when that 'unfortunate' meteor collided with Vegeta-sei! By my grace and will alone do I continue to care for you—to raise you! You have no place else to go! Without me, you're meaningless! And don't you forget it, Monkey!" His grip increased even more with the full intention of drawing the child into unconsciousness, but Vegeta reacted fast in panic by swishing his tail into Frieza's eyes. Frieza dropped him to the floor as his eyes stung with the little hairs that had gotten loosened from Vegeta's tail and stuck into his right eye. "You will pay for this monkey!" Frieza growled with rage.  
  
"T-take THIS!" Vegeta gasped as he launched all of his energy into an attack aimed for Frieza's neck region. Frieza's eyes widened in shock as the blast hit him full force and on its rightful target. He had not expected the monkey to retaliate like that so quickly! He couldn't believe it!  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in fear as Frieza suddenly fell forward, collapsing to the ground, as blood seemed to gush from his neck wound. Frieza just lay there motionlessly—not even breathing. Vegeta gasped in shock as he tried to keep himself from hyperventilating in excitement. Frieza was dead! Frieza was actually dead! He had killed him! He was free now! Vegeta was finally free.......................! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta suddenly woke up lying in the middle of one of the training rooms half-expecting to see Frieza lying dead before his feet, but it had all been just a dream! He sighed greatly. After he had left the girl in T-1, he had immediately gone to one of the training rooms to let off some steam. In fact, he'd been training for several hours straight as hard as he could in spite of his weakened state. He must have worn himself past his limits and blacked out. It had only been a dream—another bringer of false hope, just like that boy Trunks had given him. There was no way he'd ever be free of Frieza; he was sure of it. The adult Saiyan (Goku) had even told him so that they couldn't even promise him his freedom from this horrid life under Frieza. 'How ironic,' Vegeta thought hopelessly. 'I agreed to help them, but they choose to deny me the only thing I ever really wanted in life—to kill Frieza for all he has done to me! Surely, they know that Frieza will punish ME far worse than he ever has before if I do help them. They don't care though. I mean nothing to them. They just want to use me to escape for themselves! I definitely cannot rely on them, yet how did they get here without being noticed? If they can COME without being noticed, then maybe they can LEAVE without being noticed as well. So if I help them until I know for sure how they DID get here, then I too will be free! Until then, perhaps I should not let on that I do not trust them. I will just play along—for now.........'  
  
Again darkness seemed to swirl before his very eyes as the heat in the room seemed to increase to unbearable heights. He felt his consciousness once again starting to slip away. The last thing he remembered was being lifted into someone's strong arms, before fading completely into unconsciousness.........  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nappa and Raditz had just finished their intense sparring session. Nappa had the upper had during most of the match, of course, but it was still fun nevertheless.  
  
"You're getting better, Raditz. I actually broke a sweat against you this time!" Nappa teased.  
  
"You broke more than that," Raditz replied back. "Don't be ashamed! Just admit it! I'm MUCH better than you give me credit for!"  
  
"Yeah, for a 3rd-class weakling!" Nappa joked.  
  
"Ha ha!" Raditz responded. He and Nappa were on pretty good terms with each other. Back when their home planet had still existed, a 1st-class general and a 3rd-class commoner would NEVER have even spoken to one another, let alone become friends. The class system just didn't seem as important anymore with only three of them left, especially under Frieza's rule. (A/N: They still don't know about Goku and the others on board!) The only time the class system became an issue was in Vegeta's presence and THAT was only because it was one of the few things the child had left in his short life and they felt it was important for Vegeta to never forget he was the Prince of a proud race—no matter what Frieza did or said to him that made it seem otherwise! And speaking of the Prince............ "Nappa, is that Prince Vegeta lying in there?" Raditz asked as he pointed within one of the training rooms.  
  
"Dammit!" Nappa cursed. "This better not be Frieza's doing!" He said as he rushed within the room. As they knelt beside their Prince, Nappa began to examine his injuries. It was apparent that Vegeta had once again been the victim of some brutal treatment; however there were no puddles of blood on the floor, so Nappa could only assume that it had happened earlier that day and that Vegeta had just overexerted himself trying to lose himself within his training. Vegeta seemed to be breathing harder than normal and looked extremely flushed. When Nappa placed his hand against Vegeta's forehead and then his cheeks, he realized that he felt far warmer than normal. "Raditz," Nappa asked. "Does he feel hot to you?"  
  
Raditz felt Vegeta's forehead as well and confirmed Nappa's suspicion that Vegeta had fallen seriously ill. Saiyans didn't usually fall sick like that, so it was cause for them to be very concerned for Vegeta's well being. As Nappa lifted the boy into his large arms, Vegeta mumbled something inaudible before finally going unconscious. Nappa knew something had to be wrong when Vegeta hadn't even bothered to put up a fuss about being carried. Nappa once again cursed Frieza's name as they headed towards Vegeta's room, only to find it an absolute mess from Vegeta's earlier tantrum and Frieza's harsh discipline. Without a word, Nappa set Vegeta down on the bed as they set about cleaning up the red stickiness along the floor and walls. Once that was done, they just lounged around until the Prince woke up.  
  
All the while, Bulma watched from across the hall. She was still very afraid of what Nappa and Raditz might do if they saw her. After all, the last time she had seen them, Raditz had kidnapped Gohan and tried to kill Goku and Nappa had killed off several of the Z Warriors during the battle against him and Vegeta back on Earth. They weren't pleasant memories, so to speak, but as she watched the way they truly seemed to care for the young Prince, it seemed that they did it for more than just an obligation because he was their leader—it was genuine. And deep down, she knew that had she been in Trunks's position, she really WOULD have done the same thing—no matter what the consequences! As the door to Vegeta's room once again sealed shut, she decided she might as well get it over with and confront the two adult Saiyans. Whether or not it was the smartest choice didn't matter, for time was closing in on them! They had to leave by tomorrow or else their chance to make it through the rift would elude them. Gathering up all the courage she could muster, she knocked on the door.........  
  
Raditz looked up in a panic. "Could it be Frieza?!" he worried.  
  
Nappa rolled his eyes in annoyance as he stood up. "Don't be an idiot, Raditz! Since when would Frieza ever knock?" As the door slid open, he saw a rather strange blue-haired female standing before him.  
  
'Oh man,' Bulma thought. 'He's even more intimidating up close! He's huge!'  
  
"Who are you?" Nappa demanded. "And what business do you have with the Prince?"  
  
"Vege........er, the Prince and I had made a deal," Bulma replied apprehensively, trying to avoid the subject of who she was. "I was just going to ask him something, that's all."  
  
"Nappa, let her in," a young voice commanded.  
  
"Uh, yes, Vegeta," Nappa replied immediately. He hadn't even known the Prince had awakened.  
  
As Vegeta slowly sat up, he asked, "What do you want, girl?"  
  
Bulma was REALLY getting annoyed with being called that! If it wasn't 'woman' from her Vegeta then it was 'girl' from this one! Honestly, she had a name! Then again she hadn't yet told this chibi version of Vegeta her name, so she supposed she would just have to deal with it! How annoying! Oh well, things were already messed up as it was, so........  
  
"My name," she debated carefully whether or not to continue, "is Bulma. Clearly, I'm not from around here; in fact, none of us are."  
  
"So what, girl," Vegeta replied. "I already knew that! The question is, how did you get here? And what exactly do you want with me? I already told you I would help you."  
  
"Actually, I just need you to help me find out all I can about the Rift of the Schreetept Quadrant," Bulma replied. "Simple, and then we'll be on our way!"  
  
"Who is 'we'," Nappa questioned, but Vegeta held up his hand and replied, "She's talking about the other Saiyans and some purple-haired kid that Frieza has chained up in the Prisoner Room."  
  
"Other Saiyans?!" Raditz exclaimed.  
  
"I'll help you tomorrow, then," Vegeta replied, ignoring Raditz and Nappa's shocked look at the news of more survivors from Vegeta-sei.  
  
"Actually, we need to be gone by tomorrow," Bulma replied. "I'll need you to do it by tonight........ Look, I know it's asking a lot of you, but it's very important..."  
  
"You're damn right it's asking too much of him!" Raditz exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how much trouble this could cause!? Frieza will not look kindly on this!"  
  
"Raditz," Vegeta said unusually quietly. "I can defend myself." Perhaps it was because he was not feeling well, he didn't know, but he didn't even feel like reprimanding Raditz for speaking out of place like that. He just didn't care anymore. He looked to Bulma, "We'll start tonight when most everyone is asleep. Meet me here."  
  
"Perfect!" Bulma exclaimed. "Well then, I had better get going! I told Sugo I was just going for a restroom break!"  
  
"What a stupid excuse," was all Vegeta could say.  
  
Bulma sighed as she exited the room. Why should she have expected anything more from him than an insult?  
  
"So that's where you've been all this time," a hidden figure thought as soon as Bulma had turned the corner. "I'm sure Frieza will be MOST interested in this bit of info.... Perhaps I can use this to my advantage!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back in the Present World......  
  
By the time the present Vegeta and Gohan had arrived at Dende's Lookout, the sky had become unusually bright in color, glowing with an eerie reddish hue.  
  
"Gohan! Vegeta! What brings you here?" Dende greeted.  
  
"Cut the sentimental crap!" Vegeta snapped as he set Videl down on the ground. "What the hell is going on here? And why can't I sense my mate and son?!"  
  
Dende was afraid he would ask that. "I'll explain after I heal them," Dende said motioning towards ChiChi and Videl.  
  
"Then hurry it up!" Vegeta replied impatiently.  
  
"Of course," Dende replied, dreading Vegeta's reaction once he told him the news. He then knelt beside the two injured women and concentrated his powers on healing them, which took no more than a few minutes.  
  
Videl suddenly bolted up. "Oh my gosh! Pan!"  
  
"It's okay, Videl," Gohan comforted as he handed the now giggling Pan to her mother.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Videl exclaimed in relief as she hugged her daughter in a deep embrace.  
  
"Dende," ChiChi asked. "Is there another threat of some sort on the way?"  
  
"You have to tell them sometime, Dende," Piccolo (once again in control of his own body) said as he approached them. "It can't be avoided forever, so you might as well get it over with now."  
  
"What does he mean?" Gohan asked. "Is something bad happening to the Earth?"  
  
Dende took a deep breath as he explained the whole situation about Goku, Bulma, Goten, and Trunks going to Vegeta's past and interfering.  
  
"I had warned them not to," Dende continued. "I had even STRESSED it, but they had not heeded my advice and are therefore trapped in the Past World unless they can make it through the Rift in time."  
  
Vegeta was furious. "How dare you! I can't believe you had agreed to this! If anything happens to Bulma or Trunks, I am holding BOTH YOU AND KAKARROT responsible! And the Earth may not have a god much longer afterwards!"  
  
Dende just nodded nervously. What else could he do? He had not felt intimidated by Vegeta since back on Namek when Vegeta was after all of the dragonballs, but he felt that Vegeta might just carry out his threat if anything bad DID happen. Things were certainly out of his hands now; it was entirely up to the others.  
  
"Vegeta," Piccolo said solemnly. "You making threats isn't helping things. There's nothing more we can do."  
  
"On the contrary," Vegeta said as his eyes glowed with a determined ferocity. "You can send ME to the Past as well.....!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * *  
  
Rath (*still squeezing Shippo in a big bear hug*): Wow! I actually have 80 Reviews! That's surprising! Very cool! Well it looks like Goku and the gang will be off to Schreetept any minute now! And just WHAT does our favorite chibi prince have up his sleeves? And how will it end up affecting the Z Warriors? Until Next Time! Please continue to R&R!  
  
Shippo: (*choking, still gasping for air*) Hey-ya! Y-You-Can-Let-Go-N- Now!!!  
  
Rath: (*finally lets go!*) Oops! I almost forgot!  
  
{A/N: (To Lil Shady) Yeah, I must be the BEST at the WORST updates! That I know. Not something to be proud of. I'm so unpredictable in that aspect. And for reasons like that, I admire authors like YOU who ARE so consistent! ^_^ Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter nevertheless! Sawatdee!) 


	11. Card Holder

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Rath: Man! Vetyga is sooooo annoying! She keeps bugging me! I mean ever since Shippo left, she won't stop speaking to me in that strange language of hers! I mean, as if I really understand her! All I know is that she better not be doing any disclaimers without me behind my back!  
  
Vetyga: (who is conveniently standing behind Rath's back) I DNO'T KONW WHY SHE HAS SCUH A POBLREM WTIH ME TLKAING TIHS WAY! I MAEN EVRONEYE ESLE UDNRESANTDS ME, RHIGT? SEH'S SO LMAE! AYNAWYS WE DNO'T OWN DRAOGN BLAL Z!

.

WITHIN THE PRESENT WORLD.......  
  
It was a bold statement indeed.... Send Vegeta to the Past where he could get the others in one place so that Dende could easily transport them back to the Present. And so everyone would live happily ever after! Too bad it was all a delusion, bound by the fact that Dende could never again open the gateway to the Past World without demolishing the Present World in the process.... And this was something Dende would NEVER allow to pass while it was still within his power not to do so!  
  
"You WILL send me where you sent them!" Vegeta demanded. "NOW! So that I can correct your STUPIDITY!"  
  
"A noble gesture, Vegeta," Dende replied knowingly. "But one that is seriously flawed."  
  
"Enough with your rubbish!" Vegeta growled angrily. "It is MY Past we are dealing with here! I can do as I choose! So send me there NOW!" A ball of shining blue energy began to gather within his tightened left fist as he added, "Or else.....!"  
  
Piccolo vowed he would kill Vegeta or die trying if the brash Saiyan Prince even dared to act on his threat in such haste! He lowered his stance, preparing to defend Dende at all costs, but Dende motioned for him to stop.  
  
"Go ahead, Vegeta," Dende urged slowly. "But remember this: you so much as step a FOOT within the Past World and they will no longer have a Present to return to! And so they would DIE the moment they crossed time's boundaries! ....Or you could put faith in the fact that they WILL make it through the Rift in time, and so they live..... But it's all up to you! Pray tell.... how will you play your hand?"  
  
Vegeta's energy began to dissipate as he took in Dende's words of wisdom..... If what Dende said was true, then there really wasn't anything they could do.... And that bothered him. He hated not being in control over what went on his life.... Too long had he been denied this in the past.... Surely, there was something he could do....? Somehow.... He was never one to just sit around and wait, but he did not want to be responsible for the deaths of his wife and son....  
  
Trying to keep his anger under control, Vegeta uttered two simple words, "How long?"  
  
Dende knew this was Vegeta's way of showing that he accepted the truth of the situation and would no longer deny the facts. Dende thus answered honestly, "The time speeds may differ slightly, but all in all, they have about two weeks..... But I know they'll make it!"  
  
"They better...." Vegeta mumbled before he took off to go retrieve his daughter, who he had almost forgotten was being baby-sat by Krillin's brat.  
  
"Goku won't fail," Piccolo stated solemnly. "They WILL make it."  
  
As Gohan looked to the ominous skies, he thought to himself, "I certainly hope so...." He didn't know what he'd do if he lost both his father and his little brother out there....  
  
A flash of red lightning struck through the heavens—an omen of things to come.......

.

WITHIN THE PAST WORLD......  
  
Vegeta was lying in his bed eating the meat scraps Raditz had managed to salvage for him, while Nappa and Raditz sat on the floor conversing quietly with one another. He pretty much paid them no attention. After all, what did he care? His ears, however, perked up at the mention of Frieza and he began to feel very agitated as he felt two pairs of eyes upon him.....  
  
"You got a problem?" Vegeta asked impatiently as he glared back at them.  
  
"How have you been feeling lately?" Nappa inquired quietly.  
  
"Who cares?" Vegeta replied.  
  
"What was it for this time....?" Nappa asked cautiously.  
  
"Does it matter?" Vegeta replied irritably. "It's not like I can do anything about it, anyways. So why care?"  
  
"Because this has gone on far too long!" Nappa answered. "And way too often! Don't you think it's about time we put an end to all this?"  
  
"You're an idiot, Nappa," Vegeta replied as he crossed his arms across his chest. "So just shut up!"  
  
"Just give it up, Nappa," Raditz said, tired of Vegeta's ingratitude. As far as he was concerned, the bratty Prince had no right to disrespect them so much! Hell! They were trying to HELP him for goodness sakes! It was nerve-racking to say the least. For it seemed the bruises weren't the ONLY things Vegeta was getting from Frieza..... It was frightening (and sad really) how the young Prince's demeanor would suddenly morph, resembling the one being he strove so hard not to become.  
  
After a long awkward silence, Vegeta asked quietly, "What if I told you that I was leaving tomorrow?"  
  
"If Frieza catches you....." Raditz began, until Nappa cut him off, trying to avoid reminding Vegeta of what Frieza had done to him the LAST time the child had attempted to run away. Nappa was surprised the Prince still had the will to even CONSIDER doing it again!  
  
"Are you sure?" Nappa asked.  
  
"They promised to take me," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Who promised?" Nappa asked, not sure that he liked where this was heading....  
  
"Trunks did!" Vegeta exclaimed. "The girl says they have to leave by tomorrow, so this will be my last day with Frieza!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Raditz asked.  
  
Vegeta just shrugged.  
  
"You don't even know, do you?" Raditz exasperated. "Incredible! I can't believe you would be so willing to risk your own life for something that may not even be possible! Have you given this no thought at all?!"  
  
"You don't get it!" Vegeta growled in frustration, suddenly feeling a loss of appetite despite the fact that he had eaten so little in the last several days. "Frieza never treats YOU like he does me! Haven't YOU given it any 'thought'? I just want to be free! I will not be beaten for no reason anymore! I hate it here! Why can't you just....." Vegeta shook his head as he threw the remaining scraps of food to the floor. "Just forget it!" He then jumped off the bed and stormed angrily out the room as he called out, "And don't you follow me either!"  
  
"Vegeta....." Nappa tried to reason, but the child was already gone. Nappa was prepared to follow his Prince, when Raditz motioned for him to stop.  
  
"Let him work it out," Raditz told him. "He'll be ok...."  
  
'No one thinks I'll ever escape from Frieza!' Vegeta thought angrily to himself as he stormed down the hallway. 'But I'll show them! I will NOT be a slave forever!' For now, he just had to go find someplace that he could think by himself.

.

ELSEWHERE ABOARD FRIEZA'S SHIP..........  
  
Bulma had just returned to T-1.  
  
"Had a nice 'break'?" Khamrii asked snidely.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Bulma replied nervously. "Of course..."  
  
"Khamrii, leave us!" Sugo ordered, before motioning for Bulma to meet him in the far corner of the room.  
  
"Um, Sugo....?" Bulma started, but Sugo held his hand up in a silencing gesture.  
  
"Listen," Sugo whispered into her ear. "You've been working pretty hard today, so I think I will give you the rest of the day off. Why don't you go enjoy yourself?"  
  
"Why are you being so, uh, nice to me?" Bulma asked, trying hard not to be seduced by Sugo's striking golden eyes. Why did he have to be so CUTE!?  
  
"You don't seem to have come from around here," Sugo replied. "You seem different from the others. Let me show you around...."  
  
"What about Frieza?" Bulma asked, but Sugo interrupted her.  
  
"You need not be concerned over Frieza," Sugo replied. "You are currently under MY jurisdiction. And Frieza has not yet given me any specific orders concerning you. It is only my business!"  
  
"I've seen how Frieza is," Bulma said. "I don't want you getting in trouble over me..."  
  
"Just follow me anyways," Sugo replied as he gently grabbed her by the hand and led her out the room. Had he not been so infatuated over Bulma, he would have noticed Khamrii's glaring look........  
  
"Where are you leading me?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"You'll see," Sugo replied as he led her up to the uppermost level, where he took her into a large pitch dark circular room.  
  
"What is this place?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"Look up," Sugo replied as he flipped on one of the side panels. He then watched Bulma's eyes light up in astonishment as the entire ceiling opened up into a massive glass dome, surrounding them within the glistening stars!  
  
"It's amazing!" Bulma gasped as she watched all the stars streak passed in a whirl of glimmering light. It was like nothing she had ever seen before! "The stars are so beautiful!"  
  
"I thought you might like it," Sugo said, clearly pleased by her delight. "Not very many on this ship can fully appreciate the stars like this. Somehow I knew YOU could....." The moment, however, was ruined as a small movement on the opposite side of the room suddenly caught their attention.  
  
"Why are you here, monkey?" Sugo questioned suspiciously after he switched on the lights. "Get out of here!"  
  
"Please don't call him that," Bulma whispered quietly as she watched the 8- year-old Saiyan quickly stand up, preparing to defend himself if need be.  
  
"If it's a fight you're lookin' for....!" Vegeta snapped as he glared as menacingly as he could into Sugo's eyes.  
  
"You KNOW this Saiyan?" Sugo glanced at Bulma.  
  
"Yes, so leave him be," Bulma responded. "I need him for something!"  
  
"So be it," Sugo backed down as he continued to look at the stars. "Only for you......"  
  
And then to Vegeta she said, "And don't you go starting any trouble either! Okay?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "As if you can stop me!" he retorted. Of course, the only reason he backed down was because he didn't want to ruin his one chance to escape, that and the fact that he still felt completely exhausted and weak from the beatings he had received earlier that day. Of course, he hid it well from the others, lest they try to take advantage of his weakness...... Besides, he had to find out what this girl was up to!  
  
"Do either of you know about the Schreetept Quadrant?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta just shrugged.  
  
"Why?" Sugo asked.  
  
"Because I, uh, heard someone mention it and I want to learn more about it," Bulma half-lied. "It sounds like a great place!"  
  
"Why don't you allow ME to assist you?" Sugo suggested smoothly, ignoring Vegeta's rolling eyes.  
  
"Perhaps if you could get me into the mainframe......" Bulma started.  
  
Sugo nodded as he said, "Say no more!" He then motioned towards the small door on the other side of the room. "I can let you access one in there, but I'm afraid 'monkeys' are not allowed....." He glanced meaningfully at Vegeta.  
  
Bulma frowned at his choice of wording, but she knew she couldn't overlook this opportunity, not while the others were counting on her. She kneeled down to be eye-level with Vegeta as she said, "I'm sorry, Vegeta, but can you wait out here for me?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes were void of emotion as he said darkly, "Then why did you even bother asking a mere 'monkey' for help if you had HIM! How dare you toy with me!"  
  
"I didn't realize," Bulma explained as she placed her hands on his shoulders, but Vegeta immediately hit her away from him.  
  
"Enough with your lies!" Vegeta threatened. That's when Sugo punched him hard in the face.  
  
"Don't you EVER strike her like that, you filthy monkey!" Sugo berated. Before he even knew what hit him, Vegeta had tackled him to the floor with his little hands around his neck.  
  
"I will KILL you for calling me that!" Vegeta growled as he cut off Sugo's air supply. "And for ordering me around!" His anger gave him strength and made him forget about all the pain he was in. All he saw was red!  
  
"Vegeta, stop!" Bulma exclaimed as she watched Sugo struggle. "STOP IT NOW, VEGETA! Please!" However, Vegeta ignored her. He was determined to make Sugo suffer....  
  
Bulma franticly tried to think of a way to stop Vegeta from killing the one being capable and willing to get her all the information she needed. She didn't see any objects lying around that she could distract him with, so she grabbed a tight hold of what she knew to be a Saiyan weakness—his tail!  
  
Vegeta's entire body shuddered under the sharp waves of pain that shot through his body. He couldn't believe he had been so careless to let his guard down like that!  
  
Bulma felt bad hurting him like this, but she knew it was the only way. She was relieved that he hadn't yet learned to overcome that little weakness. "I'll stop only if you let go of Sugo..." She squeezed again to emphasize her point causing the small Saiyan to immediately release his grip on Sugo. She then went to help Sugo up as she asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Sugo nodded, "Of course! It will take more than a scrawny little monkey to hurt me!"  
  
Vegeta looked humiliated as he turned to walk away from them.  
  
"Wait, Vegeta!" Bulma called out to him, but Vegeta paused only long enough to ask, "Do you enjoy this? Because I don't care anymore! I'm sick of your stupid 'games'!"  
  
Bulma gave up. Vegeta was just being stubborn as usual and she didn't have time for it right now. She had more important things to think about, like how to get to Schreetept!  
  
"Come," Sugo motioned her towards the room. "Do not worry about the little monkey! He's too stupid to comprehend this sort of stuff anyways....."  
  
Bulma stared at him in disbelief for a moment. Why did everyone like to belittle Vegeta so much? She had to fight the urge to tell him a thing or two about his demeaning ways; it was starting to get to get to her, but she followed him anyways. But it was well worth the patience, for Bulma ended up finding out quite a bit of info about the where the rift would be likely to appear! It turned out that within the core of the Schreetept Quadrant, there was a planet by the name of Rijow that was undergoing some very strange phenomenons. It turned out that a few of its many moons had mysteriously vanished from existence within the past couple of days and Rijow was suffering from some rather dangerous erratic weather changes. Even some unidentifiable elemental compounds now seemed to be appearing out of nowhere. The ancients of Rijow were apparently anxiously awaiting what they termed the 'Time of the Great Void', an apocalypse in which allegedly occurred every hundred years to the planets throughout Schreetept. Though some believed it to be but a myth, most agreed that Rijow's day of reckoning was finally upon them........ Perhaps it was the 'Rift' Dende had told her about!  
  
"And you wish to go THERE?" Sugo raised his eyebrow. "It seems to me that that entire quadrant is slowly obliterating itself. Even Frieza, himself, has no interest in that quadrant. What good could it be to YOU?"  
  
Of course, Bulma did not dare tell Sugo her REAL reason for her unusual curiosity in Schreetept, so she lied, "I just wanted to know what those people were talking about! That's all! But you will keep this all between us, right?" She batted her eyes. 'Damn, I'm flirting!' she thought shamelessly. 'But can a girl help it! Besides, is it really considered flirting if I'm just using it to get information.....? (sigh) Oh well..... I guess it can't hurt!'  
  
Sugo fell for it like a charm as he replied, "But of course, my sweet! Anything for you!"  
  
"Well then, I'm going to go see where Vegeta went," Bulma said as she jumped up to give him a big hug. "Thank you SOOOO much, Sugo! I couldn't have done it without you!"  
  
"Well, I guess you should get going then," Sugo was thrilled to make her so content.  
  
With one last hug of gratitude, Bulma ran out the observatory in search of Vegeta.  
  
Suddenly several large red symbols blinked rapidly across the computer screen.  
  
"This is interesting....." Sugo mumbled to himself. "It seems to be some sort of warning.... Hmmmm... 'THE RIDDLE OF SCHREETEPT....'....."

.

Rath: Well, I suppose I had better end it here before I end up turning this into one of those never ending chapters! Ha ha! I had more (MUCH MORE!) that I had intended to put into this chapter, BUUUUT I think it will fit best in the next chapter instead! I guess that's what I get for trying to plan to end this chapter at a pre-set point before I even started writing it! It's the surest way to get Writer's Cramp or Writer's Block or whatever the saying is! That and vacation and training and new video games....Oh well!  
  
Anyways, you should thank 'Lil Shady' for giving me the motivation to write this chapter! And when you get the chance you should check out her latest story: "Faded Future" (story id.: 1912469) I doubt you'll find any another Chibi Vegeta fic like it! And it has such an interesting plot twist!  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed! Until Next Time! Please R/R!


	12. Death Sentence

Ok, usually I wait until the end of the chapter before I do these, but I would like to make one thing clear before I continue. Most of you have expressed an interest in seeing the Present Vegeta travel back to his Past. Indeed, I ALREADY DO have plans concerning him and the Past, but as I've said before---- Dende CANNOT send him there! Besides there are certain events that must first take place.....(Hint! Hint!)....For now, I will say nothing more on the subject, so you'll just have to see for yourselves in the future!

Oh and forgive me if this chapter is a bit too long! I didn't realize it would be so long until I actually started typing it! See what happens when I get in a writing mood?

DISCLAIMER:

Rath: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Vetyga: (mouth drops wide open in shock as she nervously feels Rath's forehead) WHAT?!! A 'normal' disclaimer!? Are you feeling alright...?

Rath: (Grows over 120 ft tall and her eyes light with fire as she bellows in a DEEP voice) What! Are you saying I'm a 'weirdo' or something?!!!

Vetyga: (ducks behind chair in fear while others flee in terror) Nooooo! Of course not! Why would ANYBODY think THAT!??

Rath: (suddenly reverts back to her usual cheerful self) Oh, ok!

Vetyga: (big sweatdrop)

WITHIN THE PAST WORLD.......

Bulma knocked anxiously on Vegeta's bedroom door. "Vegeta! Please open up! I need to talk to you! Vegeta?" Vegeta was purposely ignoring her. She could hear him in there! Perhaps she deserved it for breaking what little trust he had of her, but she had one more favor to ask of him.... And it was a BIG ONE....

"I KNOW you're there!" Bulma shouted, glancing anxiously around to make sure none of Frieza's goons were near. "Open this door, Vegeta! You want Frieza to find me here at your door or something!? You KNOW he won't look kindly on this......" She hated backing him in a corner like that, but it was a matter of survival—or so she convinced herself. Finally the child opened up the door and glared coldly as he motioned for her to enter.

"You're just lucky Nappa and Raditz weren't here to hear such a low-level weakling threatening me like that," Vegeta growled at her as he went back to lying on the bed. "Or I'm sure they would have gladly torn you to pieces!"

"Then what's stopping YOU?" Bulma asked sarcastically, but instead of arguing back with her as she expected, Vegeta just shrugged.

"Vegeta, if you do ONE more thing for me then I will never bother you again!" Bulma began.

"Get Sugo!!!" Vegeta snapped back. "I'm sure HE won't mind!"

"I......" Bulma felt bad. "Listen, Vegeta...."

"NO, YOU LISTEN!" Vegeta sounded intense, though he was barely speaking above a whisper. "I want no part of it anymore! I DON'T CARE, so don't waste your breath!"

"I know, but could you just help me get the keys to the Prisoner Room and show us to the nearest exit....!!!" Bulma quickly blurted out.

"Incredible," Vegeta muttered in disbelief.

"I-I mean, you know Frieza better than anyone else an-and I doubt I could really rely on anyone ELSE to do it," Bulma continued rapidly. "Besides, y-you probably know where he would keep them and all.....And I d-don't really know how much I can trust Sugo.....An-And....."

"You're not even listening to a WORD I'm saying, are you?!!" Vegeta exasperated, before turning away from her. That's when she noticed the foul brownish liquidy mess covering parts of his bed and the floor...

"Vegeta.....?" she asked softly. "Have you been throwing up?"

"Just leave me alone!" Vegeta exclaimed angrily. "I can take care of myself!"

"I'm sure you can," Bulma said softly. She reached out to rub his back, but was surprised when he flinched away from her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Vegeta snapped.

'Did he not want to be comforted...?' Bulma wondered. 'Or was it just an automatic reaction against what he deemed as "pity"?' Despite his weakening protests, Bulma sat down beside him and observed Vegeta's living conditions for what seemed like the first time..... She realized as she glanced around the room, that Vegeta owned very few things other than the clothes on his back. His bed was rock hard and contained but one thin blanket to shield him from the cold...and it didn't even have a PILLOW! The room was just comprised of a bed and a set of cabinets for his clothes, on top of which was a dim light. But it was what was on TOP of the lamp that caught her attention...... There dangling at the base, was a yellow beaded pearl necklace connected to a large circular turquoise emblem which was embroidered with a pale blue outline of what appeared to be a star burst within a star burst.....

"It's my father's," Vegeta answered her silent question as he noticed her gaze. "Frieza gave it to me not long after he died.... I suppose he thinks I should be grateful or something..."

"You must miss him, huh?" Bulma asked, but to her surprise, Vegeta firmly denied it.

"No!" Vegeta said. "I hate him! I used to like him. I wanted to be just like him, but then he sent me here to be punished and he didn't even tell me why!"

It saddened Bulma to hear him say that. He still didn't understand that Frieza had given his father no other choice..... Lots of things raced through her mind as she looked at Vegeta. After seeing the way he lived and what he went through every day, there was no way she could just leave him here and be on her merry way! Things were already changed as it was! One more wouldn't make THAT much of a difference, would it?

"If you can get the keys and the others, we'll take you," Bulma said quietly.

Vegeta continued to stare into nothingness as he said, "Fine, I'll do it, but if you're lying to me....."

"We will!" Bulma replied. "Of course, I'll have to talk my friend into it first, but I'm sure things will work out!"

"Then wait here," Vegeta ordered as he slowly got up and headed for the door. "I can't be seen with you."

"Thanks, Vegeta," Bulma said. "You have no idea how much this means to us! You be careful though!"

"Whatever," Vegeta replied as he left the room. He didn't get very far before a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey, monkey!" Sugo called. "Have you seen Bulma around here? She said she was looking for you."

"What's it to ya?" Vegeta retorted.

"Look, monkey, I don't have time for your little games," Sugo replied impatiently as he handed Vegeta a folded set of papers. "I have somewhere to be right now, so I need you to give this to her."

"And if I refuse?" Vegeta smirked. How he enjoyed irritating Sugo like this!

"Enough, monkey!" Sugo exclaimed as he walked hurriedly away. "Just see that she gets this or else!"

"Hmph!" Vegeta rolled his eyes as he continued down the hallway. "Now what could be so important about these?" he wondered as he couldn't resist reading it for himself. "Besides, it's not like the girl can read it anyways...." As he skimmed through the pages he discovered why the girl must've been so interested in Schreetept..... He learned about the mysterious rift that appeared once every hundred years throughout the Quadrant and how something weird was going on lately around Planet Rijow...... And there were even rumors that the Rift was actually some sort of portal between worlds, maybe even TIME....!

"THAT must be how they got here!" Vegeta murmured. It even contained information about some weird riddle, though it didn't really concern him. "She'll never know!" Vegeta smirked as he carefully tore the papers to shreds and threw them away. "But I will...!" He hurried upstairs to one of the top floors, where his excitement quickly wore off as he glanced around anxiously. He had to make sure the coast was clear before entering his master's room. It was one of the few places aboard the ship that was completely forbidden to 'dirty little monkeys like him'---as Frieza so lightly put it. He knew Frieza was usually having meetings in his Throne Room around this time, so he wasn't overly worried about being caught.

As the young prince looked around, he couldn't help but be amazed at how extravagantly Frieza lived in comparison to him! Lots of long black velvety sheets draped across the large soft curved bed, intertwined within fine fuchsia silks and accented with midnight gray cushions. On a small table next to the bed, laid a freshly opened bottle of Kreejuk--- Frieza's favorite brand of bubbling wine (a specialty drink from Frieza's own home planet). Even the walls seemed more lavish than the rest of the ship--- in total contrast to the ruthless being that inhabited the room. Although if you took a second glance, you would notice Frieza's large display of blood-stained 'punishing tools' lining several of the shelves.....

As Vegeta climbed up on the bed (he couldn't resist ...), he tried to remember what his own home had been like. He felt ashamed to admit it, but the only thing he could recall was being HERE with Frieza. From what he could remember, his father hadn't cared much about such unnecessary decorations, so he doubted the Royal Palace had been very fancy in design. But then again, Frieza was always meticulous about EVERYTHING! Subconsciously, Vegeta couldn't help but wonder if Frieza could have all this pointless extravagant stuff just lying around, then why did Frieza like to deprive him so much of even the most basic of things? It's not like he ever purposely disobeyed Frieza much anymore; he knew better now! Of course, Frieza didn't care...

In the midst of his inner-turmoil, Vegeta accidentally knocked over the bottle of Kreejuk, spilling it all over the floor! The urgency of the situation quickly returned to him as he realized what he had done.... He frantically tried to wipe off some of the deep red drops that had stained his hands.

"The keys..." the child repeated to himself as he continued to search the room. "That's why I'm here....But where?" He quietly rummaged through the large wooden shelves until at last he located a large set of keys at the back of the topmost shelf! He hesitated, however, before he could grab a hold of them; for there in front of them laid a thin brown rod approximately three and a half feet in length--- also stained red from its constant use as a disciplining tool.... Vegeta drew his hand back close to himself as he tried to convince himself that there was no reason to fear such a simple object! It was just a rod and nothing more!

'Why am I so weak?' Vegeta mentally chastised himself. 'It's only an OBJECT! So why am I so afraid of it? Frieza's not here to use it! Frieza's not here.....'

Vegeta once again reached for the keys, but when his hand accidentally brushed against the cold metal of the thin punishing tool, he flinched involuntarily, causing it to roll off the shelf and clank to the floor. His heart raced wildly as he then grabbed the keys and ran down towards the Prisoner Room.....

MEANWHILE IN FRIEZA'S THRONE ROOM......

Frieza was in the middle of having a meeting with a lowly technician by the name of Khamrii and the head technician, Sugo....

"You are certain of this?" Frieza questioned.

"Yes," Khamrii said, as she looked up at him from her bowed position. "The blue-haired girl, Bulma, snuck away from T-1 to visit the little monkey prince. Apparently, they are making plans to escape together along with the other prisoners. I heard them talking about it.... The other two monkeys may be in on it as well...."

"And you?" Frieza asked, as he turned to glare at Sugo. "Did YOU know of any of this?"

"I have seen the young monkey speak to the girl on occasion, but I have never heard of any such 'plans'," Sugo lied, when in actuality, he had known all along why Bulma was so interested in Schreetept.... She was a really bad liar!

"He's lying, my Lord!" Khamrii exclaimed. "He's been infatuated over her ever since she came! He's even spent time ALONE with her, during times when he should have been working!"

'So THAT was what this was all about,' Sugo thought. 'She's overcome with jealousy.... Why didn't I see this coming sooner?'

"Again, this 'low-tech' has no real basis for these accusations," Sugo replied calmly. He had worked under Frieza for many years now, so he was used to Frieza's intense scrutiny. Khamrii on the other hand, was almost in a panic, and it showed... "Records will show that I was merely showing her how to search the databases for plausible conquest planets to add to your growing empire. I figured a good place to start would be the Schreetept Quadrant. Though she has been here for little time, she has quite the potential; unlike Khamrii here, who is just plain jealous of the fact."

"I see," Frieza said.

"If I may continue, my Lord....?" Sugo asked.

"You may," Frieza replied.

Once Frieza said this, Sugo knew he knew he was very close to convincing Frieza that Bulma had done nothing to deserve Frieza's ire. He really cared for her, so he didn't know what he'd do if Frieza were to ever hurt her... "What I'd like to know," Sugo continued. "Is how Khamrii here was able to witness Bulma's supposed 'acts of betrayal' when in fact SHE should have been doing her job? I'll tell you how--- SHE was in fact the one who must've planned all this and now she needs a scapegoat! How ELSE can she know every little detail of her accusations against the newest member of the technical team?"

When Frieza's eyes narrowed towards Khamrii, Sugo knew he had sealed it!

"Yes, do explain, Khamrii," Frieza said dangerously calmly.

"My Lord....." Khamrii's eyes glanced wildly back and forth between Frieza and Sugo. "S-Surely you know this is just a plot against ME!"

"First you say it's a plot to free the prisoners and NOW you say it was just a plot against YOU?" Sugo stated. "Khamrii, Khamrii! Do make up your mind. Which story do you intend to stick to!"

"N-No, that's not....." Khamrii started, but Frieza interrupted her, "That's enough out of YOU! Clearly, you are lying to me, but I have other people to deal with now!" He then fried her alive with one of his ki-blasts. Her final screams echoed through the halls, as she became nothing more than a lump of burning flesh and bones on the floor....

Frieza then turned to Sugo. "I do not tolerate those who lie to my face, Sugo. As the head-tech of T-1, I find it hard to believe that you would know NOTHING about the misdeeds of those under your command. I should kill YOU, as well, for your insubordination! Your skills as a technician are the only reason you are still breathing. Is that understood?"

Sugo nodded immediately.

"Good," Frieza replied. "Then let Khamrii's death serve as a lesson to you! Now leave!"

"Yes, my Lord," Sugo bowed again before exiting the room. He had to go warn Bulma!

Frieza then turned back towards Zarbon and Dodoria as he commanded, "Bring the little monkey here before me, now!--- Along with the other Saiyans and the girl! I have a few 'questions' for them..."

"Yes, Lord Frieza," Zarbon and Dodoria bowed at once.

WITHIN THE PRISONER ROOM.....

Trunks and the others were getting restless from being chained up so long!

"Man, this bites!" Trunks exclaimed. "I wish my mom would hurry it up with whatever she's doing up there! We gotta get outta here!"

"Yeah, and they don't even give us any FOOD down here!" Goten whined. "I'm hungry!"

Goku's stomach growled in agreement. "I guess I am, too!" he said. "If Bulma doesn't come back soon, we're going to have to think of our own way out of here..."

"You don't think anything bad's happened to Mrs. Bulma, do you?" Goten worried.

"Peh!" Trunks exclaimed. "I'm sure she's doing great! She can do ANYTHING she puts her mind to!--- Just like my Father!"

As Goten began to squirm around uncomfortably he came to a startling realization! "Hey, I think I can get out of these things!" Goten exclaimed. "They feel a bit looser!"

"Didn't you hear what Vegeta said?" Trunks rolled his eyes in annoyance. "If you try to get out of them then Frieza will be alerted!"

Goten shook his head. "Not if I just SLIP out, they won't!"

Trunks and Goku watched with interest as Goten carefully twisted his hand back and forth until at last one of his hands wiggled loose!

"Hey, it actually worked!" Trunks exclaimed, as he attempted to do the same thing (.....to no avail), while Goten struggled to do his other hand.

After a while, however, Goten gave up. "The other one is still too tight," he sighed.

"So much for that!" Vegeta smirked as he entered the room. "Too bad! It WAS a nice try though...!"

Goku, Goten, and Trunks immediately glanced up. Trunks studied him carefully in an attempt to see through the 'mask' he knew Vegeta was putting up.

"Hey! YOU try getting out of these things!" Goten retorted.

"Peh! I wouldn't BOTHER trying," Vegeta replied. "They drain your strength, remember? Of course, I COULD just let you rot and die while you continue on with your little plan," Vegeta glanced meaningfully towards Goten. "Or....you can let ME set you free with these...." He waved the keys up in the air.

"On what condition?" Goku knew there must be a catch.

"It's simple," Vegeta said. "I went through a lot of trouble to get these for you, so now it's YOUR turn to do something for ME."

"We're not taking you with us," Goku replied.

"I thought you might say that," Vegeta said. "But just so you know....I KNOW where you're from. Just think what Frieza would do with that kinda information! And since YOU refuse to take me, I'm sure Frieza would GLADLY take me with him when he conquers all those new worlds out there! In fact, I think I'll go tell him, now!"

"You're bluffing!" Trunks accused, but Vegeta just shrugged.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Vegeta replied as he turned back towards the door. "But Frieza won't care either way! And from what the girl says, you guys have VERY little time left, so it's up to you....!"

"Vegeta, wait!" Goku interrupted. "You don't understand how important it is for us to get out of here...."

"Not my problem," Vegeta shrugged as he continued to walk away.

But before Vegeta left the room, Goten suddenly called out, "Okay! You win!"

"Goten!" Goku exclaimed, but Goten interrupted, "We have to Dad! Think what will happen if we DON'T! I don't want to be stuck here forever!"

"He's got a point there," Trunks smirked. It KNEW Vegeta was bluffing, for Vegeta would NEVER go to Frieza so willingly after getting punished so much, but as long as it meant that he would be able to bring his younger father home with him, he would say nothing more on the matter.

"I've got to talk it over with Bulma first," Goku stalled, but Vegeta said, "Already did! So it's set! I'm coming!" He then tossed the keys to Goten as he told them, "When you leave the room, turn right and go up the second stairway and follow it to the very top. The launching pods are somewhere around there. Wait there while I get the girl. The sooner we leave the better!"

With that, the child turned to leave the room pausing only momentarily to say, "Oh, and don't bother following me! Before Goten could finish freeing himself and the others, Vegeta was gone.

"Ah how good it feels to be free!" Trunks exclaimed. "I can't wait to get home!"

"We're NOT taking him," Goku said quietly. "You know that, right?"

Trunks stared in disbelief. "But you said...."

"I KNOW what I said, Trunks," Goku said in a tone that told he was not messing around. "Unfortunately, I had to lie or else he never would have freed us, but we CANNOT take him, Trunks! This doesn't just affect us anymore! We'll leave after Bulma gets here..."

"So are we gonna follow him then?" Goten wondered.

Goku shook his head. "No, I'll at LEAST grant him that respect...."

Trunks nodded in understanding, but he still felt horrible. If only he hadn't made that stupid promise......

LATER...ELSEWHERE ABOARD FRIEZA'S SHIP......

As Vegeta rushed back to his room, he thought triumphantly to himself, 'Ha! No one thought I would ever escape Frieza, but I'll show...........!!!!'

That's when he felt something wrap roughly around his neck, cutting off his circulation. He struggled to free himself and even succeeded in earning a few curses from his captor (Zarbon....???) before he completely lost consciousness.

When Vegeta finally came to, he found himself laying face down on the hard cold floor of his master's throne room.

"How nice of you to 'join us'," Frieza stated icily.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Bulma pleaded. "It's MY fault, not his! I tricked him into it! Really! He's just a child! He didn't know any better!"

"But you DID know, DIDN'T you, monkey?" Frieza stated in a threateningly calm tone. When he noticed Vegeta momentarily advert his glance to the floor, Frieza narrowed his eyes, "So my stupid little monkey thinks he's so 'smart', does he? Did you really think I would never figure out your little 'plan'?" He punctuated the last statement with a swift kick to the child's abdomen.

Vegeta's gasps of pain greatly disturbed Bulma. Did Frieza ALWAYS treat him like this...? She would have rushed over to him had that 'pink blob', Dodoria, not been guarding over her...

"Zarbon!" Frieza commanded. "Bring the other monkeys before me as well! I want them ALL to watch their prince suffer for his disobedience! After that, I want them killed one by one! Except you, my pet...." Frieza muttered as he looked down at the little Saiyan. "You seem so desperate to get away from me, but I think I will keep you after all!"

Moments later, Zarbon returned with just Raditz and Nappa, who he made kneel down on the opposite side of the room from Bulma. "The prisoners are gone," he explained. "I can't even pick them up by scouter, but I DID find these tossed on the floor of the Prisoner Room...." He then handed the set of keys to Frieza.

"I figured as much," Frieza replied expectantly. "Stand up, monkey!"

Vegeta was very shaky, but he obeyed none-the-less.

"Let me see your hands," Frieza commanded.

"Why?" Vegeta glared as if he had done nothing wrong, but Frieza forcefully grabbed his arms anyways and noticed for himself the red stain spots.

"It figures as much," Frieza replied, as he violently struck Vegeta across his face with the edge of the sharp keys. "How DARE you disobey me!"

Vegeta tried desperately to block out the pain as Frieza continued to lay several heavy blows to his body. He didn't want the others to see how weak he was....

It took all Nappa could muster to refrain from doing anything brash. The nerve of Frieza; making them sit here and watch this! As Raditz glanced back at Nappa, he could only pray Frieza finished this quickly before Nappa did something he'd regret...

"Wh-What?" Vegeta stammered as he glared Frieza directly in the eyes. "Afraid to finish m-me off? Maybe I'm too strong for you after all!"

"Hmmm, getting bold are we, monkey?" Frieza chuckled as he looked over at Raditz and Nappa, who were both shooting him death glares. "Perhaps you are just feeling brave before your fellow Saiyans here, hm? Well then, we'll just have to 'fix' that, won't we?" Frieza then smirked cruelly as he told him, "So I want you to KILL them!"

"WHAT!" Raditz exclaimed. "You can't be serious!" He stood up in a rage, but Zarbon forced him back to his knees.

"Now, monkey!" Frieza commanded impatiently.

"I refuse!" Vegeta declared. "I don't care what you do to me either!"

"I guess you need a little 'incentive' then...." Frieza replied as he released his iron grasp on Vegeta. He then approached Bulma, whose eyes immediately widened with fear. "What would you do if I hurt your little friend here..."

"I don't care about her," Vegeta replied.

"Then you won't mind if I do....THIS," Frieza replied as he grabbed Bulma's wrist and unmercifully broke one of her fingers.

Vegeta cringed at her blood-curdling scream.

When Vegeta's hesitation continued, Frieza broke two more of her fingers, reducing Bulma to a pile of tears. "P-Please st-stop!" she cried.

"Don't like to see her suffer?" Frieza asked. "Well, then do as I said! But if you continue to disobey me then YOU will suffer even worse...."

Vegeta slowly turned to face the last of his fellow Saiyans, who had always taken care of him when he himself could not.... And now Frieza wanted him to kill them both.... He felt so uncertain..... He slowly began to shake his head. How could he obey such a thing!?

Nappa nodded at the young Prince. "Do it Prince Vegeta. We...understand....."

Raditz looked at Nappa momentarily in disbelief. Was he actually ENCOURAGING the Prince to kill them after all they'd been through?! Besides, without THEM, Vegeta would have to survive Frieza all on his own! Didn't he get it? It wasn't until Nappa cast him a knowing glance motioning towards Frieza, that he finally understood..... Without their Prince, they were as good as dead anyways; Frieza had only kept them alive because Vegeta wished it so, but if Vegeta disobeyed his direct order.... They were doomed either way! To think it would all end like this...! But he knew for sure he would much rather die by the hands of their Prince than by that hideous lizard any day!.....And so they signed their death warrant.....

Upon hearing another horrifying scream from the girl, Vegeta slowly raised the palms of his hands together.

"D-Don't d-do it V-Vegeta...!" Bulma gasped. She couldn't bear the thought of Frieza forcing Vegeta to kill against his will. "V-Vegeta.....!"

As Vegeta focused what little energy he had left into one big attack, he muttered quietly, "Ishchi ahj...." _(I will make this quick...)_

And with those simple words, he ended their lives.........

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rath: Wow wow WOW! I can't believe I actually have a HUNDRED reviews! Thank you SOOOO much! I never thought I'd see the day! (bows deeply in respect to every reviewer)

Vetyga: (rolls eyes) Uh hmmm!!!!

Rath: What?! Can't a girl be happy?! Anyways, Until Next Time! Sawatdee!

.


	13. Past Decisions

DISCLAIMER: 

Rath: (sitting in a psychologist room as she complains) Yeah, you know, people just never seem to take me seriously anymore...... I mean I can't even simply declare "I don't own DBZ" anymore without someone thinking something's wrong with me..... I don't even know why......

Psychologist: Ah and why is this......?

Rath: Didn't you listen to a word I just said!? I already told you I DIDN'T KNOW WHY!!!!!

Psychologist: Is this a deep hidden anger I'm sensing from you? Perhaps we will need to schedule another appointment in the near future...... Well, that's all for today's session..... That'll be $250.99!

Rath: (places hand against her forhead in annoyance) Uh! I'm getting NOWHERE! (looks towards readers) I'm not crazy! Really! I just DON'T OWN DBZ.......!

WITHIN THE PAST WORLD...... 

"We've made it!" Goten exclaimed as they finally reached the top of the second stairwell. "But which way, now?"

"This way!" Goku replied as he turned to the right. "Let's go!"

"WAIT!" a voice called out.

"Who are you?" Goku asked suspiciously as he turned back towards the tall brazen-skinned young man with the striking yellow eyes.

"Follow!" Sugo replied as he ran in the opposite direction. "This way!"

Goku decided to go with his instincts as they trailed closely behind Sugo.

"What is this place?" Goku questioned as they came to a stop in a large room filled with several large ships.

"You're Bulma's friends, correct?" Sugo asked.

"What do you have to do with my mom?" Trunks's eyes narrowed.

"You know, you really DO look like the monkey prince when you're angry," Sugo commented. "The resemblance is astounding!"

"Why you....!" Trunks growled, but Goku glared at him to back down.

"If I didn't KNOW any better, I'd say you were HELPING us," Goku stated. "But why...?"

"Bulma seems to care for you, so I figure I should do what I can," Sugo replied.

Goku's expression softened. "You care for her, don't you?" He could tell Sugo was sincere.

"There's no time for chit-chat," Sugo declared. "So let's get down to the point. These are the larger ships that had once belonged to the ambassadors of various planets before they met an early end at the hands of Frieza. You have a long journey ahead of you so I figure you could use the larger ship.... Only a trusted few know of this place." Sugo then proceeded to explain to them the basic controls of the ship, while they waited for Vegeta to bring back Bulma.

"Seeing as there is still no sign of them, I worry that she and the little monkey might have been caught......" Sugo said after a while, visibly concerned.

"WHAT!" Goku exclaimed as he quickly raised two forefingers to his forehead and attempted to teleport to Bulma. That's when another strange wave of darkness warped around them.....

"Damn it!" Goku yelled. "I can't teleport! Trunks! Goten! Wait here!"

"But, Goku.....!" Trunks started to complain about being left behind, until Goku interrupted, "I SAID WAIT HERE!"

"She must be in Frieza's Throne Room," Sugo said. "Hurry! I'll take you there....!"

MEANWHILE, WITHIN FRIEZA'S THRONE ROOM.......

Frieza laughed cruelly at Vegeta as he watched the two adult Saiyans fall in a dead heap of burning flesh.

"Good riddance!" Frieza applauded. "Don't you agree, monkey?"

Even through the intense pain Bulma was under, all she could think about was how terrible Frieza was to force a child to do such a thing.

"Now, what should I do with you?" Frieza wondered aloud as he looked to Bulma.

"Y-You're despicable!" Bulma declared angrily. "No wonder you're so hated...!"

Frieza, however, stopped her in mid-sentence by crushing the remaining bones of her hand, causing her to utter yet another scream of pain.

"Stop it! You said you would stop hurting her....and me....if I obeyed you!" Vegeta uttered quietly.

"Stupid monkey!" Frieza laughed as he threw Bulma hard to the floor. "Stupid STUPID little monkey! I never said that! I merely said that YOU would suffer even worse than I had originally intended if you DIDN'T! You CHOSE to end the lives of your precious comrades! And that reminds me, there's still the matter of your disobedience at hand!"

Vegeta couldn't have looked any more dejected than he did at that very moment. How could he have been so foolish.....?

Frieza continued, "It would seem that you had dropped something of yours while you were busy disobeying me..." Vegeta went deathly pale as he watched Zarbon hand Frieza the long stained brown rod that he had accidentally knocked over earlier in Frieza's room.....

"What? You recognize this?" Frieza asked tauntingly as he deliberately examined the punishing tool in front of Vegeta. "Here, take it!"

Vegeta warily took it from Frieza's hands. He was confused. Usually, Frieza would have started beating him with it by now..... In a way, he sort of wished Frieza would just go ahead and get it over with. It made him uneasy.....

"You don't like it when I beat you, do you, monkey?" Frieza asked.

Vegeta was unsure how Frieza expected him to answer that..... Was it another one of his trick questions?

"Well? Answer me, monkey!" Frieza ordered. "Do you like it when I beat you or not?"

"I hate it...." Vegeta answered insecurely. What was the point of this?

"I thought so," Frieza smirked as he then said, "So we're going to do something a little different this time....." At Vegeta's puzzled look he explained, "This time it is YOU who will do the punishment!"

"Wh-What do you mean...?" Vegeta asked nervously. Frieza had never done THIS before....

"You hate it when I beat you, right?" Frieza stated. "So I'm having YOU do the beating now! So go on! Or else I can assure you I will make it far worse than you could have ever imagined! And I will only make you suffer more everyday until you do it! So which will it be? It's up to you!"

Vegeta struggled to control his anger. He wished Frieza would just let him die! Surely death was better than THIS! He hated everything about his life! He even hated HIMSELF for not being able to stop Frieza from hurting him and humiliating him so much.....But what did it even matter anymore? His life was practically worthless, now...

Vegeta slowly lifted up the dreaded rod and hit himself lightly on the back, but of course Frieza wasn't satisfied.

"Harder!" Frieza commanded as he snatched the rod from Vegeta's hands and proceeded to strike Vegeta several times with vicious force, before handing it back to Vegeta's trembling hands. "Again!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth as Frieza then made him strike himself as hard as he could and harder yet each time..... And if ever Frieza wasn't satisfied (which was practically after EVERY hit he did) then he would take the rod himself and 'demonstrate' how it SHOULD be done.... And Frieza was loving every moment of it.....

After nearly a hundred strikes later, however, Frieza finally got bored with watching Vegeta beat himself. He ordered Vegeta to come before him, but Vegeta shook his head in refusal. What more did he have to lose? He had nothing anymore..... What did it even matter what Frieza did to him?

"I SAID COME, MONKEY!" Frieza repeated. "Or are you still too stupid to understand?"

"A-And I s-said 'NO'!" Vegeta replied boldly even though he could no longer even stand up. "Or are YOU too stupid to understand!?" But before he knew what hit him, Frieza had his icy grip around wrapped tightly around his neck as he delivered a sharp blow to Vegeta's face.

"You're disobedience ends here and now, monkey," Frieza said as he took the rod from him yet again and struck Vegeta repeatedly with barely controlled force.

Vegeta was trembling feverishly from the great pain as blow after blow tore into his skin like sharp blades. His own cries of agony then seemed to grow distant as he curled himself into a ball in a futile attempt to shield his already battered form from any further abuse. It only made things worse, however, as Frieza noticed his little attempt to escape from the pain and so began to beat him with an even greater force. It wasn't until several minutes later that Vegeta's screams finally died down and he became too weak to even maintain his fetal position anymore. And all the while, Frieza would say demeaning things to him, just to make him feel even more worthless and self-loathing than he already did.

"I don't even know why I allow you to live," Frieza muttered as he laid another heavy blow to the now crumpled young form on the floor. A sickening sound of breaking bones echoed throughout the room causing Vegeta to whimper from the intense pain.

"You're such an ungrateful little monkey," Frieza continued as he laid several more bone-breaking blows upon the child, holding back just enough to keep Vegeta alive and conscious. "I treat you far better than you deserve, coming from such an insolent flea-bidden race as yours. Even your pathetic father hated you so much that he disowned you! Where would you be without ME!?" Again he emphasized his every word with several more painful lashes to Vegeta's body. "And yet here you disobey me AGAIN! When I FORBID you to do something, I expect to be OBEYED! You will do as you are told, monkey! Or else you will suffer even worse next time! That I assure you! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes M-Master....." Vegeta whispered hoarsely as Frieza paused for a moment from beating him.

"Good," Frieza replied before continuing to dish out his brutal punishment. That's when Sugo and Goku suddenly entered the room.

"Hold it right there, Frieza!" Sugo exclaimed as he entered the Throne Room. "Where's Bulma!"

"How dare you interrupt me, Sugo!" Frieza exclaimed angrily, before he noticed Goku. "Ah, I see you have brought me one of the escapees! Good work!"

"Think again!" Goku glared as he saw what cruelty Frieza was unleashing upon the child Vegeta. Then as he noticed his long-time friend, Bulma, lying unconscious on the floor, something within him snapped! He no longer cared about not altering the Past! All he could feel was extreme anger at what Frieza had done!

"You will pay for this!" Goku exclaimed.

"Ha ha!" Frieza laughed. "I'd like to see you tr---..." But Goku did not even let him finish his sentence before vanishing behind Frieza and whispering intensely, "Now, it is your turn to pay for your misdeeds, Frieza!"

"W-What......?" Frieza did not even get a chance to express his last words, before blasting Frieza to nothingness....... And with one menacing glare, he sent Zarbon and Dodoria running for their lives!

"Allow me to get Bulma myself," Sugo requested as he bowed deeply to Goku, clearly respecting Goku's superior power. "She's still breathing, but this will likely be the last time I ever see her again....."

Goku agreed even though he was very worried about Bulma. Besides, if it wasn't for Sugo, Bulma might have been killed before they ever realized anything was wrong..... And since he was no longer able to teleport, there was no doubt that things would have turned out disastrous....

"By the way," Sugo said, as he carefully lifted Bulma into his arms. He nodded towards Vegeta. "I know he's not much to look at, but Bulma here really seems to care for him and all..... Not that I care or anything, but perhaps you could take him along with you.... There's no one here for him anymore, now that Frieza's dead....." And as he saw what was left of Nappa and Raditz, he added, "Not even those two....."

As Goku looked at the bloodied child on the floor, he knew Sugo was right...... What would become of Vegeta now? Based on his current state alone, he would probably not even survive the night and if he DID manage to live, it would be likely that he would just become another slave to another member of the Cold family, who might even treat him worse than Frieza had.... It was with that final thought that Goku at last made up his mind.......

Goku took great care to lift up the young Prince's nearly lifeless trembling body into his own powerful arms.

Vegeta flinched greatly as he whimpered from the pain.

Goku's heart clenched as he noticed the hundreds of newly formed gashes literally blanketing Vegeta's young skin.

"I'm sorry I said 'no'....." he whispered regretfully. "I just hope I'm doing the right thing......"

"Do you feel that?" Sugo suddenly exclaimed as he felt slight tremors through the floor.

"No, what?" Goku raised his eyebrows.

"The ship has become unstable...!" Sugo realized. "You must have damaged something with that blast of yours.... This ship could blow at any minute!"

Nothing more needed to be said as they raced towards the escape ship.

"Goku.....!" Trunks trailed off as he saw his younger father within Goku's arms. "What happened..... Did Frieza do..... I mean..... I thought...... AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER.....!?" He hardly knew where to begin.

"I'll explain later, but we have to get out of here first," Goku explained quickly.

"Here, kid," Sugo said suddenly. "Take your mother..... I can't go with you guys...."

"You'll die if you stay here," Goku said softly. "You DO know that, right?"

A long silence hung in the air until Sugo sighed, "Someone has to open the hatch..... That can only be done from deep within the ship itself...... Only I can do it......"

An explosion sounded from somewhere down below, along with a few cries of panic.

"You....." Goku started, but Sugo interrupted, "Don't waste your breath........Besides, I don't belong in your world...... My fate is tied here..."

"And so your mind is made up," Goku nodded in understanding. "You accept death..."

As Sugo turned to walk away, he replied as he handed Bulma over to Trunks, "I accepted that a long time ago, my friend..... But you better look after Bulma, or I may return to haunt you!" He half grinned. "Remember that!"

Just as Goku boarded the ship, he turned back and asked, "At least tell us who you are, so that you shall forever live on....."

"The name's Sugo," Sugo replied. He then bowed to Goku once more in respect before he ran off to face his imminent doom......

As Goku entered the ship, he noticed Trunks staring at his mother while wearing a very troubled expression on his face.

"Frieza hurt her like this, didn't he?" Trunks knew the answer before the words even left his mouth. "He just LOVES to hurt people, doesn't he!" He was very angry. "Is she even going to be alright? This is all because of me! If I had just let Frieza do as he wanted then this never would have happened..... And we would be back home, like normal! But now things will never be the same...."

"Things happen for a reason, Trunks...." Goku said. "She'll be okay.... I promise!"

Nevertheless, Trunks didn't look very assured as he then observed Vegeta drooping in Goku's arms.

'This is all my fault.....' Trunks repeated once again in his mind. 'If it wasn't for me, Frieza probably wouldn't have punished him so much today......'

MEANWHILE......

Sugo hurried towards the Central Control Room. Everyone around him seemed to be in a panic as the ship seemed to slowly come apart sending sparks flying everywhere.

Sugo knew there couldn't be very much time left as he began to enter the complex sequence into the computer.

"(#HKJDH#&(&EOIUOSIDF(&(SDOIUOIUO&(UOIUOIUSD(&F(&&(W)))))08979&(7t(&E%%$W&(W&A()(&())))7(E&W%%Q%......" Sugo typed rapidly.

"Ah, this should do it!" he said as he clicked on 'ESCAPE HATCH', but his relief was short-lived as the computer suddenly flashed red: "ERROR! ERROR!"

"What!" Sugo exclaimed in frustration as he tried once again.

'"ERROR! ERROR!" the computer repeated. "SYSTEM DOWN! ERROR!"

Sugo growled in frustration as he then attempted to reroute the connection through the backup systems.

"?L&K:LK())(IEOJDSLJF)OIUOIUE((&EO(W()))(W))WKJLDSGSIUY$($W(&(W(()W()%(WE(&%$&%$OL{}}W%($%))" Sugo entered a second set of codes. "KDIOUE(&%(#$&OIUIUORIUO)))(DOIUOIU&R(S)))(OISOIUFIY-IU YY&R&Y IUY&UIIF IUY&&#&%&!(&(YIYIY&(&#)......."

"ERROR! ERROR!" the computer screeched yet again.

"DAMN!" Sugo shouted as he banged his fist angrily against the counter. "Of all times to F$%-ing screw up! Damn it! The only choice is to do it manually....."

He rushed down to the next lowest level, where he entered an even smaller control room. Smoke hung thick in the air as flames seemed to rise out of nowhere. Nevertheless, Sugo made his way to the large set of levers on the far wall deep within. He then entered his special code key and one last code sequence before flipping the first, third and seventh switches downwards.

"Only one more!" Sugo said to himself as he prepared to flip the at last switch to release the escape hatch in the Ambassador Ship Room, but before he could do it, something exploded, sending a sharp metal fragment into his neck...... He gasped with pain as he fell to his knees. The world seemed to spin around him as he mustered one last show of strength, managing to pull down the fouth and final lever...... With one final breath, he wished for Bulma's safe journey before collapsing motionlessly to the floor....... He only hoped it would be enough.....

The escape hatch of the Ambassador Ship Room opened slowly as the final sparks flew throughout the corridors of Frieza's ship, allowing one lone ship to pass through the midst of the turmoil within...... Several sparks of electricity flared throughout one of the engine rooms of Frieza's ship causing yet another explosion to spread through the halls until at last the metal of the ship was finally worn past its capacity...... Silence reigned on throughout space as Frieza's ship was no more......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.

Rath: Yay! They've finally escaped from Frieza's ship! And it looks like they have one extra passenger along for the ride! But what lies ahead may change all that.... 

Vetyga: Hey! What do you mean by that?! You never told ME about any of the future chapters!

Rath: Ahhhhh! (makes mocking puppy dog face) Poor whittle Vetyga has NO IDEA what's in store for our favorite Z Warriors, does she! How sad! Oh well!

Vetyga: Hey! I'm your assistant! You're supposed to tell me EVERYTHING! That's messed up! Well, I'll find out on my OWN then! Ha ha haaaa! (runs off to make plans to discover Rath's secret plot twist...)

Rath: (raises fists up in triumph) Ah haa haaa! I'll NEVER tell! Ha ha haaaaaaaaaa! (sweatdrops as she notices potential reviewers stare at her like she's lost it before they run away in fear of their very lives!) Uh hmmm! Anyways......

To Shasti: Don't worry! There WILL be much more stuff concerning Trunks in the near future! Believe me! Besides, he's one of the main characters!------ Well, him AND Vegeta.....

To Elvewin Darkdragon and PunkOnna: I'm really glad you guys like it so far!

To bigi: You are right on track!

To Trugeta: No it was just Nappa and Raditz who Vegeta killed......Not Bulma......! But nevertheless I am happy that you are interested in this plot! I think you might enjoy my next major plot twist I have planned for the future, but Until Then......!!!

To Erica: Hmmm...... Perhaps I'll think of something.......!

To all reviewers: Thank you all SO MUCH for taking you're time to review this story! It really really really means a lot!

Until Next Time....! Sawatdee!


	14. Friendly Woes

DISCLAIMER:

Rath: (suddenly finds herself surrounded by reporters) W-What's going on here?

Reporter #1: (shoves microphone into Rath's face) (clears throat) Uh hmm! Miss Rath, please tell us: WHY exactly DON'T you own DBZ?

Reporter #2: (shoves another BIGGER microphone in Rath's face) Yes! Do tell! And where is your wonderful assistant, Vetyga? And why does she NOT own DBZ either?

Reporter #3: (shoves an even BIGGER BETTER and FASTER (Faster?????) Digital TX-949 Supreme XL Multi-Compatible Microphone in Rath's face) Yes, and how exactly did you feel when your loyal assistant betrayed you and took over the world? Why is she STILL your assistant? Do you ever call her "Your Highness" or "The DontownDee BeeZee Queen?

Reporter #4: (isn't even given the CHANCE to pull out an even BIGGER microphone and ask more questions before Rath kicks him off the screen!)

Rath: (screams in frustration) I DON'T KNOOOOOOOOOOW! I just DON'T own it!!!!!! All due credit goes to the brilliant Akira Toriyama! Go ask HIM! (precedes to kick all the other Reporters off the screen as well) And now back to the story…..!

WITHIN THE PAST WORLD…….

Goku and the others stared wordlessly as they watched Frieza's ship disintegrate into the nothingness of space. If Vegeta understood what was going on, he gave no sign of it as his entire body shivered uncontrollably and his eyes were glazed over…... 'It's a shame really,' Goku thought to himself. 'I'm sure Vegeta would have LOVED to see the end of that hell he had once called 'home'!'

Meanwhile, Goten sat down beside Trunks who was looking rather down at the moment. "They'll be fine, Trunks!" Goten tried to cheer him up.

"It's not like YOU could ever understand," Trunks replied sharply.

Choosing to ignore the obvious jibe at his intelligence, Goten replied, "You're not the ONLY one who is affected by all this, you know!"

"Like I said, Goten," Trunks shrugged. "You're clueless!"

"At least I know that YOU'RE the reason this all happened in the first place, not me!" Goten shot back.

Trunks narrowed his eyes as he declared, "You don't know a damn thing, Goten! So just shut up!"

"Stop being such a jerk, Trunks! This is all your fault, anyways!" Goten exclaimed. "So stop blaming everyone else!"

By now Goku had had enough of their arguing. "Enough is enough, you two! For now, the only thing that matters is caring for the injured and finding a way back to our own world! The rest we'll deal with when the time comes!"

"Well, there's two rooms in back," Trunks mumbled. "And a bathroom, but that's it…. I suppose you guys can stay in one room and my family can stay in the other…."

"We'll have to see how Vegeta reacts to it," Goku replied. "We don't want to stress him out too much….. I doubt he'll like the idea of sharing such close quarters….."

"Just as long as me and him are in the same room," Trunks replied.

Goten looked a little hurt that his best friend had excluded HIM…. "What about me?" Goten asked.

Trunks shrugged. "You can stay wherever…."

"I wanna stay with you and Vegeta, too!" Goten declared, not wanting to be left out. "That way Vegeta can have TWO new friends!" he added.

"Whatever," Trunks shrugged, even though he had REALLY wanted to get to know his father's younger self one-on-one….

"I guess that leaves you and Mrs. Bulma in the other room, Dad!" Goten stated.

Trunks couldn't help but laugh. "Ha ha! Good luck explaining THAT to my father!" he joked. "My OLDER father that is….! That outta be good! Ha ha haa!"

Goku sweat-dropped nervously as he said hopefully, "Uh, I think we have more important things to worry about first, like actually GETTING home….! Then I'm sure if we explain the whole situation, he'll be very understanding……"

"Ha ha!" Trunks replied. "Yeah right! This is MY dad we're talking about here!"

Goku laughed, accidentally causing the barely conscious child in his arms to utter a slight gasp of pain as he was shifted into a painful position. Goku immediately became more serious as he said, "We're going to have to find a nearby planet and get him some help, but until then, let's get him cleaned up. Trunks, go ahead and put your mother in the back room….. Try to make her as comfortable as possible…."

While Trunks was doing that, Goku had Goten search the ship for any sort of cloth or rag in which they could use to clean Vegeta's broken form. Meanwhile Goku took Vegeta into the bathroom where he carefully undressed him so that he could check the total extent of his injuries…..

"Man….." Goku whispered to himself as he saw the markings of severe long term abuse covering Vegeta's thin body, "…….Someone's DEFINITELY had a rough life……." Vegeta's right shoulder was badly twisted out of place and a couple of his ribs were actually protruding from his skin. Several particularly nasty gashes freshly formed in Vegeta's skull ESPECIALLY worried Goku. And that was only the tip of the iceberg of the number of serious injuries that Vegeta had sustained.......... Goku was somewhat nervous to move him around; he didn't want to cause the child any more unnecessary trauma.

"Dad…." Goten stood in the doorway holding up a long blue cloth. "I couldn't find any rags or anything so I hope this will do……" It was one of the sleeves from his own long-sleeve shirt…..!

"That's very thoughtful of you, Goten," Goku commented as he accepted the torn sleeve from his son's hand. "I'm sure this will do just fine!"

As Goten watched his father soak the sleeve in running water and wipe it ever so carefully across Vegeta's bleeding form, he asked, "How can anyone treat someone like that?"

"I often wonder that myself," Goku muttered. "I was hoping it wouldn't be this bad……."

Unfortunately there was nothing he could do for the moment to treat the broken bones or even the gashes in the child's skull……, so he could only hope that Vegeta would be able to hang on until they found some nearby planet…… Vegeta's clothes were completely torn and soaked red, so Goku decided to dress him in HIS own shirt, instead. It was kind of awkward at first, but Goku was finally able to tie the oversized shirt in such a way that it wouldn't fall off of Vegeta's small frame. He even tore a tiny hole in the back to make room for Vegeta's tail…..

"It's amazing he's still conscious, although barely……," Goku commented as he carried Vegeta into the other bedroom, followed by both Goten AND Trunks.

"She still hasn't awakened yet….." Trunks replied to Goku's questioning glance, as if by way of explanation. "And Vegeta…….?"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you are here anyways," Goku responded. "His shoulder is pretty messed up right now, but I think I can twist it back in place. I don't think he's going to move, but it might be better if you and Goten hold him still for me, just in case….. Is this okay with you…?"

When Trunks nodded, Goku laid Vegeta upon the bed and motioned for Trunks and Goten to hold down his left arm and both of his legs, taking care not to put any pressure on any broken bones…… Goku kneeled down to look into Vegeta's unfocused eyes as he softly explained to the child what he was going to do. He didn't think Vegeta understood, but he had said it anyways in an attempt to convince him that he meant no harm….. Goku carefully grabbed a firm hold of the child's right arm, preparing to twist it quickly back in place………

Of course all Vegeta's eyes saw was FRIEZA preparing to do even more harm to him….. But he was too weak to struggle….. And too afraid…….. He just wanted Frieza to get it over with and allow him to seek out the only refuge he had left: his own unconsciousness… … He subconsciously swore to himself that he would NEVER EVER disobey Frieza again……… It just wasn't worth it. Frieza must have been feeling fairly lenient at that moment, for he only felt one more surge of intense pain before finally fading into darkness………

WITHIN THE PRESENT WORLD……….

Vegeta was furious as he flew blindly towards Krillin's house. 'How could they do this!?' he thought angrily. 'HOW DARE THEY DO THIS!!!!' The ground below him shuddered as he flew by with tremendous force, but it only served to fuel his rage. But as angry as he was, he couldn't help but feel disappointment. He never would have thought that Bulma would have had the nerve to double-cross him like that……. He had specifically told her "NO!" when she had asked him the other day to talk about it. "Damn it!" he yelled in frustration. He had had his reasons for not telling them! Why couldn't they accept that!? Now they might be trapped in his Hell for all eternity, and there was not a damn thing he could do about it!

At last he could spot Krillin's mansion in the distance. After the tournament a few years back (during the era of Buu) #18 had mysteriously earned 10 million zenie! And to top it off, Hercule had given them an extra 10 million zenie just for kicks. Added to the 5 million zenie she had already earned for coming in 2nd place at the tournament, they were living pretty comfortably! Of course it still wasn't even close in size compared to Bulma's home, but Vegeta supposed it beat living with that old hermit, Roshi. (Vegeta refused to refer to him as 'MASTER' Roshi as all the other Z Warriors did for reasons only HE could comprehend…….)

When he rang the doorbell, it was Krillin who ended up answering the door.

"Oh…. H-hey, Vegeta!" Krillin greeted. "How have you been?"

It still amazed Vegeta that most of the Z Warriors still feared him, even after all these years. It seemed only a select few fully trusted him………

"Where's Bra?" Vegeta demanded.

"Oh, uh, she's in the back with Marron," Krillin replied. "I'll go get her! Uh…….y-you can come in if you want……"

Vegeta smirked as he stepped into the living room and sat on the sofa awaiting Krillin's return.

"Hey, Krillin," a calm feminine voice called from one of the back rooms. "I need a hand with something. Krillin???" #18 shook her head as she headed towards the living room. 'Men,' she thought. 'Never around when you need them!' Her eyes narrowed, however, as she saw her former rival sitting there on the couch.

"Vegeta," she acknowledged.

"#18," Vegeta replied with a slight hint of resentment. "Long time…."

"Yes, it has," #18 responded coolly. An awkward silence followed as they both seemed to size each other up within glares. It seemed they still had a bit of a silent rivalry with one another. Vegeta resented ANYONE who had ever been stronger than him…….. Of course, it didn't help that she had kicked his ass…… And THAT'S putting it LIGHTLY!

Luckily the tension in the room was broken as he heard his baby girl shout, "Daddy!"

He turned to see Krillin's daughter smile as she said, "Bra was a very good girl today! She even used the potty all by herself! Isn't that right, Bra!"

Bra crunched up her little face as she said, "Potty bad!"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Well, of course she can do that by herself! You can't do it FOR her!"

#18 placed her hand to her forehead in annoyance. "Imbecile," she muttered, causing Krillin to laugh. One glare from Vegeta, however, shut him up immediately!

"Ah, come on, Vegeta!" Krillin said. "Loosen up a little! It was only a joke!"

"Hmphf!" Vegeta replied as he took Bra from Krillin's brat and prepared to leave.

"Hey, uh, Vegeta?" Krillin asked nervously.

"WHAT, Krillin?!" Vegeta turned around impatiently.

"Oh, uh…." Krillin stuttered for a moment, surprised that Vegeta actually called him by his name, instead of "Baldy" or something……… Although he actually had hair now, so that name didn't really count anymore, but that's besides the point…..! He continued, "Vegeta, has anything bad been going on……??? Because there's been a lot of strange stuff's been happening lately…….."

"Like?" Vegeta prompted.

"Well, the weather's been crazy with all this weird red lightning and eerie bright clouds," Krillin explained. "And it's like I can feel some strange force hovering throughout the air….. It's hard to describe, but it's kinda creepin' me out!"

"Hmphf!" Vegeta replied. "I'm sure Kakarrot will explain EVERYTHING if he returns!" With that, he took off---- at a slightly slower rate and a lower altitude, since he now had Bra with him…… Even so, he was gone before anyone could question him any further.

"IF he returns…..?????" Marron whispered quietly. "What was THAT supposed to mean?"

WITHIN THE PAST WORLD……….

Trunks sighed as he stared at the still form of his younger father. Vegeta still showed no signs of improving. Several hours had passed and STILL Vegeta had not even so much as flinched. As he kneeled beside the bed, he placed his face down into his hands and sighed again. This is just how Goten found Trunks as he entered the room.

"Trunks?" he asked in concern. "Are you alright?"

"What do YOU think!" Trunks snapped angrily.

"Yesh! It was just a question," Goten mumbled.

"What do you want, Goten?" Trunks rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"My dad just wanted me to tell you that we were going to be landing on a nearby planet within the next few hours," Goten replied. "He says we can get help for your dad and Mrs. Bulma there……. I thought maybe that would make you happy again……."

There was only silence between the two young teens as they both listened to Vegeta's ragged breathing.

"Trunks…..?" Goten asked hesitantly after a while. "Are you mad at me?"

"What a stupid question!" Trunks replied without even glancing at his best friend.

"Does that mean you ARE?" Goten questioned; however, Trunks continued to ignore him.

"Trunks?" Goten started again, but when Trunks didn't respond, he just shook his head and said quietly, "Never mind, Trunks…….. I get the point…… I'll go……"

When Trunks still paid him no attention, Goten turned away from him and headed for the doorway, only pausing long enough to say, "Trunks, whatever I did to make you mad at me…….. I'm sorry…….. I'm really sorry…….." But Trunks didn't even bother to turn around. Trunks never took his eyes off of his younger father, so he never saw the tears that began to freely flow down his best friend's cheeks as Goten heavy-heartedly left the room……………

----------------------------

Rath: Fhyuuu! I am so glad to be rid of all those annoying reporters! They were REALLY starting to get on my nerves! Anyways……..

To Clarobell: Thanks! I'm trying my best to make this somewhat of a unique experience for the readers! I have a big twist planned for one of the future chapters, but I'm trying not to rush into it, so as not to ruin its effect!

To Erica: Yeah, it was pretty terrible of Frieza, wasn't it?! I was almost hesitant about how far I would take it……. But I think it worked out just fine!

To Lil Shady: Hey! Long time no see! I was concerned that maybe you had lost interest in this story or something! Good to see you again! Yeah, I must admit, I DID use it as a quick way of creating some angst! As for Trunks, Vegeta has DEFINITELY had a negative effect on him……. I suppose that WAS rather predictable! But, of course, there'll be more to it…….!

To Shasti: I am SOOOOOO glad that you are feeling very enthusiastic about this story! It really makes me feel good!

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully, I will have the next chapter out relatively soon! Please continue to R/R! Until Next Time! Sawatdee!


	15. Saiyan Prejudice

DISCLAIMER:

Vetyga: (laughs with triumph as she stares at the seven brightly glowing orange red-starred balls laying before her feet) Ha ha haaaa! It took me a bit, but I've FINALLY done it! I've finally managed to gather ALL seven of the oh-so-wonderful dragonballs! And NOW I am ready to make my WISH! ARISE DRAGON! I commend you!...Uh, I mean…… I COMMAND YOU! Ha ha haaaaa!

Shenlong: (sky darkens as Shenlong magically appears) I have the power to grant you one wish and one alone as long as it is within my power! Now tell me what it is that you desire!

Vetyga: (looks very disappointed) Hey! Aren't you supposed to grant me TWO wishes?

Shenlong: (pouts in annoyance) I am SHENLONG, not PORUNGA! He's on vacation for the next year and a half, so I'M here in his place! And SECONDLY, you cannot even speak Namekian to summon him anyways, so be glad you're even GETTING a wish! So there! Hmphf! Now, get on with it!

Vetyga: (sighs) Okay, whatever! My wish is…. My OH-SO-GLORIOUS WISH IS that you reveal to me RATH'S SECRET PLOT TWIST! Ah ha ha haaaaa!

Shenlong: (says with an exaggerated tone of importance) Your wish has been granted! Rath's SECRET PLOT TWIST IS……… (Shenlong's voice volume is suddenly shifted to mute for several minutes) AND THAT is the conclusion of the SHOCKING TWIST….!

Vetyga: (mouth drops open in dismay) What! NOOOOO! I couldn't hear a single THING! Tell me again, SHENLONG!"

Shenlong: I am sorry. You have ALREADY made your one wish….. Thus I bid you farewell…….! (vanishes as the dragonballs scatter once more across the entire planet)

Vetyga: (falls in defeat to her knees) Noooooooooooo! And we STILL don't own DBZ! I should have used my wish for THAT instead! What a ripoff!

Rath: (hiding secretively behind a large boulder while holding extremely large dragon-shaped remote control in her hands) What! You didn't think I would actually sit back and let her get away with it did you! (winks at reader) Now back to the story…..!

WITHIN THE PAST WORLD…………

Goten looked miserable as he sat down at the table in the eating area of the ship. He wondered whether or not it had been a wise decision to come along with his father in the first place………. "Stupid Frieza!" he whispered to himself. "If it wasn't for him, Trunks wouldn't be acting this way! It's all because of HIM!" Goten sighed. He selfishly hoped Vegeta got better soon just so that Trunks would talk to him again……. Trunks was the closest friend he had ever had! He really didn't want to lose his friendship……….. He must have been really out of it, because he didn't even notice the hand that had fallen in concern upon his shoulder.

"Son…..?" Goku asked quietly.

"Oh!" Goten exclaimed in surprise. "Sorry, Dad!" he tried to say as cheerfully as possible. "I didn't even realize you were there! I must have been daydreaming or something! You know me!"

Goku didn't seem to buy it as he noticed the tears flowing down Goten's cheeks. "Is something bothering you?" Goku asked. He hated to see is son so depressed. It was so unlike him…… "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Goten replied. "Maybe I just miss home……."

Goku nodded in understanding. "Don't worry! We WILL make it back! Where there's a will, there's a way!"

Goten forced a smile. "Yeah….. I think I'm feeling better, now! Thanks, Dad!"

Goku ruffled Goten's hair as he said, "Now, that's more like it!"

A loud beeping noise sounded from the control area.

"Hey! What's going on?" Goten exclaimed as they rushed in to see what was going on.

"I don't know….." Goku thought for a moment before pressing the brightly blinking button to the side of the control panel. A large communications screen slowly lowered down from the ceiling and a shaky image began to appear….

"Konskiit ngom khicht!" a blurry alien figure exclaimed angrily. "Uwt ten un menchu reprlim!"

"He's giving us a warning," Goku realized. As he looked out the main window, he could barely detect the outline of a large pitch black ship in the distance. It was hard to see, since it blended in so well with the vast darkness of space…… Nevertheless, it was there coming straight for them! "We must be entering their space territory or something!" Goku exclaimed. "Man, I wish I knew what he was trying to tell us……!"

"Konskiit ngom khicht, Seijin!" the voice repeated, this time waving his arms outwards in a threatening gesture. "Uwt ten un menchu reprlim!"

"I do not understand," Goku tried to explain, shaking his hands back and forth in an attempt to demonstrate that he meant no harm. "We come in peace! We really mean no harm! Just……."

But the alien being interrupted, "Uwt ten un menchu reprlim, Seijin!" This time he clapped furiously and gestured downwards repeatedly. "Un menchu!" he said again before cutting off all communications.

"There're going to shoot us down!" Goku panicked. As he looked out of the window, he noticed the massive ship getting larger and larger every second. Its gravitational beams were pulling their ship in quickly towards it! "This can't be happening!" he exclaimed to himself as he immediately took action. "Goten! I want you and Trunks to stay in back! And do NOT come out unless I say so!"

"Right!" Goten exclaimed, swiftly heading off to do as he was told. "Trunks!" he exclaimed as he burst into the first room.

"Go away, Goten!" Trunks replied.

"Trunks! We're in DANGER!" Goten shouted angrily. "We may be under attack, so Dad says we have to stay back here until it's safe again…..!"

"Whatever!" Trunks replied, barely paying any attention to Goten's warning.

Goten shook his head angrily as he stormed out the room. "This isn't just about YOU, Trunks! Don't mess things up any more than you already have!" With that said, he headed towards the other room to watch over Mrs. Bulma. He honestly had nothing more to say to his former friend…… Before he even made it into the next room, the ship began to shudder violently before suddenly jolting to a halt, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. Everything then became eerily still……. It seemed their ship had just been taken captive..…!

"Guchwey, Seijin!" a threatening voice boomed from just outside their ship's entry way. "Guchwey kau!" From the tone of his voice, it was clear that the alien being had NO INTENTION of negotiating with them, but Goku KNEW he had to at least try…… Goku placed two fingers to his forehead as he latched on to the alien's ki signature and teleported to its location…….

The aliens all jumped back in surprise as Goku suddenly appeared behind them. One of them fired a laser weapon at him, but Goku easily dodged it before it could even touch him. The other aliens fired several more shots at him, but each and every time, Goku remained untouched……. After a while one of them, dressed in fine dark silk robes held up her hand, causing the others to cease fire. Goku could tell from the way she was dressed and the way she carried herself that she was a very important figure to them. As she approached him, she started speaking in her native tongue, "Seijin keputom da con? Guchwey kau!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand you," Goku tried to explain.

The female alien nodded as she then said, "I see….. So you are not from around here….? And you are Saiyan?"

"You understand?" Goku exclaimed. It was true that she spoke it with a strong accent, but at least she could be understood. "What a relief!"

"Yes, most of us are capable of communicating in several alien tongues," she replied impatiently. "You APPEAR to be Saiyan, yet your demeanor is quite different….. And you do not speak in the Saiyan tongue…… But the question is: ARE you Saiyan? Answer me, now! Guchwey kau!"

"I'm an Earthling," Goku replied after careful thought….. After all, that IS where he was raised practically all his life!

"I see," the alien female replied as she signaled to the others to put down their weapons. "Then you are welcome here. I am Galan. We are sorry for any inconvenience we may have caused you..."

"Thank you," Goku nodded in acceptance. "My name's Goku!"

"I should have KNOWN you weren't Saiyan," Galan mused. "Besides, you don't even have a TAIL!"

Goku made no comment to this. 'Let her assume what she wants to….' Goku thought to himself.

"For your inconvenience, we will gladly repair any damages we may have caused and provide you with anything else you may need……" Galan offered. "I give you my word……"

"Actually, you CAN help us with something," Goku jumped at the opportunity. "You see, we have two injured on board that need immediate medical attention….. And one of them is critical…… If you could help THEM……"

Galan nodded slightly. "All right, I suppose that is a fair enough request. Take me to them!"

"This way," Goku said as he led the way onto the ship. "Goten! Trunks!" he called out. "Bring Vegeta and Bulma here! We have some people here that are willing to help!"

"Coming, Dad!" Goten shouted as he carried Mrs. Bulma to the main entrance way.

"So this is your son?" Galan stated. "He looks just like you!"

"Yeah!" Goku smiled as he looked proudly at his son. "But you should see how much he's starting to look like my older son back on Earth!"

"And this is your wife?" Galan assumed.

Goku blushed slightly, "Uh, no! She's actually a friend's wife, but she had wanted to come along for the ride…… Unfortunately, her hand got crushed pretty badly by Frieza……"

Galan stared with disbelief. "You mean you actually faced Frieza and LIVED to tell the tale?"

"Well yeah!" Goku replied, "It was easy actually! But….." Goku's voice became more solemn. "It's his OTHER victim who needs help the most. Frieza really took it out hard on him….. Goten? Where's Trunks?"

Goten shrugged. "He's probably still in the room sulking! I betcha' he's purposely ignoring you!"

"Fine, then we'll go to HIM," Goku motioned for Galan to follow him to the first room. "Trunks?" he called as he knocked on the door. When Trunks didn't answer, Goku entered anyways. Trunks was so busy looking after Vegeta that he barely even noticed them!

"Trunks? How is he doing?" Goku asked.

Trunks just shrugged. "What do you think?"

Goku's patience was wearing thin, but for now, he decided to disregard Trunks's obvious display of disrespect…….. "Trunks, this nice lady is willing to help Vegeta, but I need you to be cooperative or this is not going to work!" Goku indicated towards Galan.

"Take him then," Trunks replied in a low tone. "But I'M coming with you!"

"Fair enough," Goku agreed, while Goten just rolled his eyes. Goten couldn't BELIEVE how RUDE Trunks was still being towards his dad! And his dad was letting him get away with it! He made a mental note to himself to do something about it later! After all, it wasn't right that Trunks expected EVERYONE to respect and care so much about HIS dad, when HE couldn't even show the same respect towards anybody else!

Meanwhile, Galan was busy trying to recall why the name "Vegeta" sounded so disturbingly familiar……. 'I KNOW I've heard it somewhere before……' Galan thought to herself. It wasn't until Goku lifted Vegeta into his arms (revealing the child's drooping tail) that she finally understood…..

"You never said he was SAIYAN!" Galan exclaimed accusingly at Goku.

"Why should it matter?" Goku replied in confusion. "Besides, he's just a child! And didn't you already tell me you WOULD….!"

The atmosphere became intense as Galan's eyes narrowed with pure anger. If she had KNOWN he was Saiyan, she NEVER would have agreed to help Goku! She was partly angry at herself for making the stupid promise to help him, but she was mostly angry at GOKU for even SUGGESTING that she and her people lower themselves to help a brat of such a despicable race! She felt no pity whatsoever for Vegeta's condition, but her people had a strong belief in keeping one's word…… Thus it would be dishonorable and shameful of her to break it……. She was SOOO tempted to just say the HELL with the ancient customs, but she knew that she owed it to her people to follow through with it anyways……… After all, what right had SHE to be the first to ever break the ageless traditions of her people?

"All right then," Galan said slowly. "I agree to keep to MY word, but I can't promise that the others of my race will be so easily convinced! Saiyans do not have a good reputation, you see. Oh, and you may want to keep him hidden with a blanket or something; or else there will be trouble for us all! THAT— I can be certain of!"

Goku decided to heed Galan's advice as they followed her aboard her ship……

As Galan led them out of the large inside dock area of the ship, Trunks couldn't help but think aloud, "Wow! Impressive looking ship!" And indeed it was, for as they exited the docks, they found themselves within the center of what appeared to be a metropolis of endless pathways overlooking a massive center courtyard! Everything was bustling with life as a countless individuals of Galan's own race hurried to and fro to go do whatever needed to be done at the moment. Nobody seemed to take any notice of Galan and the five strangers as they passed by. Nobody seemed to care at all—not even ONE! They all seemed to be extremely focused upon their tasks at hand, their expressions never changing. Appearance-wise, they were all rather pale in complexion…… It was like they had no pigments whatsoever, with the exception of a few noticeable burgundy-ish colored spots and stripes placed rather erratically across parts of their bodies. Even their EYES were off-white in color! Most of them had no hair other than a narrow shimmering white waist-length pony-tail dangling from the very base of their skulls. They were certainly an intriguing people to behold sight of!

"Welcome aboard the 'GHOUL SABER'….." Galan stated as she led them all onto a strange triangular platform.

"The 'GHOUL SABER'?" Goku repeated.

"Yes, years ago there had been a very….tragic event, so we built this ship with the deepest and darkest of processed materials…… Even though our ship is so immense in size, I doubt you even noticed it until AFTER we had already attacked! Am I correct?"

Goku nodded, "Although that still doesn't explain WHY you did it!"

Galan just narrowed her eyes. "NOBODY comes into our part of space anymore….. We couldn't help but be suspicious! We had only attempted to make contact with you to find out your intentions here! In the screen, however, you APPEARED to be SAIYAN, so we really had no choice……. Don't dare fault us on that! We have our reasons! Besides, it seems we were justified in our decisions….!" She stared with hatred towards Vegeta!

"He never did anything to you!" Trunks growled lowly.

"You all have some nerve bringing such an abomination into our province of space!" Galan said angrily.

"But we're ALSO SAI…….." Goten started to argue, but Goku quickly clasped his hands over his son's mouth to keep him quiet. He suddenly didn't think it was wise to reveal that they too were of the race that Galan and her people seemed to hate so much!

"What he's trying to say is that we're ALSO saying that we want no trouble between us!" Goku replied, giving both Goten and Trunks a warning glance before releasing his hold on Goten. As soon as Galan helped Bulma and Vegeta, he KNEW that it would be imperative that they leave here immediately……..!

"Good then…." Galan said icily. "We are on the same page then, AREN'T we………"

Goku may have just been imagining things, but the atmosphere around them seemed to become so much colder with those words…………

* * *

Rath: Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I know that I enjoyed writing it! Anyways...! 

To "Elvewin Darkdragon": I'm glad you liked this chapter! And I'm really glad that you like my characterization of Goten! I really do picture him to be a naturally sweet and loyal sort of friend…… But too bad Trunks can't see that…!

To "Garowyn": Yep! Only Bra could ease the tension of such an uncomfortable 'showdown' between #18 and her beloved daddy! But then again, she IS a Daddy's girl! LOL!

To "kitten's love": Hey! I am happy you enjoyed my story so far! Little Vegeta is one of my most favorite characters. I thought it would be interesting to see both him AND his older self together in the same story (with a unique twist to it all!). They're both the same….. And yet so DIFFERENT!

To "Dark Ki a.k.a. Lee": YOU, my fellow Little Vegeta authoress, were my BIGGEST inspiration for this chapter! I honestly had no idea when I would be able to update again because my life has become EXTREMELY busy! But alas I became motivated enough to try even HARDER to set aside some more writing time! It really is nice to know that I actually have a few 'fans' out there!

Anyways! It's GREAT to know that you guys are enjoying the story so far! Please do continue to Read and Review!

Until Next Time! Sawatdee!


	16. Past Connections

DISCLAIMER:

Vetyga: (holding a big stack of papers) (clears throat) Uh, hmm! This disclaimer is going to be a bit different from the usual. Instead of plotting for world domination and the usual statements that "WE DON'T OWN DBZ!" (which we DON'T!), Rath has given me the LAME-O task of doing announcements! (begins to read aloud):

Okay, for all of those that are probably wondering, the name "Vegge" is purposely spelled V-e-g-g-E (pronounced 'Vh-JEE'), because I happen to like that pronunciation as opposed to it being spelled V-e-g-g-I-e (pronounced "VEH-jee")……. Yes, there IS a difference! At least, it is noticeable enough that my ears prefer one ("Vegge") over the other! The only reason I hadn't commented on this previously is because I hadn't actually used this name in story, yet. However, eventually it will be the way in which I differentiate between the Present Vegeta and the Past Vegeta. So in the near near future (when the time comes), Big Vegeta will be referred to as "Vegeta" and Little Vegeta will be called "Vegge"……. I'm currently trying to make it such that the characters THEMSELVES choose to make the distinction…… Hmmm……We'll see…….

Also, for your reference and mine! (LOL!), here are some ages of the younger characters thus far:

Vegge (8), Trunks (14), Marron (11), Goten (13), Pan (3), and Bra (2)

Anyways! That's all for now! Enjoy the story…………………….!

* * *

WITHIN THE PAST WORLD…….

As Goku, Goten, and Trunks stepped onto the large platform, Galan repeatedly chanted a strange yet melodious tune….

"Ami lutec sto! Lutec sto ami lang! Imi lumelo sto! Lumelo imi lang! Ami lutec sto……"

Goku, Trunks, and Goten could only stare in wonder as several brilliant blue lines began to form along the platform, tracing out an intricate pattern of interwoven lines and swirls. Everything around the platform seemed to momentarily fade, slightly disorienting all the newcomers to the ship. When everything came back into focus, they realized they were in a different location on the ship altogether!

"If only my mom was awake to see this!" Trunks gasped quietly. There was no doubt that his mother would have been thoroughly impressed by such an amazing display of technology!

"Follow me!" Galan ordered, oblivious to the gaping curiosity of the alien strangers. This was all rather routine to those of HER race. Certainly, their technology was nothing special……! Before leading the strangers into one of the end rooms, Galan gave them a warning, "Remember, you are guests on this ship! While you are here, you will behave accordingly! Is this understood?"

"Clearly," Goku replied without hesitation.

When they entered the room, a rather old and distinguished pale alien greeted them. "Galan! You come not soon enough!" the old doctor uttered the traditional greeting of their people. "And…….you bring guests, I see…….."

"Yes, I beg your forgiveness in advance….I had thoughtlessly given my word to help two of their injured……." Galan apologized.

"There is no need," the doctor raised his hand up as he interrupted her. "I do not mind!"

"But you must allow me to explain!" Galan insisted, but the doctor would have none of it.

"Nonsense!" the doctor exclaimed. "Do not be so formal!"

Galan sighed. Sometimes it was so frustrating! He just didn't GET IT! As her elder, however, she was obliged to push the matter no further. It would be disrespectful to do otherwise.

"So who are the injured ones?" the doctor questioned. "Lay them on the tables over there." He indicated towards the examination tables in the center of the room.

Goku nodded towards Goten to do as the doctor said and place Bulma on there, but he hesitated to reveal Vegeta. How would he react to the young Saiyan?

"Well?" the doctor questioned Goku. "What are you waiting for? Do you not have TWO injured!"

"We do," Goku replied. "He's in critical condition……."

"Well?" the doctor motioned towards the table impatiently. "Do you not WANT me to help him? I can do NOTHING if you keep him hidden like that!"

Goku slowly unwrapped the blanket from Vegeta and placed him on the other table.

"So, he's Saiyan…….." the doctor muttered as he saw Vegeta's tail and distinguished hair. His good mood seemed to vanish immediately. As he glanced towards Galan, she shot him another apologetic look. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for the boy," he said after an intense moment of silence. "The girl, however, will not be a problem."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Trunks burst out angrily. "He didn't do a DAMN thing to you!"

"Trunks!" Goku warned, but Trunks ignored him.

"No seriously!" Trunks continued with fury. "I mean what had HE ever done! NOTHING! Everyone hates him just for being the Prince of Saiyans, but……..!"

"HE'S KING VEGETA'S SON?" both Galan and the doctor's voices boomed with anger. Suddenly, Trunks knew he had revealed too much…….. He immediately regretted each and every word……..

"I m-meant to say he 'j-just because he LOOKS like King Vegeta's son'…!" Trunks tried to make amends, but it was too late……

"Oh, yes! I see now!" Galan growled. "NOW, I remember why he seemed so hauntingly familiar! Yes, there is no doubt now! How foolish I am! HIS father and that retched FRIEZA were directly responsible for the incident TEN years ago!"

"But that's not FAIR!" Goten exclaimed. "Vegeta wasn't even BORN, yet! He had nothing to do with it!" Trunks blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected Goten, of all people, to defend his younger father so vehemently.

"King Vegeta is dead. All vengeance aimed towards the late king must instead be taken out on the next in line……His son………! He is Prince, therefore he must own up to the King's mistakes! So states the 'Ways of Old'!" the Doctor explained. "It's just how things are!"

"I won't allow it," Goku replied in a serious tone.

"I sorry, but I DID give my word….." Galan whispered softly. Her tone was almost a silent plea for help. She really didn't want to help the Saiyan, but being shamed for a 'broken promise' seemed worse for her...ESPECIALLY if she had to live with it for all eternity!

"YOUR 'word' is not MINE, Galan," the doctor stated at first, but then changed his mind. "But on second thought, perhaps we HAVE judged too quickly……. He IS still but a little one……"

"Then you will help him?" Goku asked hopefully.

The doctor nodded. 'Mainly for Galan's sake…..' he thought darkly to himself. 'And then for MINE……!' Of course, no one else seemed to notice the fact that he had taken such care NOT to make ANY guarantees or promises on the matter………. Or else they might have questioned his TRUE intentions……..

_WITHIN THE DEPTHS OF NOTHINGNESS..._

_An eternal darkness seemed to engulf the young prince as an icy rain fell down in heavy sheets upon his shivering body. He looked around frantically. _

_His normally upright hair now hung down his back, making him appear even SMALLER than he already was... He was completely soaked from head to toe. As he looked down at himself, he noticed that the injuries he had sustained from his most recent beatings were gone..._

"_Maybe I'm dead," he mused to himself. The thought somewhat comforted him, for it meant he no longer had to suffer anymore at Frieza's whim...! _

_He suddenly found himself in a whole new place filled with tall eerie looking trees surrounded in an oppressive fog. "Where am I...?" his voice echoed out into nothingness._

"_Lost are you?" a voice returned to him._

_The child panicked inwardly, fearing it was Frieza... Frieza was the LAST person he wanted to see in the Afterlife. Outwardly, however, he appeared calm even as the dark silhouette approached him from the distance. "I haven't done anything," the child ventured boldly in an attempt to mask his fear._

"_I never said you _DID_, boy!" the voice sneered in annoyance at him. _

_The child prince calmed slightly. He now realized it couldn't possibly be Frieza! For Freiza always addressed him with demeaning names---like "Monkey" or "trash" or something... Still, nothing prepared him for what he saw when the fog cleared...But it COULDN'T be...!_

"_Father?" Vegeta called, echoing in surprise and then anger. "How could you do this to me! How could you leave me with _HIM?_ I hate you! I never even want to see you again!"_

"_Watch your tone with me, brat!" his father growled back at him... But as Vegeta observed his father even closer, he realized that it wasn't _REALLY_ his father after all! The similarities were astounding, but the stranger didn't have a beard and his hair was jet black...just like his own... And perhaps he was a bit shorter than his father as well..._

"_You're not my father," Vegeta stated more as a form of assurance to himself than for anything else._

"_No, I'm not," the stranger paused for a moment, also seeming to study the child very closely. "I'm..._YOU_...!"_

_Time itself seemed to freeze as Little Vegeta tried to take in this bit of information. "You're lying!" he declared after a while._

"_Am I, now?" his older self smirked at him. "You don't sound so sure."_

_Little Vegeta just folded his arms and remained silent as he always did when he was uncertain about something... But as he turned to glare back at his "older self", he realized he was all alone again... He suddenly found himself shivering harder..._

"_Come on, Vegeta!" a voice seemed to urge him. "Don't give up! You can make it!"_

WITHIN THE HOSPITAL ROOM OF THE "GHOUL SABER"...

Goku was softly urging Vegeta to fight on…..

"You're strong, Vegeta," Goku whispered as he watched the doctor continue to rub a strangely scented transparent oil over Vegeta's entire body. They had already seen the liquid's mysterious 'powers' put to the test on Bulma as it penetrated through the skin of her broken hand, slowly sealing all the bones back in place before their very eyes! Although the scars all remained, it was still very impressive…….like some form of SORCERY…….! Even Galan seemed quite amazed! All the while, the doctor explained to them everything he was doing…….

"He is but a child," the doctor began as he mixed together an entirely different set of chemicals together in another glass. 'Andhe is a Saiyan one at that, therefore I must modify things a bit to get the desired effect……… We wouldn't want anything BAD to happen to him, now would we………?"

"Why can't you use the same treatment on HIM as you did with Bulma?" Goku questioned.

"Saiyans are of a different body type, so the treatment must be modified accordingly," the Doctor explained smoothly. The treatment seemed to be working as they noticed Vegeta begin to stir, shivering slightly. The doctor then roughly pried open Vegeta's mouth, forcing him to swallow the new mixture he had just concocted. Vegeta coughed painfully at first, but his shivering immediately ceased!

On the other side of the room, Bulma, too, was starting to regain consciousness. Her eyes weighed down heavily at first, but as she remembered 'Frieza', she bolted up immediately. The sudden motion, however, caused her to feel a bit nauseous, but other than that she was fine!

"Mom!" Trunks exclaimed joyfully as he ran up to hug her.

"Trunks….?" Bulma uttered in confusion. "But how…..."

"Vegeta freed us!" Trunks exclaimed, trying not to get emotional. After all, emotions were for the weak, as his older father always told him……. He wanted to be strong, especially for his younger father's sake!

"And MY dad killed Frieza!" Goten stated proudly, not noticing Trunks's glare of aggravation.

"Sugo lead me to you……." Goku stated quietly. "He gave his life to protect you……"

"He really cared……..?" Bulma whispered to herself. She then sobbed, "Oh Goku! Frieza really is terrible……! He was so cruel! When Vegeta didn't kill Nappa and Raditz like he ordered, he hurt me and threatened him into doing it anyways! He's such a……." She suddenly paused as she noticed that her hand was in fact completely healed! At first she thought that perhaps she had dreamed up the whole thing, but no, the scars from the incident still remained……. Besides, it had felt far too real to be imagined! But then, what happened to Vegeta!

"Where's Vegeta?" she suddenly exclaimed. "Frieza didn't kill him, did he?"

"Vegeta is….." Goku paused for a moment, looking for the right words. "Vegeta is still recovering……. Frieza really overdid it this time when he punished him…….. When we found you, he was barely alive…… I think if we had arrived much later, he really WOULD have died……. Frieza didn't look like he was going to let up on him any time soon……….."

"So where is he?" Bulma interrupted.

Goku just motioned over towards the other table on the other side of the room…… He didn't know what to say.

The doctor was blocking her sight, so she eased off the table and walked over towards him to get a better view. Albeit she was a bit wobbly at first, she quickly regained control. Nevertheless, she was speechless as she saw Vegeta's small frame burdened with so many scars. It seemed every time she saw him, he bore even newer bruises and scars. She hated Frieza all the more for it! As she looked at him, she wanted nothing more than to hold and comfort him and to make his troubles go away…..no matter how unlikely it would be……

"I asked him to do it……" Bulma whispered. "I told him that I NEEDED him to get the keys to free you guys…… I even thought of asking Sugo, b-but I didn't think I could trust him!" She nearly choked on her words as her voice became hoarser with sorrow. "I had no idea that the keys would be in a place he was absolutely forbidden to go……. I never would have expected him to risk so much just for us……." She subconsciously began to hold Trunks a bit more protectively. It sickened her that Frieza would dare do something so brutal to a child…….

"Frieza found out?" Goku questioned. Actually it was more of a statement of realization than a question; for it was OBVIOUS that Frieza must have found out and made Vegeta suffer dearly for it……

"This doesn't look like Frieza's ship……." Bulma observed.

"It isn't….." Goku replied, "But I'll explain later……"

"Yes, I have a bunch to explain to you guys, too," Bulma replied. "But we really need to be on our way as soon as possible……to reach a planet called Rijow…..!"

"I'm afraid that is not possible," the doctor's voice echoed slowly.

"What do you mean?" Goku raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm afraid……we cannot ALLOW you to leave!" the Doctor replied as he noticed Vegeta finally awakening. "Especially NOT with the Saiyan……"

"I don't understand," Bulma was confused.

"Rijow is in much disarray," the Doctor explained with a strange sense of knowing. "If you were to disrupt ANYTHING, the balance would be ruined!"

"But what do YOU know of Rijow?" Bulma questioned, leaving Goku, Goten, and Trunks behind to gape in bewilderment. The subject of conversation had officially gone OVER their heads!

"Enough to know this brat will be your undoing……" the Doctor stated seriously. "King Vegetaand Frieza had already been OURS………."

* * *

Rath: (looks up at chapter above and nods approvingly) Yes, I think that will do! It's the characters faults! They LED me here! Now, I just have to figure out how to get them back out! LOL! But seriously, this chapter was a bit difficult to write, because some important 'connections' are starting to slowly be unveiled…… Anyways! I really really REALLY appreciate all the support I got for the last chapter! 

To "Tsume-Hiei luver": Hey! I'm glad this story caught your interest!

To "Garowyn": It's nice to know that you still like this story enough to even WANT to catch up on things, as much as an irregular updater I am! LOL!

To Shasti: Thanks for taking the time to review, rushed or not!

To "cutieangel": WOW! You actually stayed up until 4:30 in the morning reading this? I never thought that I'd hear that! It makes me extremely happy to know that you're interested enough that you'd deprive sleep just to read it!

To "Erica": Yes, his attitude IS going to cause him some trouble! LOL!

To "Godzilla2": Thanks for the complement!

To "Dark Ki A.K.A. Lee": I'm glad the fact that Vegeta is so misunderstood in the universe is coming out in my writing! I picture this to be one of the major influencing factors of his life……besides Frieza himself, of course! It must be hard EXPECTING everyone to hate you, justified or not! This will definitely play an important part in how he reacts towards the Z Warriors……with a few 'exceptions'!

Anyways, I do hope you continue to Read and Review! Until Next Time! Sawatdee!


	17. Cursed

DISCLAIMER:

Vetyga: Ha haaaa! I've finally come up with the PERFECT plan! Who cares about owning DBZ anymore! Yes, I'm a genius! I mean, SOOOO many people claim that they don't own DBZ, but NOT ONE OF THEM has ever said that they don't own the _saying_ "I DON'T OWN DBZ"! So now I, Vetyga, will claim it! Ah ha ha haaaa! After I copyright it, millions of people will have to pay ME to use it! _Then_ I'll be rich enough to buy the real thing! Genius! Pure GENIUS!

Rath: (places hand over her eyes with disbelief) Vetyga! You can't do a thing like that! There's gotta be laws against that sort of thing!

Vetyga: (shakes in disagreement) Hey! If 'Believing in the HEART OF THE CARDS' from Yu Gi Oh _AND_ 'Let's get ready to RUMBLE….!' from Wrestling can be copyrighted, then I can copyright a saying, too!

Rath: Well then, I can copyright people copyrighting the saying "I don't own DBZ"!

Vetyga: (shocked) Hey! Y-You can't do that!

Rath: I think I just did!

Vetyga: Then _I_ copyright people copyrighting other people who copyright the saying "I don't own DBZ"! So there!

Rath: (sighs at reader) THIS could take awhile…… Until then, YOU know what we don't own! (winks) Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

WITHIN THE PRESENT WORLD……..

Vegeta shook his head in confusion as he finally landed down at Capsule Corp. The vision he had had seemed so real…… It had been like he was really there in the rain talking with his younger self……… But it couldn't be……Could it? Did he really share a connection with the Past? Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to contemplate on it as his daughter grew impatient within his arms.

"Down!" his daughter began to shriek. "Down, now!" Her shrill voice sounded like a siren to her Daddy's sensitive ears. And she only seemed to get louder with each passing moment….. If that was even possible!

"Bra!" Vegeta struggled to stay cool. "Silence, girl! I will put you down as soon as we get inside!"

Bra sniffled, "No down?" Her face began to scrunch up again.

"No," Vegeta tried to correct her. "I mean YES! I mean….." He growled to himself, 'How the HELL am I supposed to answer that?' What sort of trickery was his little girl trying to play on him? There WAS NO answer to that sort of yes/no question! Where'd she learn to be so deceiving?

"No down?" Bra repeated. Clearly, she expected him to answer. Luckily, he didn't have to, as they had finally entered the living room. Vegeta carefully set Bra down upon the carpet, but before he could walk away, Bra had yet another request……

"Ah AH!" Bra pointed eagerly to her mouth.

"What? Now, you're HUNGRY?" Vegeta exasperated, as he pondered what to do. Bulma's mother and father were nowhere to be found, meaning he was on his own…. What in the world was he supposed to feed her? Usually Bulma was the one who took care of this sort of stuff! "Well," he reasoned thoughtfully. "MOST Human females seem to be quite good in the kitchen…… Maybe it's just a skill they're naturally born with…….. And since YOU'RE part Human, maybe YOU already know what to do, as well!"

"Ah AHH!" Bra repeated happily, which Vegeta mistakenly took for a confirmation of 'Yes, of course I know!'……! Vegeta thus lifted her up again and set her down in front of an open refrigerator.

"Well?" Vegeta raised his eyebrows impatiently as he pointed to the fridge. "You'd better get started!"

"Ah?" Bra uttered in confusion as she looked back and forth between her daddy and the fridge……

"Don't look at me like that!" Vegeta replied. "You know what to do! It's in your blood!"

Bra seemed to shrug as she confidently crawled towards the fridge. She then proceeded to pull down EVERYTHING in her reach. She grabbed the milk. She grabbed the butter…… And the yogurt…. And the cheese……. She really did look like she knew what she was doing, so Vegeta decided to leave her alone to do her thing while he went for a short little nap…… He needed to get his mind off things anyways, or else he really WOULD kill Dende for his stupidity! Bulma usually took FOREVER in the kitchen, so he had no doubt that he would awaken again BEFORE Bra was done…..…..!

WITHIN THE PAST WORLD, ABOARD THE "GHOUL SABER"……

"You say that King Vegeta and Frieza had been involved in the incident 10 years ago," Goku dared to cross dangerous boundaries. "But you have yet to tell us what exactly happened back then to make you so bitter!"

"Did Galan here ever truly explain how our ship came to be known as the 'GHOUL SABER'?" the Doctor questioned.

"Yes, she said it's because of how it blends in unseen with the universe….." Goku replied knowingly.

"You ignorant fool," the Doctor shook his head. "You speak with confidence, yet you do not understand the TRUE meaning behind your words! Did she not tell you WHY?"

"Why?" Goku repeated.

"I'm sure you noticed that no one on this ship has so much as heeded your presence," the Doctor continued. "Am I right?"

"Guchwey rucisti……!" Galan rose in alarm.

"No, it's quite alright, Galan," the Doctor disregarded her plea of caution before continuing on, "But really, you didn't notice?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Goku asked.

"It has to do with EVERYTHING!" the Doctor replied in annoyance. Only Galan knew where this was heading……

"It is true our race is quite unique," the Doctor mused. "Our technology is far superior in comparison to most other races! But everyone _knew_ this, you see…. And they were _envious_ of us…… We were able to deter all threats through reason and compromise, but there were two who would have none of it: Frieza and the King of Saiyans himself! They ruthlessly slaughtered all of our people. Only those who had made it safely aboard this very ship managed to survive……. That is until they hunted us all down like dogs! Each of us now bears the burgundy stains signifying the relative manners of our untimely demise….. And we have all become _so_ pale……." His voice trailed off momentarily, as if it anguished him to continue on. "We have been eternally doomed to repeat the past over and over again……. For this, you see, is the _TRUE_ essence behind the 'GHOUL SABER'! Its cloaking abilities have little to do with it!"

Bulma backed away as she realized, "Y-You….. You're all DEAD, aren't you?"

"Yes, welcome to the 'GHOUL SABER'," the Doctor responded nonchalantly.

"Something just doesn't add up," Goku declared. "If you're dead, then why is it I can still feel your life energy?"

"We have been fated to live in an eternal limbo," the Doctor replied. "Thus we are neither alive nor truly dead…… It is as if we exist in both planes at once…… We somehow EXIST and DON'T EXIST at the same time! Every few days, we are forced to relive those horrific events of the past……. Stuck in a never-ending loop of time for the past decade…… We had even gone so far as to extinguish all those who _dared_ to enter our boundaries of space…… You truly _ARE_ the first to enter here in the last five years! Still, it seems we can never rest until we've completed our unfinished business……. But that all ends here……!" The Doctor once again pried open Vegeta's mouth, forcing him to swallow yet another strange liquid.

"What did you just give him?" Bulma asked accusingly.

"Perhaps, it is done," the Doctor spoke mainly to himself than to anyone else. "Perhaps NOW, we can finally rest in peace……"

"Was it POISON!" Bulma asked suspiciously. "You never really intended to help him at all, did you!" She immediately went to take Vegeta away from him.

"No, it's not poison," Galan stated softly, realizing what the Doctor must have given the child. "It really WILL help him…….." She seemed somewhat relieved; she would not be dishonored after all!

"But the good in life _always_ comes with a price……" the Doctor stated coolly.

"And what price is that?" Goku questioned.

"It all depends on HIM!" the Doctor replied as he watched Vegeta slowly open his eyes…….. "Only time will tell! If he is worthy, it will help; if he is not, it will heal for a while……..and _then_ _kill_! Think of this as the ultimate test!"

"That hardly seems fair!" Trunks exclaimed. "There's nothing to prove to you people!"

"Well, if he is as innocent as you say, then this should be no big deal……" the Doctor stated as a matter of fact. "Rijow is now a planet of death and misfortune…… It may be wise to do away with this Saiyan, now, before you can never turn back! 'AS YOU ARE IN, ARE YOU OUT-COUNTED'……!"

Bulma snapped her head up. "But that's similar to the riddle Dende told me!" she suddenly realized. "_'AS COUNTED IN IS COUNTED OUT'..._But what does it mean!" she questioned.

"Your _sorrow_," the Doctor's voice echoed as he slowly faded away. He definitely knew something they didn't……..

"He's right, you know," Galan glanced towards Vegeta. "I sense it, too…… This Saiyan will bring only despair….. It won't be long, now... I said _I_ wouldn't hurt him, but YOU ALL are not bound by the same agreement……"

"Hmphf! That's where you're wrong!" Trunks glared at her. "We already said we would do whatever it took to help him!"

"Well then, I guess that is YOUR loss, isn't it?" Galan shrugged. "But don't say we did not warn you…….!" Her body suddenly began to jerk uncontrollably as she painfully fell down to her knees.

"Galan!" Goku reached out with worry. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's happening again!" her voice quivered. "Th-The incident……. Th-The curse………!" She never had the chance to finish her sentence before her body vanished as well. Bulma and the others could only look on in confusion as the situation officially escalated beyond their understanding.

Noticing Vegeta was now fully awake again, Bulma gently set him down on his feet. He seemed a bit disoriented, so she had to help hold him up a bit less he should fall……. She prayed he hadn't heard the conversation between them and Galan……. And she prayed even more that he would remain unaffected by whatever substance that doctor had given him…… Vegeta's eyes never left the ground as he purposely kept his head bowed low with shame.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked concerned.

"Wh-Where's Master Frieza?" Vegeta's voice wavered.

"Frieza's gone," Goku stated softly. "You don't have to ever worry about that monster again!"

"Yeah!" Goten exclaimed proudly. "My dad killed him!"

"Shut up, Goten!" Trunks hissed. Didn't Goten get it! He was only going to make things worse!

"Don't toy with me!" Vegeta angrily clenched his fists. "Is this some sort of cruel joke?"

"No, seriously!" Goku exclaimed. "Frieza really is dead!"

Vegeta dared to glance up into Goku's eyes, but before he could question them about it, several screams of terror sounded from all around them…… They all seemed desperate and pleading with fear……

"Now what!" Bulma panicked.

"Come," Goku declared. "We must go, now! Something's not right here!"

"Dad?" Goten asked nervously.

"Everything will be fine," Goku replied. Then to Vegeta, he asked, "Are you well enough to walk on your own?"

Vegeta nodded immediately, despite the growing dizziness he was feeling. He was actually wary of Goku……. Was it possible they were telling the truth about Frieza? Did Goku really finish him off? He knew his fears were completely unfounded. After all, if Goku was _truly_ Saiyan, he wouldn't dare hurt his Prince…… Or would he?

'But then again,' Vegeta thought with dismay. 'The strong can do whatever they please to the weak……' And the _strong_ had _never_ treated him well……. He shuddered at the thought of what Goku could do to him if he was really as strong as they said he was; but until he found out the truth, he would obey as he was told. He would not test the adult Saiyan's patience……..

"How about 'Little Vegeta'?" a thought suddenly crossed Bulma's mind just before they stepped out into the hallway.

"Huh?" the others, including Vegeta, gaped at her in confusion.

"Well, I just thought about it," Bulma continued. "When we return, it's going to be so confusing having two with the SAME name……"

"It sounds a bit _long_, though, don't you think?" Goku said thoughtfully. "How 'bout we just shorten it to 'Vegge', instead? I know that's what Pan usually calls Vegeta, since she can't pronounce his name, yet! Besides, he is much smaller……"

Of course, Vegeta just blinked in confusion. What in the world were these people talking about! Was it just him or did they not have other more _important_ things to worry about? Despite his annoyance, he chose to remain silent.

"Uh…guys!" Trunks started, but they didn't hear him.

"Yeah, so how 'bout it?" Goku exclaimed enthusiastically to Vegeta. "How do you feel about being called 'Vegge'?"

Vegge just shrugged. "If it pleases you……. What do I care?"

It was too bad nobody thought to question Vegge's strangely uncharacteristic response; else they might have recognized Vegge's unhealthy feelings of 'subservience' towards Goku……

"Uh, GUYS!" Trunks repeated louder. "Wh-What's THAT?"

As heads turned towards the end of the hall, they noticed an eerie glowing barrier of energy slowly forming around the platform which they had taken earlier.

"Damn! If that thing closes without us, we'll be trapped up here!" Goku realized as they all made a run for it. He quickly grabbed a hold of Bulma, since she was clearly not fast enough to keep up with the rest of them. It was strange how the hallway seemed to grow longer and longer with each and every step they took, but at last they finally made it! Trunks could have jumped for joy as the platform began to glow, but when he glanced back in the direction from which they came, he noticed Vegge had lagged behind them. As the platform glowed with blinding intensity preparing to take off, Trunks made a fateful decision………

As the platform once again returned to the main level and the glow disappeared, Bulma's heart had a sinking feeling…… Perhaps it was her 'mother's intuition', but she knew something was wrong……. "Trunks! Vegge!" Bulma called out with dread, but they were nowhere to be found!

Time itself seemed to slow down as they stared out into the seemingly endless city before them. What was once a beautiful bustling civilization was now in total disarray! Smoke and flames now danced about as distant screams of terror echoed passed them. Bodies of the dead were strewn erratically as far as the eye could see. It appeared the ship was under attack!

"Oh gosh…." Bulma's eyes watered as she gazed out at the chaos before them. "They're still out there…!"

* * *

Rath: I was _extremely_ thrilled with the response I got for the last chapter! It really was motivating, so I decided to work extra hard to get this chapter out before I leave on vacation in a few days!

To "SaiyanKing Vegeta": I'm very happy you like my interpretation of Vegeta's past…..And I'm glad SOMEBODY likes my disclaimers! LOL! I do try to purposely keep them light and entertaining. It serves as a bit of comic relief from the serious tone of the main story!

To "Godzilla2": Yeah, reading back on my last chapter, I notice them too! I usually try to catch my mistakes in the Quick Edit thing, but I guess I missed a few!

To "Darksouled Saiyanphoenix": You are VERY observant! I think you are literally the FIRST out of ALL the people who have EVER reviewed this story to actually address that issue! It is actually one of THE most important underlying themes to be addressed in this story! Since this IS pretty much the whole point to the story, I cannot reveal too much... But I REALLY do appreciate such a well thought out review!

To "Garown": Actually, I think that'll pretty much be my average chapter length (give or take, of course)!

To "BballAnimeLover89": Catchy new name!

To "Chris Bennett": That is precisely why I decided to put it under 'General/Angst'…. But it's good to know you still like it anyways!

To "cutieangel": Unless something way out of the ordinary happens, I DO intend to finish! If you read all my A/N's of previous chapters, you'll find that I'm just a rather erratic updater! LOL!

To "Dark ki A.K.A. Lee": I was SO tempted to do that……But……!

To "rayray", "Elvewin Darkdragon", and "Raccly e.r. 17": I'm glad you are all enjoying the story thus far!

Anyways, thank you all for taking the time to R/R! Until Next Time! Sawatdee!


	18. Mental Outbreak

DISCLAIMER:

Rath: (mutters with indignation) I can't believe Vetyga actually WON that silly argument! Now, I actually have to PAY her every time I say the words "I don't own DBZ!"………

Vetyga: (jumps with glee) Oooo! You SAID IT! (holds hand out expectantly) Now you have to pay me!

Rath: (unwillingly tosses Vetyga a penny) Oh man! Now what am I going to do? Disclaimers are going to be so much harder to do if I can't say "I don't own DBZ"! (quickly covers mouth) Oops!

Vetyga: (holds out her hand AGAIN) Ooo! Now you owe me TWO pennies this time!

Rath: (growls as she tosses two more pennies to Vetyga)

Vetyga: Yeah! Next time I'll get FOUR pennies!...And then EIGHT! Yes, at THIS rate I'll be RICH! Then I can finally BUY DBZ for myself! By the way, Rath, it's still your turn to finish this chapter's disclaimer!

Rath: (tosses Vetyga four more pennies before mumbling) We don't own DBZ!

* * *

ABOARD THE 'GHOUL SABER' 

Trunks sighed helplessly as he watched the platform take off with Goku, Bulma, and Goten. He knew he had made a brash decision, but he did not regret it one bit. There was absolutely NO WAY he would have left his younger father behind……..Especially not aboard THIS ship where everyone hated him just for spite……..

"You're an idiot, you know that," Vegge declared as he glared into Trunks's eyes. "Now you're stuck here!"

"Yes, WE'RE stuck here," Trunks emphasized, but Vegge offered no response.

"I'm going to ask you again," Vegge said slowly. "Where is Frieza!"

"We TOLD you!" Trunks exclaimed. "Frieza's DEAD!"

"You're lying!" Vegge declared vehemently.

"Tell me, what do _I_ have to gain from lying to you?" Trunks argued. "I meant it when I said he's DEAD! Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Because I know better," Vegge replied. "I'm no fool! Besides, you don't know him like I do……."

"I'm sorry….." Trunks didn't really know how to respond.

"Pity is for the weak!" Vegge narrowed his eyes. "And I will NOT be pitied!" With that, he turned his back to Trunks and began to walk away.

"Wait, Vegge!" Trunks called out as he hurried to catch up with Vegge. "We'll get out faster if we work together!"

"I don't need your help!" Vegge replied as he continued on.

Trunks rolled his eyes slightly, "I never SAID you needed 'help'! I just said it would be FASTER! Besides, this place is just crawling with people who despise Saiyans!"

"So?" Vegge shrugged. "What does this have to do with you?"

"Because I, _too,_ am Saiyan!" Trunks declared proudly, much to Vegge's surprise. Vegge, however, kept his shock well hidden as he replied simply, "Interesting…..But you have purple hair..."

"Yeah, I get it from my mom's side of the family!" Trunks laughed. "Although I swear my mom says my Dad said the exact same thing when HE first saw me!"

"Then the adult Saiyan you were with is not your father?" Vegge questioned. "But the girl is your mother, am I right?"

"You're pretty observant, aren't you?" Trunks replied. "But yeah, Goku's not MY dad; he's GOTEN'S dad! And 'the girl' who you referred to is named 'BULMA'……"

"I know her name, TRUNKS," Vegge stated, emphasizing the word 'Trunks' to make it perfectly clear that he also knew Trunks's name by now.

An awful putrid smell hung thick in the air, interrupting them in the midst of their conversation. It was a smell Vegge was all too familiar with: the smell of burning and rotting flesh……… Trunks felt like he would throw up as they came across a pile of badly burnt bodies…… But what REALLY horrified Trunks was the fact that many of the them were actually STILL ALIVE as their skin ever so slowly decomposed from their bodies…….! Their moans of stark pain were too much to bear for Trunks, who couldn't hold it in anymore as he vomited all over the floor…… Vegge, however, remained impassive as he continued to walk on by, kicking a dying hand out of his path……...

"Vegge! We can't just leave them like this!" Trunks exclaimed.

"We?" Vegge replied without even bothering to glance behind him. It was as if that one simple word explained everything…… Vegge could care a less about these victims…..

"VEGGE!" Trunks screamed emotionally. "Are you even listening to me? They're SUFFERING!"

"They're practically dead anyways," Vegge finally turned to acknowledge Trunks. "Let them die."

"Unbelievable," Trunks shook his head. A part of him wanted to slap Vegge for being so uncompassionate, but the other part of him understood that Vegge was behaving the only way he knew how……. Trunks was like Vegge in many ways, but clearly compassion was not one of them… Trunks knew what his mother would do: she would stay behind and do what she could to aid those in need……..And thus would he!

"Then I will help them myself," Trunks declared. "I'll just give them the same stuff that was used to heal you and my mom!" He kneeled down towards one of the victims as he said, "Hang in there! I will help you!" Trunks could have sworn the victim nodded slightly in response, but before he could do anything a ki blast was shot straight through the victim's head, killing him instantly……

Trunks looked up angrily at his younger father, who was slowly lowering his hand. "How could you, Vegge!" Trunks exclaimed with fury.

"I said LEAVE them," Vegge replied without any remorse.

"And I already TOLD you I wouldn't!" Trunks replied determinedly.

"I do not wish to kill you, Trunks," Vegge responded. "But you're not giving me much of a reason NOT to!"

"I hate to say this," Trunks retorted. "I'll admit I'm much weaker than I normally am, but I'm STILL much stronger than YOU!"

"Hmphf!" Vegge huffed as his energy flared with anger. "I'll challenge that!" he growled as he suddenly launched himself at Trunks. It was so unexpected that Trunks barely had time to defend himself from Vegge's initial flurry of kicks and punches, but once Trunks got his bearings straight, he was able to block them all with utmost ease.

"I don't want to hurt you, Vegge!" Trunks mocked his younger father's earlier statement. It only infuriated Vegge all the more as Trunks seemed to be toying with him the whole time he was on the attack.

"I'm the strongest Saiyan alive!" Vegge growled as he threw a blind hook punch to Trunks's gut, only to have it deflected away from its intended target with utmost ease.

"So what does that make me?" Trunks retorted, purposely fueling Vegge's frustration. "You're letting your anger get the best of you!" Trunks remarked as he leaped over a low side kick to the knee.

"I'm ALWAYS in control!" Vegge declared as he gathered a small ball of bluish energy and hurled it into Trunks's face. The blast stunned Trunks just long enough for Vegge to jump up with a flying wheel kick to the head, knocking Trunks into the wall.

"Always 'in control' or always WANTING control?" Trunks barely had time to counter before Vegge launched another slightly larger ball of energy towards him……And then Vegge threw another…….And ANOTHER……!

"You're really trying to HURT me, aren't you?" Trunks said as he dodged the incoming flood of deadly energy.

"That's the idea," Vegge muttered to himself as he relentlessly pushed himself to increase the intensity of his offense to an even GREATER extent. It got to the point where he was literally shaking and hyperventilating with barely contained rage.

"Vegge!" Trunks realized things were going too far. "Vegge! Calm down! I'm not your enemy! I'm on YOUR side! I'm ALSO Saiyan! Remember? Take it easy!"

Vegge, however, could not be reasoned with…… All he could focus on was this 'STRONGER' being before him making an absolute mockery of him. Trunks's calls of reassurance fell upon deaf ears as Vegge's ears twisted Trunks's each and every word, interpreting them, instead, as demeaning insults and vows of humiliation …….. And slowly before his very eyes, the stronger being's form morphed into that of FRIEZA!

"_Submit to me, monkey," Frieza seemed to say. "And _MAYBE_ I'll take it easy on you today...!"_

Despite all sane reasoning in favor of self-preservation, Vegge shook his head furiously. "N—NO!" Vegge shouted angrily. "This time you'll have to kill me first!"

"Vegge!" Trunks's eyes widened with worry and confusion. "I'm not going to hurt you, Vegge…… Relax……!"

"_Relax, monkey! I'm not going to hurt you... MUCH...! Ha ha!"_

Vegge subconsciously backed up into the wall, unsure what to do. He was so confused…….. He cringed ever so slightly as _Frieza_ reached his hand out towards him……

"Vegge," Trunks spoke softly as he cautiously placed his hand on Vegge's shoulder. He didn't understand why Vegge was so on edge all of the sudden and it worried him. Vegge's eyes seemed so sullen and glazed over as if he was looking straight THROUGH Trunks rather than right at him…… Trunks gently lifted Vegge's chin up with his other hand as he said, "You're the Prince of Saiyans, right? So you have no need to be afraid of me!"

"_You have every reason to be afraid..." Frieza's voice grew distant._

Vegge became overly tense as he remotely recalled being in this exact same position earlier…… "Tr—Trunks?" Vegge said slowly as 'Frieza' finally faded away. "Stay AWAY from me!"

ELSEWHERE ABOARD THE 'GHOUL SABER'…….

Goku cursed as he felt two relatively strong power levels aboard the ship. One was definitely Frieza, but he didn't quite recognize the other one……

"Hey, Dad!" Goten called out suddenly. "I think I felt Trunks and Vegge's energies! For a moment it seemed like they were fighting or something, but it's stopped now……"

Goku, however, was too busy trying to pinpoint the exact location of Frieza and the other being, who he realized must be KING Vegeta……. Perhaps this was the time loop Galan and the Doctor had been talking about…..?

"What! They're FIGHTING!" Bulma exclaimed in concern. "Neither of them is HURT, are they?"

Goten shook his head. "I—I don't think so, but it's hard to tell……. It's like I get a 'fuzzy cloudy' feeling every time I try to sense someone in this place……."

"I think we have bigger things to worry about," Goku declared. "I fear Frieza and another powerful being are here somewhere as well…… But this place distorts the senses, so it's hard to tell where they are right now…….."

"King Vegeta?" Bulma guessed.

Goku nodded. "It's likely, but I fear what would happen if they ran into them before we found them…………." Nothing more really needed to be said as Goku, Bulma, and Goten quickly rushed off in search of Trunks and Vegge.

MEANWHILE……

Trouble was brewing as two ghastly figures wrecked mayhem upon all those in their path…… They were not 'ghosts' in the general sense of the word; rather, they were a 'replica' of what they had once been at that particular moment in time…..For they too were cursed to repeat history in an endless loop of eternity.

"Ah ha ha!" Frieza's voice laughed callously as he watched King Vegeta do away with a mother and her little girl…… He had already killed the father, who had foolishly tried to protect them. Clearly King Vegeta was fast and efficient at what he did. None so much as stood a chance of survival if he had anything to do about it.

"Oh come now, Vegeta," Frieza shook his head in disapproval. "You're killing them way too fast! Where's the fun if you can't watch them suffer as well!"

"I'm sorry, Lord Frieza," King Vegeta gritted his teeth. It was true he killed on a daily basis, but he did NOT do it simply for sport as Frieza often did. He found it POINTLESS that they were even attacking this ship in the first place! They had already taken over the planet itself, leaving behind no survivors. Only one ship had escaped, but Frieza had insisted they seek them out and finish them all off anyways……

"It will serve as a lesson to them!" Frieza had justified, but King Vegeta failed to see any sound reasoning behind it. After all, what lesson could they possibly learn if they were DEAD! The only reason King Vegeta had went along was because FRIEZA had insisted he come……..And Frieza ALWAYS got what he wanted…….

"Well now," Frieza said as he clasped his hand behind his back and continued to walk down the long corridor. "Shall we move on?"

* * *

Rath: Hmmm, I guess this is as good a spot as any to end this chapter! Once again I'm REALLY REALLY pleased that you guys are liking this story so much……. Even in spite of my warnings of irregularity! It's nice to have such supportive Readers/Reviewers! 

To Dark Ki A.K.A. Lee: GREAT question you asked! When they first entered Vegeta's Past, it was really HIS Past just as it really happened…….But the moment Trunks had _interfered_ with Vegge's punishment, things changed creating an "Alternate" timeline so to speak. This is because everything from this point on has been influenced in some way by their very presence in that world. So NO, Vegeta will NOT actually lose or change any of his memories because it doesn't DIRECTLY affect him (due to the now completely different timelines). This is PRECISELY what Dende had warned them about…….. Hmmm, hopefully I didn't confuse you too much! LOL!

To Darksouled Saiyanphoenix: I think that part with Bra was quite fun to write, really! Vegeta is trying hard to be more of a father to her than he was to Trunks, but he's absolutely clueless on some things! Ha ha! Anyways, I'm glad you were entertained by the whole scenario!

To ssj-vash: It's nice to know you enjoy my writing style!

To BballAnimeLover89: Yes, there ARE a lot of questions to be answered, aren't there! And I think there will be even MORE to be asked in LATER chapters!

To cutieangel: I'm trying not to make it TOO confusing! LOL! But if you ever have any questions, just ask!

To Tsume-Hiei luver: Hmmmm, I guess it's been about a month since my last update…….. Eh, oh well……..! I'm happy you liked my last chapter though!

To Godzilla2: And to think I hadn't even originally planned for the story to take this particular path! LOL! I've pretty much just been playing it by ear! I hope I don't disappoint!

To bulmaprincess: LOL! That WOULD be entertaining, wouldn't it!

To Garowyn: Ha ha! You want to know something funny? I hadn't even thought to CONSIDER the fact that others might think I had spelled "Vegge" wrong until YOU brought it to my attention! LOL! This feels like one of those 'Anime-Moments' where everyone falls down in shock when someone fails to know the OBVIOUS!

Anyways, please continue to R/R! Until Next Time! Sawatdee!


	19. Allied Pursuits

DISCLAIMER:

Rath: (looks up proudly at her newest disclaimer) Ah, isn't it GREAT! An _invisible_ disclaimer! Ha! Now, Vetyga can't charge me for saying 'I don't own DBZ'!

Vetyga: Ah HA! I HEARD that! Hmmm, let's see, by now you've accidentally said it 18 times, so if I multiply 0.01 by 2 to the power of 17…….. And then add that to 0.01 for the FIRST time you slipped up...THAT means you NOW owe me……..$13,107.21 more! Yep! I'll be rich in NO TIME!

Rath: (grumbles with indignation) Didn't I already TELL you a MILLION times! I already went BROKE a long time ago!

* * *

WITHIN THE PAST WORLD………

Vegge was left with a great feeling of unease ever since Trunks had revealed to him his superior strength and power. It was a familiar feeling, but that didn't mean he minded it any less. Were ALL of the Saiyan strangers stronger than him? How was that even possible? Trunks noticed how withdrawn and tense Vegge had suddenly become, but he pretended not to notice anything.

'Even _he_ is stronger than me,' Vegge thought with disdain. 'Am I really so weak that just about _everyone_ can surpass me, now! ME, the Prince of Saiyans! Perhaps I haven't been pushing myself hard enough……… _Or_ maybe I was not beaten into the ground enough…." He shuddered at the memory of Frieza's so-called daily training regimen.

"Vegge," Trunks stopped suddenly after he noticed they had passed the same doorway and dead body three times. "I hate to admit it, but……."

"Then don't," Vegge interrupted. "Because I'm not interested in anything _you_ have to say! If it was important, you would have said it already!"

"Point taken," Trunks replied. "But I honestly have no idea how to get out of here. It's a bit too disorienting for me. Unlike you, I'm not so used to ship-life, so you're going to have to start cooperating with me if we want to make it out of here."

"And if I refuse?" Vegge retorted bitterly. "What then? Will you FORCE me to do as you wish?"

Vegge was testing him and Trunks knew it. He wanted to see just how far he could push Trunks before Trunks acted upon him in anger……. If anything, Vegge probably _expected _him to act out, but Trunks wouldn't be baited so easily!

"I _could_," Trunks replied calmly as they continued down a different path, "But you can _STAY_ here for all I care!"

Vegge decided to risk taking it one step further with his little 'test'…… "Ok then," he said as he deliberately paused and sat down in the middle of the floor. "NOW, what will you do?"

"Vegge, we don't have time for this," Trunks was getting a bit irritated, though he chose not to show it.

"Of course we don't," Vegge faked a yawn. "I know that better than ANYONE! But what are YOU going to _DO_ about it?"

'What are you up to, Vegge?' Trunks thought suspiciously, before asking aloud, "What do you mean by that?" When Vegge didn't respond, Trunks repeated louder, "Vegge, what did you mean when you said YOU should know better than anyone?"

"I think you have more important things to ask," Vegge smirked.

Clearly, Vegge knew something that Trunks didn't, but there was NO WAY he was going to tell! 'They won't know until it's TOO LATE…..!' Vegge nodded to himself. 'But by then, everything will be set! Even if I am beaten severely for it by the one known as 'Goku', it will all be worth it! For I will finally be free….!'

Vegge mentally chanted the deceptively simplistic riddle to himself, "AS COUNTED IN IS COUNTED OUT!" Even if he reversed it to "AS COUNTED OUT IS COUNTED IN", it still bore the same misleading conclusions! Only the riddle's _twisted_ form left room for but one _true_ answer: "AS IN-COUNTED IS OUT-COUNTED"! And it was the solution to THAT which would change everything! Admittedly, Vegge hadn't thought the riddle was so important when he had FIRST glanced at it from the papers Sugo had given him. He had even gone so far as to _dismiss it _entirely! It took a dream to finally realize its hidden importance, but now things made _perfect_ sense! There was a hidden balance in the universe and he would disrupt it……. Thus there was a hidden price to be paid that only HE knew about! Oh yes! The Planet Rijow would prove interesting indeed…….!

WITHIN THE PRESENT WORLD…….

Vegeta was having yet another vision—though this one seemed even _stronger_ and more _real_ than the last one……..

Once again he found himself in the middle an eerie deserted forest……… And once again, he saw his younger self huddled under a large tree, shivering from the cold. 

"_Can't you find a better place, brat?" Vegeta commented, momentarily startling the young Saiyan, but Vegge remained silent._

"_Generally, when someone asks a question, they EXPECT a response," Vegeta stated with annoyance. _

_Vegge looked away. "I have nothing to say."_

"_We're connected aren't we, brat?" Vegeta questioned the obvious._

_Again Vegge seemed to dismiss his words altogether. "And if we were?" he shrugged._

_Vegeta was quickly loosing his patience. "Have you met anyone by the name 'Kakarrot'? Or perhaps he goes by that ridiculous name 'Goku'."_

_A flash of recognition formed in Vegge's eyes, but still he said nothing._

"_My patience wears thin with you, brat!" Vegeta growled as he forced Vegge to his feet with his back trapped against the tree. "Do you or do you NOT? I will NOT ask you again!"_

_Vegge decided not to push his luck any further. "They call me 'Vegge', you know," he muttered quietly, his eyes looking anywhere BUT at the older Saiyan before him. "The one you call 'Kakarrot', he is with three others………"_

"_With WHO?" Vegeta unintentionally tightened his grip around Vegge's arms._

_Vegge cringed slightly in pain from the added pressure, but his older self was too intent on getting an answer out of him to notice. Vegge wasn't sure whether or not he should be happy his older self was so strong or dismayed by it! "I—I believe their names are Bulma, Trunks, a-and Goten!" Vegge stammered._

"_And what are they doing, NOW!" Vegeta demanded._

"_I—I don't know!" Vegge uttered._

"_What do you MEAN 'you don't know'!" Vegeta asked angrily. "Are you not WITH them?"_

"_I am," Vegge replied quickly. "One moment I was with M-Master Frieza………And the next thing I knew, I was with THEM! After Goku killed Frieza, I guess he decided I could be useful or something, because he brought me along……… I don't really remember much………"_

"_Kakarrot _killed_ Frieza!" Vegeta exclaimed in surprise. "Why the hell would he do that? As if he hadn't screwed things up enough! Now, what's he doing?"_

"_I TOLD you," Vegge replied quietly. "I don't know! We got separated………Trunks and I………"_

"_Well, isn't that damn '_convenient'_," Vegeta muttered sarcastically as he finally released his hold on his younger self. "Do they even know how to return?"_

"_Yes, I believe the girl knows" Vegge answered carefully. He did NOT want to reveal what he was planning, not even to his older self! "But things may not turn out as perfect as she thinks they will………"_

_Vegeta, however, did not miss the hidden deceptiveness within Vegge's answer. Vegeta once again grabbed the child by the arm, this time roughly, as he jerked Vegge's chin upwards, forcing Vegge to look at him. "I swear, boy," he threatened. "If you do ANYTHING to jeopardize their return, I PROMISE you I will find a way back to the Past to make you regret it! Frieza may not have been able to break you completely, but I assure you _I_ CAN! Do I make myself clear?" He then shook Vegge a bit for added emphasis. Of course, he didn't REALLY want to hurt his younger self, but he wanted to be sure he got his point across._

"_Perfectly," Vegge replied as Vegeta released him from his tight grasp. But as Vegeta turned to walk away from him, he continued softly, "Only by THEN it will be TOO LATE!" _

"_What was that?" Vegeta yelled as he whipped around furiously, but Vegge had already vanished………_

Vegeta awoke with a start, only to find himself back within his own bedroom. Now, he KNEW he wasn't just imagining things. That had been no dream! In a way, he almost wished it was…… There was no telling what his younger self was planning.

"Damn it, Vegge!" Vegeta growled. "What are you up to?" That's when he heard an urgent knocking from somewhere downstairs. "Now, what?" Vegeta grumbled as he headed towards the front door—Never mind the fact that he had to step over several tipped over potted plants to get there! He raised his eyebrows up in bewilderment, but didn't think too much of it. As he opened up the door, he saw it was none other than that scar-faced weakling, Yamcha.

"Vegeta……!" Yamcha started, before the door was slammed promptly into his face. Again, Yamcha determinedly banged on the door. This time he was extremely pissed off. "Open up, Vegeta! Where's Bulma!"

"Do you NEED a better hint?" Vegeta asked as he once again opened up the door. "Or do I need to slam you into the ground first before you truly understand? I suggest you LEAVE NOW, weakling, before I get ugly!"

"Too late for that!" Yamcha remarked under his breath. Before he knew what hit him, Vegeta roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I DARE you to say that again to my FACE, coward!" Vegeta growled.

"Well, maybe I WILL!" Yamcha foolishly called Vegeta's bluff. Though secretly he was hoping Bulma would step in at the last minute to save him. That wasn't the case! But just as Vegeta was about to clobber him, they both began to smell something strange coming from the kitchen……….

"Oh shit!" Vegeta exclaimed as he unceremoniously dropped Yamcha to the floor.

"What the HELL!" Yamcha exclaimed as he pointed in the direction of a large river of white flowing down the far hallway.

Momentarily forgetting their earlier dispute, Yamcha and Vegeta slowly began to follow the 'river trail' throughout the house.

Everything was a complete disaster area to say the least and things only got worse as they continued onwards……… All of Bunny's prized house plants were tipped over spilling dry dirt and moist soil all into the lush new carpet……. Then there were chocolate chip and oreo cookies tossed around rather erratically, some half-eaten……. Further down, they had to step through an 'island' of soggy potato chips mixed with a bunch of frozen vegetables surrounded by some oily-like yellow substance……..

"How the hell did she do all this?" Vegeta rubbed his temples in dismay as he noticed several round slices of ham and turkey along with several square pieces cheese and bread plastered to the wall in 'neat' little designs.

At last they entered the dining room where they saw Bra calmly sitting in the middle of a large lake of white, orange, and purple. She seemed to be 'hard at work' pouring milk into small potted plant which she had pulled down from one of the lower shelves……

"Daddy!" Bra exclaimed in a singsong voice as she finally noticed he and Yamcha had entered the room. "I help Mommy's flowers grow BIG and STRONG!" She emphasized this by tossing her little hands up into the air, which unfortunately still held nearly a third full carton of milk…….Thus she ended up drenching herself AND the two gaping adults in a rainfall of white…….

"What the hell were you THINKING leaving a 2-year-old alone like this?" Yamcha exclaimed accusingly at Vegeta.

"Leave me the hell alone, freak!" Vegeta shouted with irritation. "If I had KNOWN she was going to do all this………!"

"Oh, FUCK OFF, Vegeta!" Yamcha shouted back.

"Leave now, weakling!" Vegeta demanded. "I can handle this on my own!"

"Hmphf!" Yamcha snorted. "Like HELL you can! It's a good thing I'm here! Who knows what other trouble you'll get yourself into!"

"Why you…!" Vegeta was THIS close to throwing Yamcha through the window!

Meanwhile, Bra seemed to pay the two bickering adults no mind as she struggled to open up a box of her favorite brand of cereal: 'FREEZIES'! "LEAF hell 'LONE!" Bra sang happily.

Both Vegeta and Yamcha froze……..

"Wh—What did you say?" Vegeta prayed he had heard wrong.

Happily Bra obliged the request as she repeated loudly and innocently, "Leaf hell 'LONE! FUK COO!"

Both Yamcha and Vegeta panicked.

"N—Now Bra," Yamcha tried to sweet-talk his ex-girlfriend's daughter out of saying such 'naughty' words. "Uh, only BIG people can say those words…… Your Mommy wouldn't be very happy at you! Those are No-No words! So how about you sing a different song?"

Bra, however, didn't seem to understand as she continued to chant, "Leaf HELL 'LONE! FUK COO! WEE—KING!"

Yamcha and Vegeta looked helplessly at each other. Uh oh……Were they ever in _trouble_ now………..

* * *

Rath: Well, I suppose this is as good a spot as any to end this chapter! I really hope all of you enjoyed it! Please do continue to Read and Review! I really DO appreciate what you guys think! 

Until Next Time! Sawatdee!


	20. Passage to a Dark Truth

DISCLAIMER:

Rath: (shouts enthusiastically) COME ON, EVERYONE! FILL IN THE BLANK! 'I DON'T OWN……….WHAT?'

Crowd: (finishes Rath's statement as they raise fists to sky) D…..B…..X…..!

Rath: (falls down) Whaaaat! Nooo! It's 'Z'! NOT 'X'! What's WRONG with you? Have you not been paying attention these past 19 Chapters?

Crowd: (sweatdrops in confusion)

* * *

WITHIN THE PAST WORLD…….

Goku, Bulma, and Goten raced through the massive halls in search of Trunks and Vegge. The "Ghoul Saber" no longer seemed quite so majestic as it had once been during their first impressions, for the halls were now littered with screams of agony and pleas for help………

"I don't understand how any of this is even possible!" Bulma exclaimed as they turned down a descending path leading in the direction of the center courtyard. "Are we, too, trapped within this time loop now!"

Goku shook his head as he replied, "I don't know, but if we don't find Trunks and Vegge soon, it's very likely that we WILL be!"

"Sheesh! No WONDER they said nobody ever comes into their space anymore!" Goten remarked.

"That's why it's imperative we find them and leave as quickly as possible!" Goku agreed. "Besides, I don't know what they'll do if they get their hands on them…….. If things go as I think they will, they will single out Vegge immediately, because he is clearly Saiyan and Trunks might not be able to stop them on his own since he was weakened back on Frieza's ship…………"

"What a mess we are in!" Bulma muttered. 'Oh Vegeta, forgive us…….' She never got the chance to finish that last thought as she ended up running smack into Goku, who had so suddenly stopped.

"HEY……!" Bulma was about to give him a piece of her mind, but was silenced by the gruesome site before them……. There, not even TWENTY feet away, was a large vaulted room literally piled with dead bodies emptying their life's blood along the once grandiose wooden floor……..

Bulma felt like she was going to vomit at the ghastly scene. "King Vegeta and Frieza did this, didn't they? They were absolute MONSTERS!"

"But didn't Vegeta used to do the same thing……..?" Goten mused aloud without thinking.

Bulma looked away from the young teen as she whispered, "Yes, I suppose he did, didn't he……….?"

Goten knew he must have said something wrong, so he quickly tried to make amends by saying, "I'm sorry, I—I didn't mean it like that…………"

Bulma, however, cut him off before he could finish, "No, no need to apologize, Goten……… We can't change the truth……"

"Shhh!" Goku placed a finger to his lips, indicating for them to be silent. He then quietly motioned for them to look towards the far right side of the room…… That's when a small motion suddenly caught their eye.

"What……?" Bulma started, but Goku shook his head as he once again pointed to the lone figure at the end of the room.

It was a young girl no more than about 20 or so years of age…….. She seemed to be seriously injured, though, as her motions were extremely jerky and awkward. She stopped for a moment trying to feel out her surroundings or perhaps to catch her breath. Satisfied that the coast was clear she knelt down and inched her way across the room towards a separate passageway. As her foot brushed against one of the dead bodies, she froze for a moment, but she did not dare to look down……. She knew the passage was somewhere around here…….. She continued creeping silently towards the left, when at last she felt a small crevice within the floor! She had found it at last—the secret passageway! She knew it was risky, but perhaps if she was quick enough……… Her tail wriggled weakly behind her as she anxiously tapped into her last reserves of strength in order to force it open!

Bulma gasped, "She's Saiyan!"

The girl's reflexes suddenly tensed up. Someone was in the room with her! She immediately jumped down into the passageway, accidentally causing her injuries to tear open even wider……. She gasped with pain, but a new sense of urgency made her adrenaline sky-rocket as she rushed to get away! She refused to get caught—not this time!

Goku wasted no time, as he immediately chased after her. The passageway was so narrow and low, however, that it slowed him down considerably since he was forced to crawl. As a result, Goten and Bulma easily caught up to him. The passageway was long and winding with many branching passage routes, but Goku seemed to know exactly which ways to turn.

"She's injured," Goku explained. "She covering up her trail pretty well, but there's still faint traces of blood here and there……… The scent of blood is pretty distinct……." It didn't take too much longer before they finally came across the crumpled form of the Saiyan girl lying weakly against the wall. The girl did not even bother to spare a glance at them as they approached her. Goku and Bulma's concern rose as they noted how shaky the girl was.

"Pl—Please don't hurt me anymore!" the girl pleaded hopelessly as she heard them come nearer. "Please! I promise I won't tell!"

Goku and Bulma shot a concerned look at one another. "You won't tell what?" Goku asked as he knelt beside her. "What's going on here?"

"P-Please……d-don't……" the girl looked up towards him with wide unblinking white eyes. "I-I promise I won't……. Just let me go!"

Bulma noticed something unusual about the way the girl was looking at Goku…… It was like she couldn't actually focus on him…….. Not to mention, her pupils were pretty much non-existent……. Bulma decided to test her suspicions a bit further by waving her hand directly in front of the girl's eyes. When the girl did not so much as blink or acknowledge her, Bulma knew……..

"You're blind, aren't you?" Bulma asked quietly. "You can't see us at all……"

"I'm sorry……" the Saiyan replied automatically.

"No," Bulma said quietly. "There's no need to be sorry! We're not here to hurt you…… Who are you afraid of?"

"Them," the girl replied softly. "The Yuuli…….."

"The Yuuli?" Goku raised his eyebrows.

"They're the ones in control of this ship," the girl stated as a matter of fact. "They are the ones with long shiny white hair…….."

"But you're blind!" Goten was confused. "How do you know what they look like?"

The girl turned away. "I wasn't always like this……….." Sensing their confusion rise, she began to explain:

"_It's true that the Yuulian technology is second to none, no doubt! But few really know HOW exactly it became that way………_

_You see, the Yuuli are a very curious race. They are always experimenting with stuff—an interesting object from one planet or a unique substance from another……… They don't really care where or how they get their information, so long as they actually GET it! Then they incorporate it somehow into their own technology to make it even MORE superior. Six years ago, however, they began to experiment with live specimens. I suppose they wanted to know exactly how their enemies functioned, so that they could calibrate their weapons more efficiently against them or something. The Saiyans really never posed much of a threat to them. We just weren't INTERESTED in them, but unfortunately, Frieza was……… And everyone knows that when Frieza wants something, Frieza gets it……… Frieza was no stranger to stolen technology, so he was not above the idea of stealing it from them……… The Yuuli knew they could not beat Frieza alone, so they offered the Saiyans a chance to align with them temporarily to take him down together!_

_Perhaps it could have worked, but our King was too busy being Frieza's lapdog to give it any thought. The Yuuli were so enraged by his refusal that they decided to take matters into their own hands. If reasoning with the King wouldn't work, they decided that threatening him would……… For five years they secretly began capturing relatively weaker Saiyan children and threatened to do unthinkable things to them if the King did not meet their demands. They had not expected the King to call their bluff, so they vowed to eradicate all of the children they had collected over the years and any others who were unfortunate enough to cross their path!_

_Up 'til then they had only kidnapped 3rd or lower classed Saiyan children, so the King didn't really pay them any mind. It wasn't until about a year ago that they ended up getting their hands on a couple of 1st class children as well……… Unspeakable things were done to them until their bodies couldn't take it any more and thus gave out on them. The Yuuli sent their mangled bodies as a 'gift' to the Saiyan King himself. The King was so outraged that he told Frieza all about the Yuulian's plans to betray him. Outraged, Frieza himself decided to go to their home planet to deal with them. Of course, Frieza couldn't care-a-less about the well-being of all those Saiyan children. If anything, he probably would have been entertained by the situation. No, the only reason he cared at all was because he couldn't stand for anybody to openly challenge him like that. He wanted to make an example of them. He and King Vegeta went to their planet and finished off every last Yuulian man, women, and child they could find, but this ship managed to escape unscathed……… Here, the Yuuli began to take out their hatred upon the remaining Saiyan children, as if their screams would somehow make all their problems go away………_

_Unfortunately, I am one of those children……… I've actually been here from the very beginning of this whole ordeal, but I am ranked lower than 3rd class in the Saiyan hierarchy, so I doubt my King will care about any of the injustices I have suffered here……… I have been relatively resilient throughout most of their experiments in comparison to most of the other lower class children, but one of the chemical substances they forced me to drink cost me my sight……… It affects each individual differently, but it ALWAYS attacks the MIND in some way……… I regret I've been blind ever since……… I think I was fifteen years old at the time, but I've since lost track of time. I think they prefer me somewhat now, since I cannot see what they are doing………"_

Goku and Bulma couldn't believe all the injustices done to Saiyan children…….. They were so strong and yet so vulnerable all at once, allowing for their enemies to take advantage of them. Goku remembered when he used to firmly deny having any Saiyan roots whatsoever…….. Looking back, it would seem the Saiyans had it tougher than he ever would have guessed!

"How did you ever manage to escape?" Goku wondered.

"There seemed to be a lot of chaos and panic going on at the moment, so one of my good friends staged a distraction for me, so that I might escape unseen," the girl replied. "I met her about a year after I had lost my vision, so I'm a bit limited in what I can tell you about her. Apparently, she had heard about a Saiyan boy who had been planning to escape by using this very path……. H—He died before he ever got the chance, but he had told her all about it and so she relayed it back to me……. I memorized the details, so I'm just going by that and pure instinct to get by…….. My senses have all heightened immensely since I went blind!" She smiled weakly. "I'm afraid they must have killed her by now……. I don't want her sacrifice to end in vain!"

"So what name should we call you by?" Bulma asked as she struggled not to let her emotions overwhelm her, especially since she knew that this girl must not have succeeded in her goal……. She was trapped within the time loop along with all of the others aboard this ship, which meant she, too, was no longer of the living world…….. It was quite sad really, because the girl seemed to possess so much hope………

"My birth name is 'Sarahda'," the girl replied as she glanced in the direction of Bulma's voice. "But you can call me 'Rah' if you wish!"

"Very well then, Rah," Bulma replied. "We, too, are trying to get out of this place, but we have to find someone first……. Is there anything that you could tell us to help us along our way?"

Rah thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "Well, I wouldn't recommend going up in the open or anything, but there are passages like this running throughout the entire ship. I would stick to those. There are only a couple of things that you need to know, really. The sound of electricity will lead you in the direction of a power source, which will always be in the direction of the center court of the ship. The sound of blowing winds will lead you in the direction of the outer boundaries of the ship, such as the docks. Other sounds like rushing water or nothingness will lead you everywhere else………."

"You can accompany us, too, you know," Goten offered.

"I—I think I would like that, but……." Rah motioned towards a large gash in her side. "I'm afraid I would just end up slowing you down……."

"We would not mind, Rah," Goku said after a moment. "Besides, we wouldn't DREAM of leaving a fellow Saiyan behind in a place like this!"

Rah gaped in shock. "You are Saiyans! Y—You really came for us! And all this time we thought no one cared!"

Goku and the others didn't know what to say…….. Before _them_, apparently no one HAD……….

ELSEWHERE ABOARD THE 'GHOUL SABER'………

Vegge had been trembling feverishly for the last five minutes now, and Trunks did not know what to do about it……. As he lifted Vegge's shivering form up into his arms, he noticed that Vegge now felt extremely hot and looked very flushed.

"Vegge!" Trunks gently shook the younger Saiyan. "Come on, Vegge! What's happening with you!"

"Trunks……?" Vegge mumbled quietly.

Vegge seemed to be numbly aware of Trunks's voice, but still did not offer much of a response. Even his breathing seemed far too harsh and labored for his own good.

"Maybe Mom will know what to do," Trunks reasoned. "Perhaps you're just sick or something……?" But despite all his hopefulness, deep down Trunks KNEW that it was something far more serious than that……. Vegge was going through something akin to a seizure. Perhaps it was due to something Frieza had done to him earlier……Or maybe it was because of that Doctor……. Trunks froze. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was…….

"Come, come now, Vegeta," a sinister voice echoed from on of the distant halls. "You are moving far to slow for my tastes! I would like to finish this BEFORE the next century!"

Trunks ears perked up at that voice…….. That voice! Was that…? But how…? Frieza was supposed to be DEAD! And who was he talking to!

"Perhaps if you JOINED me, Frieza," a deeper voice suggested with barely controlled irritation. "I'm sure with your impeccable skill, this would take NO TIME!"

"Ha ha ha," Frieza laughed as if a funny joke had been told to him. "Good one, Vegeta! Good one! Ha ha! But it's far more FUN this way, don't you agree?" Frieza's evil smirk only widened as the Saiyan King's eyebrows twitched with anger. It was fun annoying the monkey like this! Perhaps a bit TOO easy, though….. "You wanted to say something to me?" Frieza questioned calmly, knowing full well the monkey wouldn't dare object!

"No, of course not, Lord Frieza," the King muttered indignantly he shot a stray ki-blast aimed at no one in particular.

"Come now," Frieza replied smoothly. "Let's move on! We have so much to cover in so short a time!" And so they continued onwards…….. Straight towards Trunks's current location……………!

* * *

Rath: Hey, everyone! I was so thrilled with the Reviewer response I got for the last chapter that I decided to try to get this one out as sooner than usual! I'm glad you all enjoyed the Bra scene so much! LOL! 

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed THIS chapter as well! Please continue to Read and Review! Until Next Time! Sawatdee!


	21. Hide And Seek

DISCLAIMER:

Weird Person wearing Akira Toriyama mask: (shouts crazily) I DO own it! Ha ha haa! I DO! I DO! I OWN DBZ! I DO! I DO! (jumps into a pile of DBZ merchandise and tries to swim away) MINE! ALL MINE! Ha ha haa!

(Men in long white coats suddenly take the Weird Person away in a straight jacket…)

Rath: (sighs) Hmm, that's the tenth one this week…… Halloween must be approaching……! Don't they know that there is only ONE person in the world who can _truly _own DBZ! (shakes head with pity) Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter in "The Trouble With Vegge"!

**Age Reminder**: Vegge (8), Trunks (14), Marron (11), Goten (13), Pan (3), and Bra (2)

* * *

WITHIN THE PAST WORLD……..

Trunks pressed his back firmly up against the side of the wall as Frieza and the unknown being slowly headed in their direction. Trunks looked down at Vegge, whose shivering had finally begun to slow down and mentally kicked himself for being in this situation. If only he had kept more alert for nearby ki's, they wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place! Of course, deep down he knew that that wouldn't have made much of a difference anyways, since the "Ghoul Saber" seemed to distort the senses.

"Tr—Trunks……?" Vegge spoke with slight difficulty. "P—Put me down! I—I don't n-need your h-h-help!"

"Vegge, quiet! Frieza's here!" Trunks motioned towards the adjoining hallway. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"I'm beginning to grow impatient," Frieza's callous voice echoed from around the corner.

"Fr—Frieza?" Vegge paled visibly as Trunks set him back on his feet. "But you said……!" His voice trailed off. Trunks looked away from Vegge's accusing glare. To Vegge, Trunks had flat-out lied to him! Trunks had said his tormentor was DEAD and yet here was clear evidence proving otherwise!

"Vegge, I know there's some explanation for this, but for now, you know as well as I do that we can't let him find us," Trunks whispered almost pleadingly. "So please don't make things any more difficult than they already are…………. We'll make it through this together! You'll see!" He motioned for Vegge to follow suit as he quietly crept _away_ from the hall in which Frieza approached and into the next passageway.

Vegge, however, remained frozen in place with fear. If Frieza found him, what would he do to him THIS time? Memories of the first and only time he had ever attempted to run away suddenly flooded his mind; however, he wasn't given much of a chance to dwell on the matter as a strong hand suddenly dragged him into the next nearest hall. He would have uttered a small yelp of surprise, but another hand covered over his mouth before he could even utter a sound.

'Shhh…..!' Trunks gestured silently. He had grabbed Vegge not a moment too soon, for Frieza had just rounded the corner!

"Hmm," Frieza muttered as he looked in the direction of where Trunks and Vegge had been standing mere moments before. "I could have sworn I heard something over here……"

"Are you certain?" King Vegeta asked as he attempted to check the surrounding area with his scouter.

"Don't bother using that," Frieza motioned around him. "The teleportation devices of this ship make it impossible to accurately detect anything."

"Well, whoever it was or WHATEVER it was, is gone now……" King Vegeta replied.

Frieza shook his head. "No, I don't think so," he smirked as he indicated towards the many halls surrounding them. "No, they are hiding somewhere. I'm sure of it! Perhaps they think this a game of some sort……. Well, I would just 'HATE' to disappoint them! So let's 'PLAY'…….!"

King Vegeta chuckled. Frieza always DID like toying with his victims! At least Frieza was finally doing SOMETHING other than just watching HIM do all the work!

Frieza then announced in a loud booming voice, "I am in a particularly good mood today," his voice echoed loudly. "So let us play a little 'game'! I shall give you until the count of TEN to run away, before I kill you nice and slow! I doubt you will escape by then, but…… Oh well! I suppose it's just that much more fun for ME! Ha ha!"

Clearly he was talking to Trunks and Vegge! He didn't know EXACTLY where they were, but still he knew that they were THERE…….! Trunks had to think of something fast!

"TEN……." Frieza's voice called out with cruel amusement.

Without uttering a single word, Trunks quickly grabbed Vegge's arm and started running away as fast as he could. He couldn't let Frieza catch them! There had to be some way out of here!

"NINE……."

Trunks and Vegge continued to rush blindly through the maze of corridors, which was complicated by the fact that everything aboard this ship seemed to look the same! Trunks found himself relying upon gut instinct alone to determine which path he took. A right turn here….. A left turn there….. The only thing that really mattered was getting themselves as far away from Frieza as possible!

"EIGHT……..SEVEN…….."

"Damn!" Trunks cursed in dismay as they ran into a dead end. It was a good thing Bulma wasn't around to hear him say that! He would rather face Frieza's wrath ANY day over his mother's…..!

"Tr—Trunks……" Vegge panted heavily. He was far more exhausted than he should have been—another indicator that something was seriously wrong with him…….

Trunks was now practically _dragging_ Vegge behind him as he started running back in the direction from which they came. He was in such deep concentration that he paid little attention to Vegge's quiet utterance.

"TRUNKS!" Vegge shouted much louder, finally catching Trunks's attention. "Trunks! Let GO of me! I don't need your help!"

"I can't believe you just did that, Vegge!" Trunks snorted with disgust. "Your stupid yelling just gave away our position! Now, Frieza knows for SURE where we are! Do you actually WANT him to get a hold of us……? …..Because it SURE AS HECK seems that way!"

Vegge was ashamed of himself. Trunks was right—what a fool he was……….! Trunks had every reason to be angry with him. Some Saiyan Prince _he_ turned out to be……….! He couldn't do anything right! First he allowed Frieza to continuously treat him like dirt…… THEN he needlessly killed off the only two people who had ever stood by him, while everyone else scorned his very existence……All because he didn't want to be tortured or beaten again! Ha! What a laugh! Frieza would have found a reason to inflict pain on him no matter WHAT he had chosen to do! And NOW, Frieza would find him again, due to his own stupidity…...

"_Stupid Monkey!" Frieza's voice seemed to repeat over and over again in Vegge's head………_

'Perhaps the demeaning names that Frieza constantly calls me actually hold a bit of truth to them…...' Vegge thought with self-loathing. He then glowered at Trunks as he declared, "I THOUGHT I had made myself clear! Release me! I don't NEED you!"

"Vegge, we've been THROUGH all this already!" Trunks exasperated as he paused in place. "We will make it out of here much FASTER if you just CO-OPERATE with me! Especially NOW of all times! So let's GO!"

"NO!" Vegge stamped his foot stubbornly.

By now, Trunks had had ENOUGH! "You know, Vegge," he stated still gripping Vegge's arm within a tight grasp. "If I have to knock you out for your own good, so be it! So are you going to cooperate with me or do you still INSIST on being forced….?" Trunks was determined not to let Vegge fall back into Frieza's clutches. He prayed Vegge didn't call his bluff…….

"Do it then," Vegge replied to Trunks's dismay.

'So much for that,' Trunks sighed silently. It figured Vegge would choose the hard road! With a deep breath, he slowly raised his free hand in preparation to do one of the hardest things he would ever do……….

Vegge's eyes widened slightly, but before he could react a strong controlled outer chop was thrown to the back of his skull, instantly drawing him into unconsciousness. "Forgive me, Vegge," Trunks prayed softly as he lifted the now crumpled form of his younger father into his arms and once again started running. He felt awful for what he had done, but it was too late now. He just hoped Vegge understood that he had done it because he HAD to….. NOT because he COULD……..

"THREE……!" Frieza's voice continued to count down.

'Oh no!' Trunks panicked. He hadn't realized they had wasted so much time……..! Soon Frieza would come hunting for them……. Trunks wasn't sure WHAT he would do if Frieza actually found them……!

"TWO……!"

There was no time left! He had to act FAST…… After quickly glancing around, Trunks noticed a row of rooms further down the hallway. One by one he tried to open them, but they were all LOCKED! Just as he was about to give up hope, he at last noticed a small crack between the door-panels of a room only a couple doors down from where he was now. Without a second thought, he rushed over to it and used all the strength he could muster to force the sliding panels open just enough to slip Vegge inside of the room. Sweat of anxiety flowed across his brow as he concentrated on closing the panels back to their original positions. He let a small crack remain, so that he would be able to tell which room was which when he finally returned to get Vegge. He had decided that he would create a temporary diversion in order to lead Frieza AWAY from his younger father. Then he would hide somewhere until the coast was clear and get Vegge and then work from there……..!

"ONE…….!" Frieza finally declared. "Ready or not………!"

That was it! There was no time left! If Trunks was going to act, it had to be NOW! After looking back once more making sure everything was in place, he raced away as fast as his legs would carry him. This time he made careful mental notes about which paths he had taken. He was going to make CERTAIN he didn't get lost on his way back! He suddenly froze as he heard footsteps fast approaching him.

"I believe those voices came from THIS way, Lord Frieza," King Vegeta stated.

"Really, Vegeta," Frieza retorted sarcastically. "Aren't YOU the bright one!.?"

King Vegeta held his tongue. Some day Frieza would _pay_ for his insulting ways……. But not today……..

'Vegeta?' Trunks was confused as he slipped swiftly into the next corridor. 'But Vegge is still in the room…….' As he looked around him, he noticed that THIS passageway was a whole lot narrower than the rest of them. He almost had second thoughts about entering it, but the dangerous being behind him was nearing far too close for comfort to do otherwise….. The winding corridor seemed to go on FOREVER as Trunks raced for his life, but at last it finally came to……….. A WALL…..?.!

'NO NO NOOOO!' Trunks thought angrily as he kicked himself for not following his earlier instincts. 'This is just great! Does NOTHING work in my favor?'

"They are close," Frieza's voice sent chills of panic throughout Trunks's spine. "I can practically TASTE their fear!"

'There's nothing I can do, but face them head on,' Trunks thought with dismay. He closed his eyes momentarily, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught to come…… As he re-opened his eyes, a shining object on the ceiling suddenly caught his attention……..

"Now, we've got them!" Frieza said as they rounded the last corner, but he frowned as they ended up coming across a dead end. There was no one there! "They're gone!" he growled angrily.

"They must have followed down the other path just opposite of this one," King Vegeta replied. "There are only so many places for them to hide! We WILL find them!"

"Perhaps," Frieza narrowed his eyes suspiciously, before turning back in the other direction. When he got his hands on them, he would make them PAY slowly and painfully for causing him all this trouble! He was extremely pissed off now!

Meanwhile, Trunks was crouched uncomfortably within the small air vent in the ceiling. It had been pure LUCK that he had even noticed it! He had just barely managed to squeeze himself inside of it before Frieza saw him! He breathed a HUGE sigh of relief when Frieza finally decided to turn back and head AWAY from him! As he scanned the area for nearby ki, it appeared that the coast was finally clear, but just to be safe, Trunks waited motionlessly inside the vent for over a half-an-hour to make CERTAIN that Frieza and the other being were far enough away before slipping back out into the corridor.

'Perfect!' he thought to himself as he jumped down to the floor. 'Now, I just need to go get Vegge………' His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he felt a firm hand grab him from the back of his neck…….!

"Ha haa! Did you really think I could be fooled so easily," Frieza laughed callously as he turned Trunks so that they were face to face. "Perhaps you could fool a dumb monkey, but I am FRIEZA……!"

Trunks panicked! He had not sensed Frieza's ki at all! He could have sworn he had left, but apparently he had been waiting patiently the whole time for him to reveal himself…….! He had known he was still there the whole time!

"Where is the other person you were with?" Frieza questioned.

"I—I don't know what you are talking about!" Trunks choked out.

Frieza tsk-tsked as he waved his finger back-and-forth in front of Trunks's face. "It is not wise lying to me, boy! I ask you again: where is the other one you were with……..?"

ELSEWHERE ABOARD THE GHOUL SABER…….

The small frame of the child prince finally began to awaken……. "Where am I?" Vegge murmured softly before the events of the past several hours began to flow through his mind. 'That's right,' he thought bitterly. 'I angered Trunks………!" He resented being so much weaker than so many people! The strong could do what they pleased, whereas the weak were forced to take whatever they dished out! Well, he would show them all……….! Someday…….!

After Vegge slipped out of the room, he began to walk around aimlessly through several halls. Truthfully, he had no idea what to do next or where to go……. That is, until he heard familiar angry voices coming from one of the halls further down………… His childish curiosity got the best of him as he decided to see what was going on……. The voices eventually led him down a particularly long and narrow passageway. As he peered cautiously around the last corner, he realized why exactly the voices had sounded so familiar……..

"I tire of your insolence, boy!" Frieza growled furiously as he launched another painful kick to the boy's stomach. "Is your friend really worth all this pain and suffering?"

"And more!" Trunks gasped defiantly as he clutched his bruised abdomen. He REFUSED to tell the monster where Vegge was! There was absolutely NO WAY!

"Perhaps, you should switch tactics," King Vegeta proposed. "Clearly, this isn't going to work……."

"I KNOW what I'm doing, Monkey!" Frieza snapped angrily, before speaking once again to Trunks. "As soon as we find your friend, you can be ASSURED they will suffer greatly for your stubbornness! I'm sure they will thank you for it!"

"You WON'T find him!" Trunks replied as he threw a weak kick to Frieza's knee. "…Because I won't TELL you!"

"Fool!" Freiza replied as he deflected Trunks's kick with ease and sent him flying into the wall.

Vegge was confused. Why was Trunks protecting him? Wasn't he still angry with him? Didn't Trunks WANT to be rid of him? Vegge could not seem to comprehend Trunks's actions….. It was unheard of! Vegge's shock increased as he finally caught sight of King Vegeta standing off to the side of Frieza……

"F—Father…..?" Vegge whispered. There was no mistaking it! There before him was the King of Saiyans himself! A small part of Vegge wanted to run to him to see if he was real or not, but there was a much GREATER part of him that loathed his father deeply for so willingly giving him off to be Frieza's little slave! Vegge's eyes then locked on to his master, who was currently still pummeling Trunks.

Frieza was undeniably cruel to Vegge, but Vegge's fear of him was so intense that irrational thoughts quickly took over his mind…….. 'Maybe if I go _willingly_ to my master, then Frieza would take it easier on me…..?' Vegge trembled uncontrollably as his traitorous thoughts continued to betray him. 'Maybe—just maybe my master will forgive my disobedience and not punish me after all…?' Deep down Vegge KNEW these thoughts were ridiculous and that he should do whatever it took to avoid Frieza, but FEAR was a powerful weapon….. Though he hated to admit it, he was absolutely _terrified_ of what Frieza would do to him if he purposely went all out of his way to disobey him again……!

After a several long deep breaths, Vegge stepped out of hiding and into the open where all could see him…… His attention was focused solely on Frieza.

"V—Vegge…..! NO….!" Trunks exclaimed as he saw his younger father slowly reveal himself from around the corner……

* * *

Rath: I really really loved each and every one of the reviews I got since I last updated! I would personally like to thank "BballAnimeLover89" for giving me a great idea for this chapter! I also would like to thank everyone who actually took the time to review! I love reviews! Especially ones that specifically tell me things that you liked, didn't like, or might like to happen in the story! (I do pay attention!) 

It looks like things are getting extremely complex! And it will only become _more_ so! Especially when they actually get to Rijow, which is what all of this is leading up to! I'll just tell you that Vegge will play a VERY IMPORTANT role there! But alas, they must first deal with the current situation at hand!

Please do continue to Read and Review! Until Next Time! Sawatdee!


	22. Two Brats For One

DISCLAIMER:

Rath: (blows loud obnoxious whistle nearly deafening everyone) Yep! I've actually updated! LOL! And in celebration, I get to lead a GRAND parade!

Vetyga: (looks around in confusion) But Rath! I'm the only one here! They set you up!

Rath: (blows obnoxious whistle again) Oh, don't be so pessimistic, Vetyga! Now, get in step! You know the drill! ZERO…..ONE…..TWO…..THREE………..!

Vetyga: (mumbles on cue) WE DO NOT OWN D…..B…..Z…….!

Rath: (blows whistle _again_) YEP! That's the spirit! AGAIN! ZERO…..ONE…..TWO……THREE……..!

Vetyga: (sighs) This is going to be a LOOOONG day…………….

* * *

Trunks felt like banging his head against the wall as his younger father slowly revealed himself from around the corner. Honestly! What in the world was Vegge thinking?.! What was the point of even trying to escape from Frieza in the first place if all he was going to do was run right back to him at the first opportunity?.!.! Didn't he have any sense at _all_ in that little head of his…? He was definitely going to have to talk to Vegge about that………. 

"M—Master Fr—Frieza!" Vegge stuttered greatly as he quickly bowed his head and kneeled down.

"A Saiyan!" Frieza blinked in surprise as he saw Vegge's twitching tail. "Now _this_ is interesting…."

"M—Master….?" Vegge looked up apprehensively.

"Come before me, young monkey," Frieza ordered. To his surprise, Vegge obeyed his command _immediately_ before he could even finish his sentence. If anything, Frieza had at _least _expected there to be _some_ resistance!

King Vegeta was especially shocked and even angered at the child's strange behavior. The child was entirely too submissive for his own good! No Saiyan would _ever_ so willingly go to that hideous tyrant!.! Even if he _was_ just a small child! Did those Yuulian scum cause him to be this way?.! His fists clenched tightly at the thought. It was all the more reason to make them pay!

"Frieza! If you dare hurt him, I'll…..!" Trunks never even got the chance to finish his threat before Frieza callously kicked him in the gut.

"Or what?" Frieza turned a glaring eye upon the frantically gasping teen before him. "You see, when you have power such as _mine_ then you can do whatever you choose! So if I choose to do THIS……." Frieza swiftly spun around striking Vegge in the side of his head, knocking him hard into the wall. "…...Then I CAN….!" Frieza's blow was not controlled nearly as well as it normally was; for afterwards, Vegge's vision became extremely blurry and he began to fade in and out of darkness.

King Vegeta barely managed to suppress the low growl threatening to escape from his throat as he watched the small child struggle to get back up on his feet. If one of his subjects needed to be disciplined or made an example of, then HE should be the one to do it! Not Frieza! It was his right as King!

Vegge's balance wavered greatly as he fought to focus his vision again. He would have collapsed again, but a firm hand grabbed him and lifted him up by the throat….. "What is your name, monkey?" Frieza questioned as he lifted the boy up so that they were face to face.

"M--Master….?" Vegge was extremely confused. What sort of 'game' was his master playing with him _now_? Did Frieza expect him to answer _truthfully_? Or was it another trick question of his in which he was supposed to refer to his own self as a 'stupid little monkey' or something…..? Vegge wasn't sure how to answer…… He didn't want to displease Frieza any more than he already had, for it never took much for the tyrant to find some 'excuse' to punish him like usual…… And since he had practically run away…._again_, who KNEW what cruel torments Frieza would unleash upon him this time! It would be even worse than the LAST punishment he had received, which absolutely _terrified_ the small prince…….

"I—I'm s-s-sorry," Vegge uttered before he even knew what he was saying. His shivering increased greatly as he awaited the blows that would surely come…..

"Don't apologize to that freak!" Trunks growled. "You didn't do ANYTHING wrong!"

Even Frieza was taken aback by Vegge's behavior, though he didn't let it show. He merely tightened his grip as he asked again, "Perhaps you don't understand, monkey, but when _I_ ask a question, I _expect_ to be answered! Now what is your name, Saiyan?"

"I—I d-don't know," Vegge choked out hesitantly, hoping to avoid the question. It was the answer he always gave whenever he felt cornered. Unfortunately, it only managed to annoy Frieza even more……

"I tire of this," Frieza replied. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about just who it is you're dealing with! You see, I am FRIEZA and I don't appreciate being toyed with!"

"Don't you DARE hurt him!" Trunks warned again as prepared to attack Frieza, but a strong hand held him back.

"Fool!" King Vegeta growled lowly as he stopped the purple-haired teen from doing anything rash. "Are you _trying_ to get him angry?"

"Let me GO!" Trunks struggled to escape from King Vegeta's iron grip. "How can you just stand there and watch this?.!" Trunks filled with even more rage as muffled thuds echoed throughout the halls each time Frieza's rigid fists impacted with Vegge's slight frame.

King Vegeta's grip only tightened in frustration as he watched Frieza with narrowed eyes. "If you value your life, you'll remain _silent_, boy!" the King hissed angrily.

Something in the tone of his voice caused Trunks to look up at the King in surprise. Did he detect a hint of regret? The longer he stared at the elder man before him, the more Trunks felt something familiar about him. 'He looks just like Dad!' Trunks suddenly realized. Yep! There was NO mistaking it! Not only was the man a Saiyan (as was evident by the tail wrapped protectively around the man's waist), but he also possessed the same distinct up-swept hairstyle as his father did! The only difference between this man and the father he knew back home was that _this_ man was taller with brown hair and had a beard and a mustache! Other than that they were practically identical! Since the man couldn't possibly be his Father, it left but one choice…..

"You're King Vegeta, aren't you?" Trunks was shocked by the sudden realization that he was actually standing next to his Grandfather in the Past. "Then that makes Vegge your _son……_!"

"What sort of nonsense is this?" King Vegeta scowled. "I have NO son!"

"How can you say that?.!" Trunks exclaimed as he motioned towards the child currently being pummeled by Frieza. "HE'S your son!"

"Silence!" King Vegeta ordered, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. "I am NOT in the mood for this!"

"Well, take a closer look for yourself if you don't believe me!" Trunks replied stubbornly. King Vegeta, of course, entirely dismissed the fact that Trunks could possibly be telling the truth. After all, it wasn't even possible for him to have a son when he himself had never had _any_ children whatsoever! It was all quite ridiculous…..right?.!

Vegge struggled not to cry out this time as Frieza beat him relentlessly. Instead he sought out the refuge of his own sub-consciousness, causing the pain to become as dull as a distant memory. Here no one could hurt him, not even Frieza! It was here that he was able to completely shut himself off from all emotions and feelings, such as pain and sadness. It was a place he was increasingly becoming more familiar with as he struggled to cope with the constant abuse and hatred he faced daily. He was so busy being in his own little world, that he didn't even notice when Frieza had finally stopped hurting him….

"I tire of this brat," Frieza said at last. He lifted a bloodied hand to deliver the finishing blow when a voice suddenly called out.

"Wait, Lord Frieza!" King Vegeta blurted out. "Perhaps if you would allow ME to deal with the brat…? Surely, he will obey his King?.!"

"Have a little soft spot for the little monkey, do you?" Frieza smirked sadistically. "Very well then, I think I will actually allow you to keep the boy! Just remember this! His loyalties must belong to me over all others—including YOU! If he ever goes out of his way to disobey me or toy with me as he did moments earlier then I will……."

"Then I will see to it personally that he suffers for it," King Vegeta interrupted. For some reason he felt protective over the brat…. Was it because of what the purple-haired boy had said to him? No, that couldn't be it! There was no way he really had a soft-spot for a child he didn't even know! No, he must be feeling so defensive over the boy because he would rather the boy die by _his_ hands than by Frieza's! Yes, that was it! Or so he told himself……..!

"And what of the purple-haired one?" Frieza continued.

"I….." the King hesitated for a moment. He hoped he wasn't going to regret this later! "I will take full responsibility for his actions as well, my Lord!"

"Interesting," Frieza muttered to himself. "I expect the brats will not slow you down or there'll be consequences to pay."

"Of course, Lord Frieza!" King Vegeta replied in a low tone of voice. "They may even prove useful to us!"

"Good!" Frieza said simply before calmly continuing onwards in search of more Yuulian survivors. "I expect no less than _perfection_."

"Uh, thank you, King Vegeta," Trunks said after Frieza was out of sight. Trunks wasn't quite sure how to address him. It was hard not to slip and call him 'Grandpa'!

"Whatever, kid," King Vegeta muttered.

"Call me 'Trunks'," Trunks replied.

"I'll call you whatever I want, boy," King Vegeta snapped, causing a giant sweatdrop to form along Trunks's head. "Now, get the brat and follow me!" he ordered.

"Uhhhh, okay," Trunks replied hesitantly as he once again picked up his younger father and then followed the Saiyan king into another room. This was proving to be one _interesting_ day……!

King Vegeta motioned for Trunks to set the child up on top of one of the tables, so that he could get a better look at the boy. "What the hell did those Yuulian scum do to him?" King Vegeta frowned as Vegge remained completely unresponsive. The child's eyes were wide open, but he was still shutting himself off from the world around him.

"The Yuulians?" Trunks raised a confused eyebrow.

"You mean you don't know?" King Vegeta exasperated. "The Yuuli are the ones in control of this ship! How can you not know this?.!"

"Well, actually we just got here," Trunks replied. "We've been trying to return to our ship, but now we're kinda lost…. Since we've been here, we've only met _two_ Yuuli, but we still have NO IDEA what is going on here!"

"I see," King Vegeta replied. "But that doesn't explain why this brat is behaving this way….."

"It's because of Frieza," Trunks said softly. "He always treats him like he's worthless or something!"

"Frieza may be a bloody bastard," King Vegeta scowled. "But even _I_ can see he has never even met this boy before! You're awfully bold lying to my face like this!"

"Maybe he _hasn't_ yet," Trunks suddenly came to a realization. "Maybe it's for the same reason that _you_ can't even recognize him….! It must be the _curse_ they were talking about! Of course!"

"Stop speaking in riddles, boy," King Vegeta snapped. "I have enough on my mind as it is without you adding more to it with this rubbish!" He was on the brink of strangling the purple-haired brat simply for being so annoying!

"I know this all is a bit hard to swallow," Trunks explained. "But I would never lie to you, Grandpa….." He quickly covered his mouth as soon as the sentence slipped out from his mouth. "I mean, KING VEGETA!"

"What did you call me?" King Vegeta didn't miss a beat.

"King Vegeta!" Trunks tried to cover up his mistake, but it was too late.

"Enough is enough!" King Vegeta roared. "Now start explaining!"

"I-It's a bit of a long story," Trunks said quietly.

"I have time," King Vegeta pulled up a chair. "Start talking."

Trunks drew in a deep breath as he started explaining the whole situation from the very beginning……… Time seemed to pass by very slowly as the King listened intently to each and every word.

"…..And that's how we got here," Trunks finished after what seemed like forever. "I guess I can't really expect you to believe me," Trunks sighed. "I mean it does seem pretty farfetched and all……"

King Vegeta just stared at Vegge as Trunks told the story. He wanted to dismiss it all as lies, but then some things didn't add up…… Like why did the brat look so much like him…..?

"Stop daydreaming, brat," King Vegeta said roughly. "Wake up! Wake up I said!"

"_Wake up?" Vegge wondered silently. "Am I really sleeping? Maybe this was all a dream after all? Nothing's changed……… Frieza's still here……… But they told me he was dead! But he's still here…… I hate them all! No one can be trusted! I know this, so why do I…..?" _Random thoughts floated vaguely throughout Vegge's mind. Another firmer voice, however, was quickly beginning to dominate over his thoughts……

"Stop being weak, brat!" the voice echoed even louder.

"He's not WEAK!" another younger voice resonated soon afterwards.

"I said look at me! WAKE UP!"

"_Wake up?" Vegge repeated within his distant mind. "But it's so peaceful here…… Frieza's not here…….! If I wake up, he'll just hurt me again! I—I hate him! Why can't I just stay here…….?"_

That's when he felt himself being shaken by a pair of powerful hands, violently forcing the child out from the cover of his protective shell, his one and only sanctuary from cruelties of the real world……

"Enough is ENOUGH, brat!" the King shouted in anger and frustration. "I said LOOK at me! Don't you DARE ignore me!"

"It's not like he's doing it on PURPOSE!" Trunks retorted in Vegge's defense, but as he glanced back down at Vegge, he noticed that Vegge's eyes had changed! They had lost that lost glazed-over look they had held mere seconds earlier. Now, they had become more focused and narrow as they radiated with intense anger……!

Neither Trunks nor King Vegeta had expected such a dramatic shift in the child's persona…….. If not for the bruises and scars, they would never have guessed that this was in fact the same child who was previously trembling and whimpering in cold fear before Lord Frieza!

Vegge was extremely angry! He was angry that he had been forced out of his sanctuary. Now, all of the pain and frustrations he had been trying to avoid were starting to overwhelm him! He hated Trunks for taking advantage of him and for outright lying to him! He hated Frieza for always hurting him like this! He hated spending every moment of his life worrying about whether or not Frieza was in a good mood at the time….. Or whether or not he had even behaved well enough to earn a few measly scraps of food for the day! He hated how "happy" he got whenever Frieza was in one of his "lenient moods"…….. On those days, he usually got to eat more and receive other basic stuff, although most of the time there was some sort of catch…… The list could go on and on about all the things he despised, but perhaps there was only _one_ being who he hated most of all…….. The one being he saw each and every time he looked into his reflection: HIMSELF………….

An almost inaudible sigh escaped from Vegge's lips, but King Vegeta picked up on it immediately. "Listen boy," the King stated slowly and yet firmly. "I'm going to need you to answer a few questions for me. Understand?"

For a moment, Vegge looked confused yet again. 'How did my older self get here?' he wondered numbly in the back of his mind, but he picked up on the subtle differences immediately. No! This was the same man who he had first noticed with Frieza _before_ he had come out of hiding!

"F--Father……?.!" Vegge's tone was a mixture of shock, admiration, and accusation.

Ignoring Trunks's gestures to play along with it even if the King still didn't believe the whole time-traveling story, King Vegeta stated coldly, "No, I HAVE NO SON!"

* * *

Rath: (sighs) Man! Vetyga just took my whistle and ran! If she had wanted one that badly, all she had to do was ask! I have a MILLION of 'em! (sigh again) Good help is so hard to find……! Oh well! 

Anyways, I finally got a burst of inspiration to finish this chapter! (As you can see…!) Heh heh! I even tried to make it a bit longer than usual! It's like the characters keep digging themselves into a deeper and deeper hole, huh? I'm still in the process of figuring out how to get them out of this mess and get them to the Planet Rijow! LOL!

This chapter was pretty angsty, so I will probably make the next chapter a bit lighter……. (Perhaps I'll elaborate some more on how Vegeta and Yamcha are handling the "Bra Situation"! She's so CUTE!) Also, maybe I will do a short summary at the beginning of the next chapter outlining all the important stuff that has happened thus far……… (shrugs) Either that or just point out the chapters that I feel had the most important points……….. I suppose it all depends on my mood and whether or not I actually feel like doing this or not! LOL!

Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please continue to Read & Review! (Tell me things that you liked or didn't like or suggestions and etc! I do listen!) Until Next Time! Sawatdee!


	23. Dreaded Revelations

DISCLAIMER:

Vetyga: (holding a bunch of papers trying to look important) Hi'ya everyone! As you already know: we DON'T OWN DBZ, soooooo we're going to do the Disclaimer a bit differently this time! It will be a basic review of some of the things that have happened in this story. (I will most likely not cover _everything_, but it will help you remember a bit about what's going on!) So if you don't need the review, feel free to skip right on down to the actual story!

_In the beginning, Trunks has a school project he has to do about one of his parents; but when his father refuses, Goku offers to take him, Bulma, and Goten to Dende's Lookout where there exists a special time chamber capable of sending them to any specific point in the Past. Dende tells them that they will be invisible to those of the Past so long as they do NOT interfere with anything going on. He warns them that if they did ever interfere, it would not affect the Present World's Past, but WOULD affect their FUTURE! And Alternate Timeline would end up being created._

_They end up finding themselves at a point in time where Vegeta is only 8 years old (henceforth referred to as "Vegge"). Trunks hates how Vegge is treated so badly by everyone aboard the ship (especially by Frieza), so the moment he gets the chance he interferes with one of Frieza's needless punishments. Something goes wrong, causing Trunks's power to decrease drastically lower than Frieza's power level. Trunks's interference causes them to now be stuck in the Past World, so Goku decides they should allow themselves to be captured until they figure things out. Later on, Vegge agrees to help them under the condition that they free him from Frieza. Vegge helps convince Frieza that Bulma is capable of becoming one of his technicians. _

_Dende (under the guidance of Kami) manages to contact Bulma and inform her about a special time rift (which appears every 100 years) somewhere within the Schreetept Quadrant. It turns out, it is due to appear again within the next few weeks, but once it does, they will have a limited amount of time to make it through before it closes for another century. He reveals a VERY important riddle: 'AS COUNTED IN, IS COUNTED OUT' (the solution to which will decide everything!)…..Sugo (the lead technician who has a crush on Bulma) agrees to help her look up information on the Schreetept Quadrant. Bulma finds out that the planet Rijow is the most likely place where the rift will appear at, due to the unusual occurrences going on there lately. Meanwhile, the Present World is ALSO undergoing some rather strange events, including some rather obvious omens of things to come……._

_Bulma does not fully trust Sugo, so she convinces Vegeta to go find the keys to release Goku and the others. Frieza finds out about their little escape plan and brutally punishes Vegge and forces him to kill off Nappa and Raditz. Bulma also becomes injured by Frieza. Outraged, Goku kills Frieza and Sugo ends up giving up his life so that they may escape. Goku agrees to take Vegge along with them. They become captured aboard a ship known as the "Ghoul Saber" inhabited by a Saiyan-hating race (the Yuuli). They cure Bulma without complaint, but they force Vegge to drink a strange liquid that has varied affects depending on the person. The inhabitants of the "Ghoul Saber" are all dead and are cursed within a never-ending time-loop, doomed to repeat the events leading up to their deaths over and over again……… _

_Unfortunately, Goku and the others are now caught in the middle of all this… Vegge and Trunks end up getting separated from the others and run into the time-loop versions of Frieza and King Vegeta, who were directly responsible for the events that the Yuuli are doomed to repeat since that day 10 yrs ago, but every side seems to have their own story for who is to blame for these horrid events………_

Vetyga: Of course, PLENTY PLENTY MORE stuff had happened throughout, but I hope this refreshes your memory a bit! Enjoy!

* * *

"No…..I HAVE NO SON…!" King Vegeta's words had echoed harshly in Vegge's ears. Who would have guessed that such a simple sentence could affect a child so much? 

"Vegge….." Trunks whispered softly as he watched the life seem to drain right out of Vegge's eyes. It worried Trunks greatly as he noticed how Vegge's shoulders began to slump over and how his head drooped down ever so slightly….. "Vegge, I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Trunks tried to cheer Vegge up after glancing angrily at King Vegeta, but it was to no avail…. The damage was already done….

"_I treat you far better than you deserve, Monkey," _Frieza's words repeated in Vegge's sub-consciousness. _"Even your own Father hated you so much that he DISOWNED you…..!"_ But what exactly he had done wrong to earn such hatred from his Father in the first place?

"F—Father, I……" Vegge stuttered insecurely as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. 'NO!'he scolded himself. He COULDN'T cry in front of his father! That would only give him a reason to hate him…….

"SILENCE, Brat!" King Vegeta's voiced boomed warningly. "Do NOT make me repeat myself again! You are NOT my SON! And when I DO have a son, I would NEVER allow him to behave like YOU! The way you submit to Frieza like some damn lapdog! It's shameful to the entire Saiyan race! A Saiyan worthy of being Prince would NEVER stoop so low! Do NOT disgrace our race any further by pretending to be my son! You do not want to force my hand! Are we clear on that?"

Trunks was too stunned for words….. How could his Grandpa say something so cruel…? 'No,' Trunks then thought determinedly, 'That man is not even WORTHY of being called my _Grandpa_! How dare he say such things to Vegge? Vegge's mind was in a fragile enough state as it was!'

No words could describe how terrible Vegge felt right now…….. Even the most brutal punishments and demented tortures he suffered under Frieza had never made him feel quite this low…... Frieza and his men DESPISED Saiyans! It was only natural that THEY would tear him down mentally or physically, but he never expected his own FATHER to say such things…….! The constant reminder that he was the Prince of Saiyans was often the ONLY thing that had kept him from completely breaking down while under Frieza's "care"…… Without that he was NOTHING!

"Vegge, come on….. Let's go!" Trunks glared at the Saiyan King as he reached his hand out towards his younger father, but Vegge lashed out angrily hitting his hand away.

"Stay AWAY from me!" Vegge growled fiercely. His eyes remained focused upon a single point on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look anyone in the eye…… He was too ashamed….. Frieza was right about him! Frieza was right about EVERYTHING! …..But then again, Frieza was ALWAYS right……..

"_Stupid little Monkey!" Frieza's voice seemed to berate him over and over. _

Vegge's eyes narrowed even more as he jumped down from the table, but a strong hand grabbed a hold of him before he could run off.

"I'm not finished with you, yet, boy!" King Vegeta reprimanded him.

"That's funny, because I'm finished with YOU!" Vegge snapped as he struggled to escape his "Father's" grasp.

"Don't you DARE speak to me this way!" the King's voice bellowed furiously. "I am your KING! You will respect me as such! Not to mention, I had saved your life from an untimely death at the hands of Frieza! Should I regret it?"

For the first time since King Vegeta had openly disowned him, Vegge actually made eye-contact with him. His glare was so intense with hatred and defiance that the King actually released his hold on him from shock.

"More like you RUINED my life!" Vegge whispered fiercely, before rushing out of the room.

"Vegge! Wait!" Trunks hurried after him, but he paused momentarily as a deep voice called out to him.

"Who is he really?" the King questioned.

"It's a bit late for that, now!" Trunks left without so much as sparing a glance at King Vegeta. He, too, was angry with him!

MEANWHILE, IN THE PRESENT WORLD……….

A certain blue-haired two-year-old girl was wrecking havoc for the two adults watching her……

Bra giggled as the two adults before her squirmed uneasily. "FUK COO, WEE-KING!" she shouted again and again in her babyish voice, causing her daddy and Yamcha to make more and more funny faces. She squealed with delight! This was FUN! Unfortunately for Yamcha and Vegeta, little Bra could not differentiate between 'Funny Faces' and 'Looks of Despair'……

"How about you help Daddy clean up this mess you made?" Vegeta asked trying to distract his little girl from saying such naughty words.

"HELL NO!" Bra shouted, much to her Daddy's dismay. She remembered her Daddy saying the word 'Hell' a LOT whenever he really didn't like something……. And she really didn't like clean up time!

"This isn't working!" Yamcha exasperated as he collapsed in the nearest chair.

"Daddy?" Bra asked innocently as she watched her Daddy rub his temples in frustration. "You have a head-hurt?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Vegeta sighed.

"No problem!" Bra declared cheerily as set down her box of 'Freezies' cereal and toddled over towards Vegeta. "Ah ah!" she motioned to be picked up, but the moment Vegeta bent down towards her, she plopped a big fat sloppy kiss on his forehead! "THERE! ALL BETTER!" Bra exclaimed matter-of-factly. "See?"

"Do you want to know how you can help Daddy feel better even _more_?" Vegeta asked. When Bra nodded eagerly, he continued, "By not saying any more 'NO-NO Words'! Understand?"

"YES!" Bra exclaimed jumping up and down.

Vegeta then smirked at Yamcha as he declared, "See? I told you I could handle things without the help of some weakling like you!"

"Then I take it you have this mess all under your control, too, huh?" Yamcha indicated towards the disaster area surrounding them.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Vegeta replied smugly. "Now, LEAVE before I THROW you out!"

"Actually, I think I will stay and watch after all," Yamcha placed his hands comfortably behind his head.

"Why you……!" Vegeta just barely managed to stop himself from setting yet another bad example in front of his impressionable young daughter.

"Tsk tsk tsk!" Yamcha taunted. "I'd just HATE to hear what Bulma has to say about you teaching her daughter all those 'naughty words'…..! I wonder how she'll react when I tell her?" He was enjoying this! After all, it wasn't every day he got the chance to bug Vegeta without fear of being pulverized!

Vegeta just smirked. "And yet, that'd still be insignificant in comparison to what I'LL do to YOU if this ever, shall we say, '_slips out_'! Just keep that in mind……."

Yamcha gulped. He should have known it would be absolutely useless trying to blackmail Vegeta!

"I want Mommy!" Bra suddenly whined at the mention of Bulma. "And Trunks!"

His daughter's words struck a deep chord in Vegeta as he remembered something from his dreams……. Vegge…… He had a sinking suspicion that the boy was up to no good. He could only hope he was wrong and that those visions were simply that--- mere dreams. Only, he KNEW it was more than that!

"_I swear, boy!" Vegeta had threatened Vegge. "If you do anything to jeopardize their return, I promise you I will find a way back to the Past and make you PAY…….! …..Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Perfectly," Vegge had replied slyly. "Only by then, it will be too late!"_

"Damn it!" Vegeta growled out loud, momentarily forgetting he was still in the presence of his daughter and the annoying Earthling, Yamcha.

"What's the matter with you, Vegeta!" Yamcha shouted, backing away uneasily from Vegeta. "Have you lost your mind?.!"

"It's just a feeling I just had," Vegeta snapped. "Not that it's any of YOUR concern, but that nitwit of a Saiyan (Kakarrot) may have just sealed Bulma, Trunks, and even his own son's fate…..!"

"Y--You're not making any sense," Yamcha stuttered nervously, thinking Vegeta had finally flipped his lid and went over the edge……

Vegeta rolled his eyes in irritation. "Of course, YOU wouldn't understand! I doubt Kakarrot even told you his stupid plan, did he?"

"Wh-What are you saying?" Yamcha was completely clueless.

"Oh yes, where should I begin?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Yamcha, who had now paled considerably at the thought of being trapped inside the house with a crazy Saiyan…. "That idiot, Kakarrot, is currently in MY Past screwing everything up! And not only THAT, but he had to go an' drag MY family into this mess as well! Now they are stuck there trying to figure out a way to return! What an imbecile! I swear! If I EVER see him again………!" Vegeta left his threat hanging. There was no point in finishing that statement.

Yamcha remained in shock at the sudden wave of news that had been revealed to him. 'So Bulma's in the _Past……?_' Yamcha's mind struggled to grasp a hold of it. 'B-But how…..'

As if sensing Yamcha's inner confusion, Vegeta clarified, "Dende sent them there on the terms that they would not interfere…… I'm sure you can guess what happened…… But now, my younger self is going to make them regret it…."

"_Some Prince YOU are!" a childish voice seemed to chastise Vegeta. "Absolutely WORTHLESS…….!"_

Wait! Vegeta recognized that voice! It had to be Vegge! It must be another one of those visions! However, when Vegeta closed his eyes, he saw only darkness……. His younger self was nowhere in sight…….

"_Perhaps I deserve this……" Vegge's voice echoed lightly throughout Vegeta's mind._

'Show yourself, brat!' Vegeta ordered silently, but it was almost like Vegge was talking to someone ELSE, rather than him…….

"_I should have expected it, though……" Vegge's continued, seemingly unaware of his ease-dropping older self. "Why should I even care……?"_

'Vegge?' Vegeta once again mentally called out to Vegge.

"_I will be punished if I do……But I have no choice!" Vegge's random thoughts were not making much sense to Vegeta. "The riddle……… And Trunks……… It could work!_"

'What about Trunks, Vegge?' Vegeta questioned suspiciously. "And what riddle?"

"_Nothing I do is right anyways! There's nothing to stop me!" Vegge continued. "There's no reason NOT to………. Even if I AM punished…..! I have no one…….. It may be my one an only chance………." Vegge's voice gradually faded into nothingness._

'NO! Don't you DARE leave yet, brat!' Vegeta thought angrily as he lost contact with his younger self. 'What are you planning, damn it! And what does MY SON have to do with it?.!"

"Vegeta?" Yamcha asked cautiously as he noticed Vegeta's expression become furrowed with fury. "What's going on?"

"DAM MEAT!" little Bra repeated Vegeta's previous 'naughty words' in an attempt to 'cheer' him up and make him make more 'Funny Faces' at her. She liked it better when he made 'Funny Faces'---not angry ones…… He made her laugh whenever he did funny ones, but it really scared her when he made 'Mean Faces'……..

"NOT NOW, BRA!" Vegeta's patience was now wearing dangerously thin. "I told you not to say any more of those 'NO-NO Words'! I won't keep repeating myself to you!" Bra just poked out her lip and sniffled in response.

"She's TWO, Vegeta!" Yamcha replied. "And unfortunately, YOU are her 'role-model'! She can't help it if she wants to do everything YOU do! I WARNED you to stop cussing in front of her…..!"

"Yamcha, shut up!" Vegeta growled as he held Bra within his arms. "We've got to go see Dende, NOW!"

"What's going on?" Yamcha repeated. He hated being so oblivious to the happenings around him.

"I'll explain along the way……IF you can keep up, that is!" Vegeta replied impatiently.

"No, you'll explain it here and NOW!" Yamcha foolishly tried to block Vegeta's path.

Vegeta promptly grabbed the Earthing with his free hand and blasted him _through_ the dining room wall and all the way into the living room!

Bra was so startled that she began to cry, but Vegeta paid her no mind as he glared at Yamcha. "Listen, Freak!" Vegeta growled as he watched Yamcha stagger back to his feet as he climbed out of the rubble that _used_ to be his living room. "Do NOT forget just who it is you are dealing with here! I think I have tolerated you _enough_ for one day! So if you wish to know more about the situation, then you will keep quiet and do as I say……! Or else I'll do a lot worse to you than I just did! Understand?"

Yamcha nodded quickly as he dusted himself off. He was careful not ever to turn his back to Vegeta. Vegeta may be an ally, but he was still extremely dangerous when provoked……

"Good," Vegeta replied as he prepared to leave the house.

As they opened the door, they noticed that the atmosphere around them had changed drastically. Not only were the clouds threateningly dark, but the winds had become eerily cold and fierce……. A red lightning streaked wildly throughout the sky, followed by a deafening roar of cackling thunder. It was another bad omen of things to come, but this time Vegeta understood that his younger self would most likely have everything to do with it…… It was only a matter of time…….

* * *

Rath: Well, this was an interesting chapter to write! I certainly enjoyed writing this one! Hopefully, you all enjoyed it, too! I already have some twists and turns planned out for future chapters! I need only figure out how to get them there! LOL! But I am really excited about it! 

Overall, I am really happy with the response I got for the last chapter concerning Vegge and his Father! And thank you SO MUCH for ALL those who reviewed!

**And for a little reminder**:

'Vegge' is pronounced like "Vh—JEEE", (not like "VEH---Ji" aka "Veggie") LOL! Just thought I'd point that out for all those who might be wondering, since this was brought to my attention by 'Vegetachik7'…….! (Thanks for asking about that!)

Ages: Vegge (8), Trunks (14), Goten (13), Marron (11), Pan (3), and Bra (2)

**Please continue to Read and Review! Until Next Time! Sawatdee!**


	24. Web of Lies

**DISCLAIMER:**

Judge: (Adjusts glasses as reads important set of documents) The defendants, Rath, and her accomplice, Vetyga, have hereby been accused with attempting to kill off a Fanfiction story by means of neglect! How do the defendants plead?

Vetyga: (Crying shamefully as begs pitifully on her knees) I'm innocent I tell you! INNOCENT! (Continues sobbing)

Rath: (Trying not to facepalm as she watches her assistant groveling on the floor) We plead….. Not guilty, sir!

Judge: And what do you have to support this as proof?

Rath: Why, not only do we NOT OWN DBZ, but we also have a sparkling brand new chapter for the story in question! (snaps her fingers and holds out a hand palm face up)

Vetyga: (Suddenly perks up with relief) Oh right! Yah! See, we really ARE innocent! (Takes smeared crumpled up stack of papers out of her pocket and places them on Rath's palm)

Rath: (Sweatdrops at the sorry state of her latest TTWV chapter) Uhhhh, forget the sparkling part in that description I said a moment ago…

Judge: (Again adjusts glasses) Very well! The defendants have provided sufficient proof to prove they are innocent! Case dismissed!

Rath: (Bows deeply) Thank you, sir! What an honor this… (Suddenly judge snatches chapter and makes a run for it!)

Judge: (Laughing like a maniac) Ahahaha! Finally! The latest chapter of TTWV is in my hands! This is like a dream come true! Hahahahahaaaaa!

Vetyga: (Takes out another copy of the chapter from her pocket and gives to Rath) Good thing we keep extras! (Looks to the reader) Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Within the Past World…**

Vegge was staring with deep onyx eyes through one of the windows of the Ghoul Saber as it traveled slowly through space. He couldn't recognize any of the star formations from here, but something seemed different about them: the stars all glimmered in a deep red hue—every last one of them for as far as the eye could see….

'Somewhere out there are the remains of Vegeta-sei,' Vegge thought longingly. 'The only place I wasn't hated just for existing…. The only place where I didn't have to wish I was anywhere else… The place where I was still my Father's son and I was still Prince of Saiyans…..'

Vegge scoffed as he narrowed his eyes. What was the point in dwelling on the past anyways? Vegeta-sei was gone…. He would always be hated and ill-treated and he would always be forced to live another day—if only to be made suffer repeatedly for the amusement and sadistic whims of those far more powerful than him. Even his father no longer wanted anything to do with him, despite of all he had suffered on a daily basis—or maybe it was _because_ of what he suffered on a daily basis….

Terrible sadness washed over the small Saiyan at the thought of his 'Father', but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. What father could possibly want a son like him? He remembered the battered and neglected boy he had seen in the mirror back on his Master's ship. Why would any Saiyan father—especially the King—claim '_that'_ for a son? He certainly did not look the part for being a prince in his current state. Perhaps that is why the King had disowned him?

What could he have done though? Fighting back usually resulted in little more than amusing Frieza and it almost always resulted in more extreme punishments and longer periods of food deprivation or if not that then smaller and smaller rations when he _was_ given food… Attempting to run away was one of the worse things he could possibly have tried…. Back then, he hadn't realized his space pod had had a tracker on it when he purposely changed its course for some far-off random planet in place of the one he had been ordered to purge. He had thought that in doing so, he could hide from his cruel master, but when he didn't return, Frieza personally came to retrieve him…...

Vegge closed his eyes tightly at the thought. He didn't want to remember it anymore. Frieza had seemed unusually calm at first about the whole situation, but Vegge had known better. Vegge's instincts were proven correct. Oh how he regretted ever trying to run away! Perhaps the punishment he was in the middle of receiving when Goku saved him was almost comparable…. Perhaps, though perhaps not even close…

"Vegge?" a familiar voice called from behind him.

"What, Trunks?" Vegge snapped angrily as he opened his eyes again, but he did not bother turning around to make eye-contact. Trunks always had a way of interrupting him when he was in deep thought.

Trunks sighed as he came to stand by his younger father. Vegge was such an angry child. Granted, he had every right to be that way, but it made it hard to know what to say to him.

"About your dad….." Trunks started.

"He's not my father!" Vegge interrupted a bit louder than he intended. "You heard the man—the King 'has no son'!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Trunks continued. "Look, there's something I think you need to know about this ship….."

"There's nothing I need to know," Vegge replied defiantly. "Frieza always told me the King disowned me. I was just too stupid to understand he was right." Vegge suddenly looked around with apprehension as he quickly corrected himself, "I mean to say '_Master_ Frieza' always said…."

"Anyways," Trunks decided to change the subject. "We still need to figure a way to get back to the others."

"I—I can't," Vegge whispered.

"What do you mean 'you can't', Vegge?" Trunks asked.

"I just can't, okay!" Vegge snapped.

"What? Because of Frieza? Is that it?" Trunks questioned. "You afraid Frieza will punish you or something over leaving?"

"You already get it, so why ask?" Vegge replied in annoyance. What was the point of asking the obvious?

"You really need to stop letting Frieza rule over you," Trunks declared.

'_Letting Frieza rule over me?'_ Vegge thought loathingly to himself. Yes, he 'let' Frieza do a lot of things to hurt him, but again he questioned, _'What the hell do people expect me to do about it? Trunks and the King—they expect too much of me! I can't stop him! I try, but I can't!'_

"Frieza isn't the same as you remember him," Trunks continued.

"You will never understand," Vegge's eyes became void of emotion. "Master Frieza will never change. If I disobey, he will always punish me. If I run away, he will always find me and I will always suffer for it. Master Frieza _never_ changes."

"Well, this ship makes people forget things," Trunks decided to lie. "For now, Frieza won't even remember who you are, unless you remind him! If you run away before he remembers you again, he will never come after you! That's why your dad doesn't remember you either. It's 'cuz he's affected by this ship and doesn't remember he had a son."

"Doesn't remember?" Vegge's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yah," Trunks confirmed. "We need to figure out how to leave this ship before we forget everything too!"

"I don't mind forgetting things," Vegge thought out loud. The thought of forgetting about this hard life of suffering and not having to be afraid anymore was pleasing to Vegge!

'_Crap!'_ Trunks thought. He wasn't expecting Vegge to respond like that…..

"Um, well…" Trunks thought of another lie. "If you stay on the ship with Frieza here, he'll start to remember you again and that would be bad for you!"

"Would the King start to remember me again too?" Vegge asked hopefully.

"Ummm….." Trunks tried to think of how to answer that, when thankfully (or unfortunately depending how you look at it) a voice interrupted him.

"My my," Frieza said. "Don't we look deep in thought?"

"J-Just admiring the stars," Trunks replied with a quick bow. "Isn't that right, Vegge?"

Trunks was hoping Vegge would follow along, but Vegge was way ahead of him— already kneeling down with his head lowered submissively. Vegge quickly nodded his head in agreement, but did not utter a word. Frieza had not given him permission to speak. Perhaps this ship truly _was_ making Frieza forget about things, but a part of him remained unconvinced. He tried to control his shivering under his Master's curious gaze.

"I assume the monkey king did not give you any instructions, did he?" Frieza questioned after finally taking his eyes off of Vegge.

"He did," Trunks lied.

"Good!" Frieza said as clapped his hands together. The sound made Vegge flinch slightly, but besides that, the child made no other motion. "At least the monkey isn't completely useless."

Vegge wasn't sure which 'monkey' Frieza was referring to, but it didn't seem like Frieza was angry with him. The thought calmed him a little, but he was still extremely anxious in Frieza's presence.

"Splendid! With the three of you monkeys working together, I expect this ship to be cleared out in no time," Frieza said. "Don't disappoint…." With that, Frieza slowly walked off to continue about whatever business he was previously conducting.

Trunks breathed a sigh of relief. With free reign of the ship, it made finding Goku that much easier!

"Get up, Vegge," Trunks said as he noticed Vegge still kneeling. "He's gone. Now, we can go find Goku!"

Vegge stared into Trunks's eyes as he shakily stood up. "But Master Frieza wants us to purge this ship….."

"Ya, this gives us the perfect chance to find the others!" Trunks replied. "We won't have to worry about Frieza for a while…."

"But you _will_ have to worry about me!" another voice replied from the opposite hall. It was King Vegeta….!

* * *

**Elsewhere aboard the Ghoul Saber…..**

Goku, Bulma, Goten, and the Saiyan girl, Rah, were slowly crawling their way through the air duct passageways winding throughout the ship. Due to her severe injuries, Rah eventually had to be carried on Goku's back. She was losing a lot of blood.

They knew she was already dead, seeing as she was stuck within the time loop of the Ghoul Saber, but they could not bring themselves to abandon her—especially after Rah had revealed that no one back then had cared enough to save her and the other lower-class Saiyan children from the cruel experimentations of the Yuuli….

"Keep….heading towards….. The sound of the power source," Rah said weakly. Her strength was greatly deteriorating. "It leads to the center of the ship….. Y-You can use it to gain access to the….." She coughed violently before continuing, "You can access the rest of the sh-ship from there….."

Goku nodded, before remembering that Rah was blind. "Alright, but try to save your strength, Rah," he said aloud.

"Yeah…." Rah said quietly. It was like she knew her death was imminent…..

Goku looked to Bulma, whose eyes were watering. To Bulma's credit, she did not vocalize her sadness. They would let Rah continue to believe that they had come aboard the Ghoul Saber specifically to save her and the other Saiyan children that had been kidnapped aboard the ship oh so long ago. Rah would pass on believing in this new-found hope, even though it was a flat-out lie….

* * *

**Within the Present World…**

On top of Dende's Lookout, Dende and Piccolo continued to monitor the sudden weather shifts occurring worldwide around the Earth, while Gohan, Chichi, Videl, and Pan were resting in one of the back rooms.

"It seems to be getting worse doesn't it, Piccolo," Dende commented. It was a statement more than a question.

Piccolo merely grunted in the affirmative.

"I'm afraid there will soon be casualties if this gains any more momentum," Dende said as he paced back and forth. "If only I knew how well they were progressing towards the Rift…."

Piccolo was about to tell Dende to stop worrying about things that were completely out of his control, when he sensed 2 power-levels approaching from the distance. The strong one he recognized as Vegeta's and the other was…. Tien? No, Yamcha was with him!

"It would seem Vegeta and Yamcha are on their way here," Piccolo commented. "Together even... It must be important for them to be showing no sign of hostilities."

Dende looked questioningly at Piccolo. "Really? I wonder what they want…."

The Nameks would find out soon enough as Vegeta and Yamcha would arrive not even thirty minutes later.

"Dende! Piccolo!" Yamcha called out as he and Vegeta with Bra in his arms landed.

"Hey, Yamcha, Vegeta," Dende greeted. "Is there something wrong?"

One grave look from Vegeta confirmed it must be serious. "What is it?" Dende questioned.

"What do you know about a 'riddle'?" Vegeta questioned.

"Riddle?" Dende's eyes rose in confusion.

"Yes, some riddle of the past that I feel must be important to my mate and son's return," Vegeta replied impatiently. "What is it?"

"How do you know of this?" Piccolo asked. Both the Kami and Nail inside him were surprised as well that Vegeta would bring this up out of nowhere.

"Clearly, you know what I'm talking about," Vegeta growled. "So what the hell is it?"

Yamcha then interjected, "It seems Vegeta is linked somehow to his past self. His younger self mentioned something about some riddle…. Or something…." Yamcha looked to Vegeta for confirmation, but the brash Saiyan was too busy demanding answers to pay him any attention.

Vegeta had explained some of the situation in more detail to Yamcha while they were on their way to Dende's Lookout. The whole thing seemed rather incredulous, but then again, so seemed a lot of things that were going on at present….

"You can communicate with the Past?" Dende was shocked. This was an amazing turn of events! Through Vegeta, perhaps Dende could give Bulma and the others more instructions!

"Unfortunately, I have no control over when or how often it happens," Vegeta admitted. "It would seem my younger self, Vegge, has more say in it than I do, but I suspect even he doesn't fully understand how or why."

"But you've talked to them? Well…. To Vegge?" Dende questioned.

Vegeta nodded. "A few times, but only briefly….. It seems they are separated into two groups right now. Vegge is with my son; the others are somewhere else…. The 'interference' that occurred to trap them in the Past in the first place was Kakarrot killing Frieza."

"Goku killed Frieza?" Dende exasperated. "Goku, of all people, should have known better….." Dende sighed. "Anyways, you being able to communicate to the Past will prove very useful in their return."

"Eh…. That assumes the cooperation of my younger self," Vegeta said as he glanced away. "I assure you, he's probably the last person you want to depend on right now."

"Well, unfortunately, until we come up with some other plan, it's the only way," Dende replied.

"What was the riddle, Dende?" Vegeta demanded once again, this time a feral look of extreme intensity gleamed throughout his dark eyes.

"It was 'as counted in is counted out'," Dende finally answered after slight hesitation.

'_My younger self somehow heard of this riddle and I believe he figured out the solution, too,'_ Vegeta mused silently to himself. _'If a brat like him can figure it out, then it should be easy for…'_ Suddenly, Vegeta's eyebrows rose in stark realization. He finally understood what it was that his younger self had hinted towards.

"_Do they even know how to return?" Vegeta had once asked his younger self in one of their shared visions._

"_Yes, I believe the girl knows," Vegge had answered cautiously. "But things may not turn out as perfectly as she thinks they will…" _

Vegge's voice seemed to echo throughout Vegeta's head with those words.

"Dende!" Vegeta suddenly said. "How many people originally entered the chamber to go to the Past? Four, right?"

"Yes, just Goku, Bulma, Trunks, and Goten," Dende answered.

"Except that they now have a fifth with them….Vegge, my younger self," Vegeta continued.

"What are you saying?" Dende slowly started realizing what Vegeta was getting at.

"It means," Vegeta said solemnly. "According to the riddle, only four of the five will make it back to the Present World; meaning, one will be left behind in the Past World. My younger self knows this and is planning to be one of the four…"

Red lightning struck violently throughout the sky and thunder rattled the Lookout with its deafening roar. Oh yes, surely it was a sign of things to come!

* * *

Rath: (Looks up at chapter) Ah! I'm pleased with how this chapter went, I think! Finally, some of the twists and turns I had been planning a long time ago are starting to reveal themselves!

I'd like to give out special thanks to those that still showed such interest in this story being continued, even after such a long time! I'm honored people still even read this and sometimes even still favorite it in spite of things! I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you all!

Until Next Time! Sawatdee!

**Reminders for this Story: **

**Ages:** Vegge (8), Trunks (14), Goten (13), Marron (11), Pan (3), and Bra (2)

**Pronunciation of "Vegge" :** Like "Vh—JEEE" (not like "VEH-Ji" aka "Veggie") ^_^

**For general story summary:** Read the "Disclaimer" of Chapter 23


	25. Situations

**DISCLAIMER:**

Vetyga: Heya everybody! So Rath's been super busy lately and can't even come to do this chapter's disclaimer…. Or so she says... So I decided to kidnap Rath's favorite character from the "Higurashi no naku koro ni" series crew to help me instead! Right, Rika-chan?

Furude Rika: (head tilts to the side in confusion) Mii?

Vetyga: (nods) Yah you! Now, go ahead and say the line that we'd been practicing for a million times in a row!

Furude Rika: (tilts head to the other side) Mii!

Vetyga: (sweatdrops) Yes yes! You, Rika-chan!

Furude Rika: (eyes suddenly turn rainbow-shaped) Mii~! Nippaaaaa!

(Suddenly, Ryugu Rena pops up out of nowhere!)

Ryugu Rena: (grabs Rika swinging her around like a teddy bear before running off with her) Oh! My! GOSH! SHE'S SOOOOOO CUTE! Cute cute CUUUUTE!

Vetyga: (falls down anime-style) Eh, okay…. That didn't work quite as I planned. (sighs) We don't own DBZ…. Or Higurashi no naku koro ni….

(Walks off grumbling about why she always has to end up running into some crazy maniacs while doing disclaimers…)

* * *

**WITHIN THE PRESENT WORLD…**

"_Long looooong ago there lived a beautiful princess named…."_

"Pan! Pan!" shouted the super duper hyper bouncing dark-haired little girl named Pan as she listened to her daddy read her a story to help keep her entertained while they took refuge at Dende's Lookout.

"Ah… yes yes!" Gohan nodded in agreement with his three-year old daughter. _"Princess Pan! Now the young Princess Pan wasn't like any ordinary princess. With just a simple glance, she could inspire even the most ordinary of men to do incredible feats in her name. They would ride blindly into the lairs of dragons, swim across the widest of oceans, and even brave….." _

Gohan emphasized his words with clawing hand motions and a convincing roar worthy of the dragons in the story. As he then continued reading, Pan's eyes grew as wide and round as saucers. She loved it when her daddy told her this story! It was so intense how in the end a simple farmer was able to battle his way through 100 armies just to make the Princess happy!

Of course what her daddy didn't realize was that whenever he said words such as "great feats" and "armies", Pan was picturing giant "feet" and "arms" kicking and slapping each other around….. It truly was an exciting tale!

"Daddy?" Pan asked as Gohan at last finished reading. "Can you read me it again?"

"Wouldn't you like to hear a different story instead of the same one?" Gohan encouraged.

"No! I like that one!" Pan insisted. "Please?"

"Uh, well…." Gohan was about to give in, when he heard a gruff voice at the doorway.

"Hmph!" Vegeta said as he entered the room. "Unfortunately, you aren't going to have any more time for those ridiculous children's fairy tales. A meeting is about to take place and I suggest you be there if you want to have any clue about the dire situation we are facing currently."

"Uh…" Gohan glanced at his daughter, who was now latched onto the sleeves of his shirt as she continued to repeat, "Pleeeeeeeeeeease, Daddy? Just one more time! Pleeeeease!"

"Can it wait just a moment longer, Vegeta?" Gohan asked. "This will only take a few minutes..." His voice trailed off as Vegeta gave him a very pointed look before setting down his own daughter, Bra, next to Pan and then excited the room without so much as a word said.

"Must be that important, eh?" Gohan said to no one in particular. He watched as Pan and Bra both started jumping up and down as if they were energized with sugar. Pan seemed to forget all about the story now that her best friend was with her.

"Okay, you two," Gohan told them as he set the book down on a nearby table. "I have to go to a meeting, but I'm going to have someone else come in and check up on you while I'm gone. Be good!"

"Okay, Daddy!" Pan replied without even so much as a glance at Gohan.

Gohan chuckled softly as he left the room in search of Videl or Chichi.

"Pan Pan!" Bra shouted excitedly. Pan had a habit of repeating names twice, so naturally Bra would mimic her.

"Bra Bra!" Pan shouted as they latched hands and jumped around in circles.

"I make my Mommy's flowers grow BIG and STRONG!" Bra said proudly.

"Really?" Pan asked. "Why?"

"Because they looked sad," Bra frowned. She emphasized the word 'sad' by rubbing her eyes with her hands as if she was crying and letting her body droop down like wilting leaves.

"Awww!" Pan looked truly sympathetic to the plight of the sad flowers. "Well, my Daddy read me the bestest story ever!"

"Really?" Bra asked.

"Ya!" Pan exclaimed as she grabbed hold of Bra's hand and led her to the book Gohan had been reading to her moments earlier. "There!"

Unfortunately, Pan was too small to reach it. "Umph!" Pan exclaimed as she landed hard on her butt after a failed attempt at jumping for it. In frustration, she then kicked the table, but even that didn't work. The table wobbled for a while, but it stubbornly stayed upright with the book planted firmly in the middle.

"My turn! My turn!" Bra exclaimed after focusing hard on the situation at hand. "I know!" she said after a few moments. "You sit!"

"Why?" Pan questioned.

"Sit! Sit!" Bra exclaimed impatiently.

"Fine!" Pan sat down next to the table, but before she could ask 'what now?' Bra was busy climbing on top of Pan's shoulders and stretching up to reach the book.

"Higher!" Bra exclaimed.

"Okay!" Pan was getting excited. This might just work! Pan slowly managed to stand up, while Bra awkwardly kept her balance now standing on top of Pan's head.

"Higher! Higher!" Bra shouted.

"I can't!" Pan replied. "Just reach higher."

"I can't!" Bra stomped her foot on Pan's head in a mini tantrum.

"Ow!" Pan jerked her head to the side, causing her friend to lose her balance. Luckily, Bra was able to latch on to the edge of the table before she fell.

Pan couldn't help but laugh as she watched Bra dangling like a leaf from the table top. Then Pan decided to take advantage of the situation by using Bra as a human ladder to climb up to the top of the table.

"Ow!" Bra exclaimed as Pan accidentally stepped on her face along the way.

"Yay!" Pan cheered as she then helped Bra get up top as well. "I win!"

Bra pouted. She was upset that her plan hadn't worked exactly as she had wanted it to.

"Okay, I am going to read you the story," Pan said.

"I want to read it!" Bra poked out her lip.

"But you can't read, so only I can," Pan said matter-of-factly. Never mind the fact that Pan couldn't actually read it either; she was going to just make up the words as she went along.

"Okay," Bra gave in. Pan had a convincing argument in her favor.

"Okay," Pan started reading in her best 'dramatic voice'.

"_Long looooooooooong ago there was a Princess Pan!"_

"Princess Bra!" Bra exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Pan replied in annoyance. "This is _my_ favorite story not yours!"

"It's my favorite story too!" Bra pouted.

"There can be only one princess," Pan explained before continuing on with the story. She flipped the pages randomly as if she were actually reading the words.

"_So everyone wanted to make Princess Pan very happy. Everyone buyed her all the ice cream in the world and they fought dragons, so they can take their ice creams too and give them to Princess Pan. One day, a poor farmer saw the Princess crying and he asked her "Why are you so sad?"_

_And the Princess said, "The armies stole all my ice creams and I am sad."_

_The farmer said, "No worries, Princess Pan! My feet will beat those armies! And I will get your ice creams and you will be very happy again!"_

"I'm bored!" Bra yawned. "I don't like this story. It's not my favorite story anymore."

"You just don't want the princess to be happy!" Pan accused.

"I don't like Princess Pan!" Bra replied. "She take all the ice cream for her and she not share with her friends!"

"You're on the armies' side!" Pan realized. "You want to take her ice creams too!"

"Ya! I like the armies!" Bra replied.

"The feets will beat you too!" Pan declared.

"No!" Bra shouted. She didn't really know who the "feets" and the "armies" were in the story, but if the armies were against Princess Pan, then so was she!

Next thing you know, Pan and Bra were literally fighting each other about which side was better.

"Armies! Armies! Armies!" Bra taunted in her babyish voice as she snatched the book away from Pan and threw it on the floor.

"Feets! Feets!" Pan shouted back as she kicked Bra away from her. Regrettably, Pan put too much force into her kick causing Bra to go flying fast over the edge of the table.

"Bra Bra!" Pan exclaimed with worry as she saw her friend hit the back wall and slump down to the floor. Pan immediately forgot about their earlier dispute from moments earlier as she climbed down from the table and went to see if her best friend was alright.

"Bra Bra! I'm sorry!" Pan exclaimed as she tried to help Bra up, but Bra simply burst into tears and refused to accept her offer of help.

"I don't like you anymore!" Bra shouted as she rubbed her teary eyes with little fists. "You're not my friend!"

* * *

**WITHIN THE PAST WORLD…..**

"I don't know what you were planning to do with 'free run' of the ship," King Vegeta said as he calmly approached the young Saiyans. "But that plan ends here. You are not to leave my sight. I am responsible for your every action and I'll be damned if I allow a couple brats to get us on Frieza's bad side. You do not know who you are dealing with."

As Trunks glanced towards Vegge, he thought to himself, _'I think it's the King who does not understand….'_

"Follow me," the King ordered as he turned towards a far off hallway. When both Trunks and Vegge hesitated, the King reacted angrily, "Are you both daft? I said follow!"

Trunks sighed. He had no idea how they were going to get themselves out of this mess. He decided they had no choice but to follow orders until they figured out a way to get to the others. Besides, maybe following the King for a little would help them get better at navigating through this maze of a ship.

"Come on, Vegge," Trunks muttered quietly. "Looks like we don't have any other options at the moment…."

Vegge nodded slightly as he followed them in silence.

'_What am I to do?'_ Vegge wondered. _'What will Master Frieza do? What will Trunks and the King do? Why do I care what they do? Where is Goku? Why is Frieza still alive when he's supposed to be dead? Why did they tell me he was dead?'_

"Hold on," King Vegeta motioned for them to stop as he pulled out a small micro-chip sized device from the side of this scouter. After a few moments, a giant 3-D holographic map was projected upwards from the chip. It appeared to be a complete map of the Ghoul Saber. The map was slightly blurred due to the interference of the teleportation devices on board the ship, but it was good enough for his needs.

"Alright, so we should be around the upper left quadrant of the ship," King Vegeta said as he indicated towards some faint glowing green dots on the map. "Here. Now we've already locked down their main escape docks which are around the lower right and left quadrants….. Here. And the upper right quadrant has been cleared already, meaning that any survivors will head to the middle quadrants. That is to be our next destination. Meanwhile Frieza will be….." His voice trailed off slightly.

Was King Vegeta imagining it, or did he just see Vegge flinch at the very mention of Frieza's name? The King frowned as he carefully scrutinized the young Saiyan. He knew the boy had several bruises and scars before Frieza had ever laid a hand on him. Surely, it was the Yuuli's doing, yet he didn't seem to respond in such a manner when their name was spoken out loud.

After a curious glance from Trunks, who noticed him gazing at Vegge, the King cleared his throat and continued, "Meanwhile Frieza will be double checking the purged regions of the ship for stragglers and gather whatever bits of information on their technology he wishes to claim for his own empire. I can't emphasize enough to you that he must not ever find a single straggler. If he does, he will claim we have disobeyed his direct orders and who knows what he will do as a result."

'_I am not a disobedient monkey!'_ Vegge thought to himself_. 'Master Frieza is already going to severely punish me again for escaping him; I will not give him more reasons to make it worse for me! If any of us screws this up, he will mostly take out his anger on me.' _

"There won't be any survivors," Vegge declared.

'_Not if I can help it,' _Trunks countered in his mind. He had no intention of going along with the mass killing of the Yuuli. As long as he was still breathing, there would be many 'stragglers'!

If only Trunks knew just how soon his resolve would be put to the test…..

* * *

Rath: (looks up at the chapter above and then to the reader) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to thank you all for the positive responses for the last chapter and for some wonderful critiques! Detailed critiques make me all warm and fuzzy inside!

At **Dark Ki**: OMG! (Hugs hugs hugs!) So good to see your name in the reviews for the last chapter! You have no idea! It's been such a long time! I'm glad that I inspired you to update as well! :P As for Vegge…. Ya it's going to be a very big issue they will have to face. The title "The Trouble with Vegge" refers to both the troubles Vegge faces and the troubles that he causes (or will cause) for others throughout the story.

At **PerfectLover**: My, it really had been a long time. I was almost going to let this story die, because of that fact, but then I noticed that people were actually still reading, reviewing, and favoriting it despite no sign of me ever continuing, so I decided I'd still try to finish it. I was always so irregular and still am actually, but I do want to finish this (hopefully!) because I have a twist planned that I've been looking forward to!

At **Minirowan**: Thanks for the critique on my writing in general. It's definitely something to work on.

At **Strava**: Knowing me, I can't promise lightning fast updates, but so long as I am able, I will try not to wait TOOO long in between or give up again…. I am using my FFnet profile page a bit more for updates on my progress. Maybe when I am truly stuck I can ask for advice from people on ideas and such too….

At **WildVegeta**: (Hugs!) Thank you very much for being such a fan even though you just started getting into this story. Much much love!

At **Cara2012**: Thank you for your reviews! I can't believe you went and reviewed every single chapter out of dedication. Review count doesn't matter to me so much though it was such a nice thought of you! You did bring up some good points concerning Vegge. What effect the potion is having on him will be made clear as time passes.


End file.
